El Clan de la Noche
by Wings-Dragon
Summary: Continuación de Sonic Chronicles. Hace tiempo que Sonic y su grupo han escapado de la Celda del Crepúsculo. Ahora todo está bastante tranquilo hasta que una noche el erizo se encuentra con un extraño individuo...
1. La noche de la luz verde

1º capítulo: La noche de la luz verde.

Knuckles apartó un pequeño arbusto de un manotazo y siguieron andando. La noche era fresca y era iluminada por millones de estrellas que se exhibían en el manto negro del cielo donde una luna plateada observaba el planeta alegre y brillante.

El equidna miró a Shade al ver que se detenía para observar dos chaos acurrucados sobre un árbol que dormían plácidamente sin preocuparse de ningún peligro. Esta sonrió de manera tierna y Knuckles no pudo evitar hacerlo también. Era curioso ver como se comportaba como una madre con aquellas criaturitas a pesar de que era la primera vez que visitaba Angel Island. Knuckles pensó que le gustaría ver el tesoro que toda su raza veneraba y protegía y por eso la trajo hasta la isla flotante.

Cogió dulcemente la mano de la equidna y le dio un empujoncito invitándola a seguir. Ella asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Knuckles por entre la maleza. Por los alrededores todo estaba en silencio, solamente se oía el frotar de las hojas de los arbustos entre ellas cada vez que ellos daban un paso. Shade se había olvidado de la razón de su visita y disfrutaba del viento que golpeaba levemente sus púas y del canto de los grillos que relajaban sus oídos.

Knuckles apartó el último arbusto y una luz verde esmeralda se coló por el hueco iluminando la cara de satisfacción del equidna. Ya casi habían llegado al templo.

-Ya queda poco- le dijo Knuckles.

Shade parpadeó de una manera lenta y juntó las manos sobre su pecho.

-Gracias hermano por confiarme tu mayor secreto. No soy digna de ver lo que mi clan adoraba y perseguía, la joya de la que tanto se habló entre nosotros- recitó.

Knuckles negó con la cabeza y le indicó que siguiera. Los dos entraron en una zona despejada de árboles y de cualquier vegetación, solo la hierba poblaba el lugar. En el centro de aquel claro un enorme templo se alzaba ante ellos y en la cima la luz esmeralda brillaba con intenso furor. En el lago que rodeaba el templo las siluetas de los dos equidnas subiendo la inmensa escalera se dibujaba sobre la superficie del agua.

Knuckles subió el último peldaño y extendió su mano hacia Shade mientras alzaba el otro brazo hacia lo que parecía una esmeralda gigante verde de la que provenía la luz.

-Shade, te presento a la Master Emerald.

Shade dio un par de pasos sin apartar la vista de la joya descomunal. Acercó una mano hacia ella para tocarla pero primero quiso asegurarse de que su guardián le daba permiso. El equidna macho guiñó un ojo y Shade entendió a la perfección el gesto. Con cuidado puso sus delgados dedos sobre la fina estructura y la acarició lentamente. La Master Emerald era fría y lisa, con ligeras curvas, al tacto pero ella sintió una corriente cálida en su interior. Apretó las yemas con fuerza y entonces un escalofrío seguido de una extraña agitación la recorrió.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Knuckles extrañado por la reacción.

-No, es solo que- Shade apartó la mano de la esmeralda- he intentado sentir su poder pero no he podido resistir ni siquiera la cuarta parte de él. La Master Emerald tiene la suficiente energía para destruir toda vida en el universo y me da la sensación de que ninguno de los villanos a los que os habéis enfrentado hasta ahora han logrado descubrirlo.

Knuckles se aproximó hasta ella y se quedó mirando el intenso brillo que emanaba de la piedra.

-Sí lo han descubierto, es fácil de saber, tú ya lo has notado con sólo tocarla. Lo que ocurre es que es muy difícil saber cómo liberarlo. La mayoría de los villanos que hemos combatido solo han utilizado la menor parte y sólo con eso han arrasado ciudades y campos enteros. Lo mejor es que nadie sepa como usar todo ese poder, ni siquiera yo, espero que estes de acuerdo.

Shade soltó una risita y a continuación señaló las columnas que rodeaban la cima del templo.

-¿Esas columnas son las que encerraban las Chaos Emeralds?

-Así es. Estas columnas protegían las Chaos Emeralds de los indeseables y sólo se podían liberar si se pronunciaba una frase perdida con el tiempo. Pero ahora no importa, desde que Pachacamac provocó la ira de Perfect Chaos las Emeralds están sueltas por todo el planeta y no hace falta la frase.

Shade murmuró algo que Knuckles no alcanzó a oír y se alejó hasta las escaleras del templo sentándose en los peldaños. Por el movimiento de su espalda, el equidna supuso que había soltado un suspiro. Se acercó a ella creyendo saber lo que le ocurría y apoyó una de sus gruesas manos en el fino hombro de la mujer.

-Les echas de menos ¿no es cierto?

Shade asintió con la cabeza y se vio como se llevaba la muñeca a los ojos.

-Muchos de mis amigos han quedado encerrados en la Celda del Crepúsculo. Todo fue culpa mía, al estar con vosotros creí que todo iba a ser fácil pero subestimé la situación e Ix logró atraparlos a todos. Si me hubiera esforzado más, quizá, solo quizá pudiera haber rescatado a unos cuantos.

Knuckles se sentó a su lado e hizo que Shade le mirara a los ojos.

-Haberte esforzado más hubiera significado seguir tú sola, más rápido y sin pensar. Si hubiese sido así ni tú ni nadie de tu clan se hubiera salvado.

La equidna se abrazó a sus rodillas y apoyó su cabeza en ellas. En sus mejillas había un rastro de una lágrima que se deslizó por ellas, una lágrima de añoranza. Knuckles sabía como se sentía. Se sentía igual que él al saber que todos sus seres de su misma sangre, seres con los que había convivido desde que nació, habían desaparecido dejándola a ella sola.

Shade se levantó, se pasó una mano por su cabellera rojiza y dijo:

-Espero que no te importe que hoy duerma sin compañía. Me gustaría desahogarme pensando en el pasado. El día de hoy me ha recordado muchas cosas y creo que no podré pasar la noche sin llorar un poco- su voz sonaba melancólica.

-N...no, tranquila. No es bueno retener los sentimientos y un poco de soledad no te vendrá nada mal, créeme lo digo por experiencia pero solo te pido que no te acerques mucho al borde de la isla. Aquí los vientos son fríos y fuertes y pueden arrastrarte con facilidad.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias, Knuckles.

Y se marchó templo abajo en dirección al bosque silencioso.

Dio una vuelta más en la dura piedra del templo y se incorporó. Esa noche no podía dormir, estaba demasiado preocupado por Shade. La había visto tan deprimida y tan triste que no pudo hacer nada para ayudarla. Se sentó apoyando la espalda sobre la Master Emerald y comenzó ha hablarle.

-Master Emerald ¿cómo crees que se siente?- no hubo respuesta- Creo que también es responsabilidad tuya hacerle sentir mejor, tú protegiste y cuidaste a toda raza equidna, según cuentan las leyendas- siguió sin haber respuestas- Todos estos años pensando que era el último y resulta que todo un clan sigue vivo. Shade es muy importante para mí así que ayúdame a integrarla de nuevo a este mundo- esta vez la Master Emerald emitió un leve brillo, Knuckles sonrió y se recostó bajo ella- Gracias, pequeña.

Y en poco tiempo se quedó dormido.


	2. Problemas dobles

2º capítulo: Problemas dobles.

Rouge bajó del helicóptero seguida por dos soldados de G.U.N. ambos principiantes y sin ninguna experiencia en el arte de las armas ni de primeros auxilios, dos cualidades que podrían ser precisadas en su misión. Habían aterrizado delante de un enorme edificio de alta tecnología derruido que parecía haber sido incendiado. Al parecer, los bomberos de aquella ciudad no pudieron hacer nada más que apagar el horrible fuego que calcinó un cimiento entero de más de cinco metros.

-¿Cuál es el plan, agente Rouge?- preguntó el chico más joven.

Antes de contestar, la murciélaga repasó con la mirada los alrededores buscando algo o alguien fuera de lo normal.

-Yo me encargaré de revisar los pisos de arriba ya que son los más oscuros y dónde trabaja más gente. Usted, soldado Bryan- señaló al que había formulado la pregunta- registrará la sala de información y de revisión y usted, soldado Matt, la sala de reuniones y las cámaras de seguridad donde guardan los aparatos.

-¡Sí, señora!- gritaron al unísono.

-Si encontráis a alguien esté herido o no informad al helicóptero para que traigan refuerzos, nosotros no podemos perder el tiempo en ayudar. Necesitamos cada minuto para rescatar a la mayor gente posible y sacarlas con vida ¿entendido?

-¡Sí, señora!- volvieron a gritar.

Rouge asintió con la cabeza y repasó a los dos negados que la acompañaban. Bryan era alto y bastante grueso, de unos veinticuatro años; tenía el pelo castaño y largo con el flequillo empapado de sudor a causa del puro nerviosismo que sus ojos marrones claros delataban, en cambio, Matt estaba tranquilo y sereno a pesar de ser cinco años más joven que su compañero. El chico se tocó las púas engominadas de su pelo negro que lanzaban pequeños reflejos azules a la luz blanca de las farolas. Rouge entrecerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa presumida. Aquel chico era valiente y ajeno al peligro, cualidades que la apasionaban.

-_Sin duda, hoy será un día divertido- _pensó para sus adentros.

La murciélaga ordenó que se pusieran los cascos e inmediatamente después de que se aseguraran de tener todo el material necesario, desplegó sus enormes alas y de un salto despegó del suelo en dirección a una ventana rota que daba al piso más alto dejando a los dos inexpertos soldados solos en tierra.

Se enderezó en el aire al tener enfrente de ella la ventana y cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de ella, plegó las alas a su cuerpo para evitar cortárselas con los cristales en punta que la rodeaban. En el momento en que atravesó el hueco, realizó una voltereta aérea y abrió las piernas para aterrizar suavemente y sin derrapar en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor, como ella suponía ahí no se veía ni un muerto viviente. Saltó hacia delante entonando un ligero chillido y se giró para esquivar supuestamente algo que estaba oculto en aquel espacio negro. Siguió saltando y emitiendo chillidos a cada impulso en el aire, necesitaba realizar aquellos sonidos extraños para identificar lo que había enfrente de ella y a su alrededor.

Continuó realizando acrobacias hasta llegar lo que antes sería la puerta de la sala y que ahora era un hueco entre dos paredes agrietadas y chamuscadas. Allí, se sentó, se relajó soltando un profundo suspiro y aguzó concentradamente su gran oído. Al principio, sólo detectó cuatro cucarachas correteando un poco más a la derecha de su posición. Rouge hizo una mueca de asco pero enseguida volvió a captar su atención al resto de su entorno. Durante cinco minutos, oyó de todo: desde ratones heridos respirando agitadamente hasta pequeños rastros de electricidad circulando por detrás del techo pero entre ese popurrí de sonidos sólo uno le llamó la atención: los gemidos de un hombre procedentes del fondo de la habitación.

Alarmada, Rouge planeó hasta el origen del ruido pronunciando nuevos sonidos. Cuando llegó al punto en donde los gemidos de angustia y de dolor del hombre eran más fuertes, fue palpando los objetos que la rodeaban con las manos. Identificando cada objeto que enterraba al individuo, los fue apartando poco a poco, pretendiendo no hacer movimientos bruscos por si una pata de una silla o una mesa o algo similar se colara por algún hueco he hiriera a la persona enterrada. Poco después de retirar la mayoría de los objetos, una mano agarró a Rouge por la muñeca. Alarmada lanzó un grito e intentó liberarse de aquella extremidad.

-¡Ayúdeme! ¡Por favor, ayúdeme!- gritó una voz ahogada, como si algo la bloqueara.

Rouge dejó de tirar y notó que tenía los dedos y las uñas húmedos. Se acercó la mano a la nariz y la olisqueó, su olor era amargo como el del metal. Era sangre. Apresurada, apartó los objetos restantes hasta dar con el cuerpo del hombre. Ahora, su respiración se oía agitada y, a pesar de no estar tocándolo, la murciélaga sentía sus latidos del corazón agitados.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó palpando la mano que todavía seguía sujeta a ella.

-No...Un trozo de tubo...se desprendió del techo...y se me clavó en el brazo...Creo que estoy herido...- pronunció el individuo con voz ronca.

-No se preocupe. Le sacaré de aquí- decidió olvidándose de las órdenes de no auxiliar a nadie.

Agarró al hombre por donde creyó que era su cadera y con mucho cuidado, lo fue sacando de los escombros. Por la anchura de su cadera, y su peso, aquella persona era un hombre bastante grueso y pesado. Un pinchazo de pánico atacó a Rouge, tenía miedo de caerse cuando levantara el vuelo. Respirando con profundidad para coger energías, estiró las alas y con bastante esfuerzo se lanzó volando al exterior.

Al principio, cayó en picado pero se recuperó aprovechando una corriente de aire y empezó a descender lentamente luchando con el peso de aquel hombre que amenazaba con tirarla hasta el suelo. Mantenía la cabeza y las piernas erguidas para evitar caer bruscamente. Poco a poco fue distinguiendo a las ambulancias y a los demás soldados de G.U.N. protegiendo el helicóptero. A unos pocos centímetros de los vehículos, corría Bryan con parte del uniforme manchado de un líquido escarlata. Rouge supuso que habían logrado rescatar a más heridos.

Por fin, después de diez minutos de vuelo, hubieran sido cinco a no ser por el pesado varón, aterrizó en el suelo. Intentó mantenerse en pie pero cayó de rodillas y sus alas, cansadas, reposaron en el suelo. Jadeó fuertemente y de forma rápida para recuperar el oxígeno perdido. No tuvo que llamar a ningún médico ya que acudieron todos en el mismo momento en que vieron salir la figura curvada de la murciélaga del edificio.

-Señorita ¿usted se encuentra bien?- le preguntó uno de los hombres de bata blanca.

-Sí...Sólo necesito un rato para reponerme. Sólo estoy agotada.

-¿Está segura? Yo la veo un poco mareada.

-No se preocupe. Soy más fuerte de lo que cree, he pasado por situaciones peores- levantó la cabeza y miró al médico con sus ojos púrpuras- ¿Se pondrá bien?

El enfermero asintió con la cabeza y le contestó:

-El tubo de metal sólo le ha perforado un hueso del brazo, por suerte. Sólo hace falta extraer el objeto y poner un buen vendaje. Nada que no podamos hacer.

-Pues cuando esté en condiciones, dígale que coma más verdura y haga deporte. Eso le ayudará ha adelgazar.

El médico río y se marchó a la ambulancia para atender a los demás heridos. Rouge se volteó aún sentada y se levantó con cuidado. Las alas aún le caían y temblaban por el esfuerzo así que decidió dejar el trabajo para dedicarse a tranquilizarse.

Pidió entrar en el helicóptero y allí se recostó sobre uno de sus bancos acolchados e incómodos. Colocándose en una buena postura y dando unos pequeños botes se acomodó, cerró los ojos muy despacio y en poco tiempo su respiración se volvió intensa cayendo a un sueño muy profundo.

Sonic atravesó un pequeño río hondo como un rayo corriendo sobre sus aguas negras a causa de la noche fría. No le importaba que sus púas transportaran pequeñas estacas de hielo, más bien lo necesitaba. Aceleró un poco más al adentrarse en un bosque oscuro con ramas que parecían garras espeluznantes a punto de agarrarle y arrastrarle hasta lo más profundo de las tinieblas. En cambio, el erizo ignoraba esos detalles. Era un tío valiente y arriesgado y, si tuviera que enfrentarse a ese caso, tendría la fuerza y el valor suficiente para salir del embrollo. Para hacerle saber a la naturaleza que no le temía ni al más feroz de los lobos, corrió por el tronco de un árbol haciendo espirales para subir y cuando llegó a la copa se dejó caer al suelo donde emprendió la carrera.

-Sí, sin duda, nadie puede con Sonic the Hedgehog- dijo a si mismo esbozando una orgullosa sonrisa.

Al llegar al final del bosque continuó corriendo dejando una nube de polvo y tierra a su alrededor. No sabía adonde iba pero estaba preocupado y quería olvidarse de su preocupación con una buena dosis de velocidad.

Sonic siguió corriendo hasta muy entrada la noche donde se detuvo enfrente de la orilla de un lago pero no para descansar ni para admirar el paisaje sino porque encima de las tranquilas aguas levitaba con un propulsor un extraño personaje con una rara armadura. El individuo miraba fijamente al animal azul como si esperara algo de él.

-¿Quién eres? No me das buenas vibraciones- dijo Sonic cruzándose de brazos.

-Sonic the Hedgehog...- murmuró el extraño entrecerrando siniestramente los ojos.

-Sí, ¿de qué me conoces?

Ahora el individuo solo se lanzó hacia el volando desempuñando una especie de cuchilla negra brillante de su muñeca. Intentó cortarle la tripa pero Sonic fue más veloz y logró esquivar el ataque saltando hacia atrás. Sin preguntar se hizo una bola peluda y aceleró en el suelo como una rueda de un coche. La criatura sabiendo de sus intenciones encendió el propulsor de su espalda para intentar evadir la acción, sin embargo, Sonic rodó hacia él y le propinó un golpe directo enviándolo a la orilla del lago a pocos centímetros del agua. El personaje se quedó inmóvil tirado en la tierra y mirando al vacío, no movía ningún músculo, ni siquiera parecía que respiraba. Sonic se acercó con cautela intentando no hacer ruido y se agachó enfrente del cuerpo. Lo inspeccionó profundamente. Llevaba un símbolo muy raro en la frente y la armadura le era familiar. Ya lo había visto antes pero era diferente, aunque no recordara dónde ni a quién.

-_La armadura es morada...-_ pensó intentando memorizar dónde vio ese símbolo y esa armadura-_ La que me viene a la cabeza era negra._

Pretendiendo averiguar que era, llevó su mano a la máscara de metal que llevaba pero justo cuando se la colocó en la cara el individuo abrió dos ojos azules y fríos, sin iris ni pupilas, y de pronto desapareció dejando tras de sí una luz blanca.

-_¡La cárcel donde cae el sol! ¡Allí estoy prisionero!_- dijo de pronto una voz en la mente del erizo.

Esa voz. Había vuelto a oír la voz en su cabeza, aquella voz asustada. Esa voz le quitaba el sueño y siempre decía lo mismo "La cárcel donde cae el sol" "Allí estoy prisionero" pero ¿que significaba? Y no menos importante ¿por qué le llamaban a él?

-¡Agente Rouge! ¡Despierte!

Rouge se incorporó súbitamente sobre el asiento jadeando del susto y frotándose los ojos del cansancio todavía no recuperado. Bryan y Matt estaban frente a ella sudando y sin los cascos puestos. Rouge maldijo en voz baja, casi inaudible, por haberla despertado de ese modo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Para que me habéis llamado? Espero que sea algo importante o sino me encargaré de que el jefe os despida.

-Lo es, Mi Señora- siguió Bryan.

-Se trata de las cámaras de seguridad- acabó Matt pasándose un pañuelo por la frente.

El interior de las celdas estaba encharcado de agua y los cables que recorrían las paredes lanzaban chipas de color azul eléctrico. Todo ordenador y alta tecnología había sido robada y no quedaba ni un mísero teclado informático. La murciélaga repasó los planos del edificio en ruinas, ahí había algo que no cuadraba.

-En esta sección del edificio no constan tuberías ni cañerías- dijo rascándose la barbilla.

-Así es, Mi Señora- contestó Matt.

-Entonces ¿cómo es posible que esto esté inundado de agua?

-Ahí esta el problema y el por qué de que la hubiéramos llamado- explicó ahora Bryan.

Rouge intentó pensar en una razón para ese fenómeno pero su mente estaba en blanco, era imposible que hubiera entrado tanto líquido en el lugar. Entonces, miró alrededor de la sala y de repente algo captó su atención: una sustancia naranja y brillante al fondo de la habitación.

La mujer planeó hasta allí y se agachó justo enfrente del extraño elemento. Ahí cerca se podía percibir con claridad como brotaba humo de la superficie. Rouge extendió la mano y la detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros del líquido humeante, emanaba calor, mucho calor. Estaba ardiendo.

-No puede ser...- Rouge retrocedió confusa buscando el origen de la situación.

Los dos soldados miraban asustados a su comandante al ver que caminaba de un modo raro e inusual, como si hubiera visto algo espeluznante.

-Eso de ahí, es lava...


	3. No letal

3º capítulo: No-letal.

Tails salió de debajo del avión, manchado de aceite por la cara y las manos. Sacudiéndose los guantes, dejó el Tornado a medio terminar para limpiarse un poco. Devolvió la llave inglesa al maletín de herramientas y se dirigió al baño donde se quitó el sudor con un buen chorro de agua fría de la ducha. El pegajoso líquido negro fue despegándose del pelo del zorro mientras se enjabonaba los brazos y las piernas con una esponja. Cuando acabó de aclarase el cuerpo, cerró el grifo y salió de la bañera. Con un pequeño peine se alisó el cabello de la cabeza y con un poco de gomina se arregló el flequillo; se retocó los pelos de su suave bigote y se puso una bata de laboratorio limpia, no iba a seguir trabajando en las modalidades del Tornado pero tampoco iba a salir del laboratorio.

Se sentó en el sofá de la sala principal y encendió la televisión para tener algo que escuchar mientras leía su revista preferida "El Manual del Buen Inventor". Estaba impaciente por leer la sección de "Inventos Revolucionarios", un concurso. Miró la página correspondiente en el sumario y abrió la revista más o menos por la mitad. El ranking constaba de cinco personas: En el último lugar estaba una joven ardilla con su "Desviador de Electrones"; en el penúltimo un mapache dueño del "Ordenador Automático"; en tercer lugar el "Propulsor Troposferáltico" y en el podio de los dos más grandes el segundo lugar correspondió a un hombre que se hacía llamar Yema, con su "Antena Mundial" y el líder de la clasificación era para un pequeño zorro de dos colas con su "Cañón de Rayos _No-letal_".

-Miles "Tails" Prower es el ganador que por tercer mes consecutivo superó al invento del misterioso Yema. Su "Cañón de Rayos _No-letal_"- leía el emocionado zorro- se ha ganado el respeto de esta revista y, como no, el premio del concurso. Aunque a primera vista suene violento, no tiene nada que ver con misiles ni bombas. El "Cañón de Rayos" dispara una onda de energía a un o varios objetivos preseleccionados teletransportándolos a miles de kilómetros a la redonda sin causarles ningún dolor. Sí, sin duda este cacharro se merece el aplauso de nuestros lectores ¡Enhorabuena Tails! ¡Te llevas las piezas Q-7 a casa para seguir inventando artilugios tan buenos como este! ¡Te esperamos el próximo mes!

Tails abrazó la revista soltando un suspiro de satisfacción. El aparato que construyó hace un año para enviar a cierto clan de vuelta a casa le había servido también para ganar por tercera vez su concurso favorito. Estaba contento.

Justo cuando se levantó para guardarla, un extraño viento le azotó la cara. Miró sobresaltado a la derecha donde estaba el causante de aquella ráfaga repentina. Sonic estaba agachado y apoyado sobre sus rodillas jadeando como un perro. Por sus ojeras, Tails pensó que había corrido toda la noche y eso no era normal en él. Había pasado algo.

-¿Sonic? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

El erizo azul arqueó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, al volverlos a abrir le temblaron los párpados y sus ojeras moradas se intensificaron.

-Tengo mucho sueño...Vine aquí todo lo rápido que pude.

-¿Qué pasó?- siguió preguntando Tails mientras conducía a su amigo al sillón.

Sonic se sentó y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo acolchado del sofá. Le estallaba a horrores como si se la hubieran partido con un martillo.

-Tráeme una aspirina, por favor.

Tails no tardó mucho en traer el calmante y el vaso de agua. Se sentó al lado de Sonic y echó el medicamento dentro del fluido. La aspirina al contacto con el agua, empezó a emitir un ruido suave y continuo que fue amainando a medida que se iba disolviendo. Justo cuando el agua pasó a ser un líquido blanco, Tails le dio unas cuantas vueltas con una cucharilla y le pasó el vaso a Sonic que lo fue bebiendo mientras contaba lo ocurrido a noche con el individuo misterioso.

-Cuando intenté descubrir quien era, desapareció- el erizó tragó el último sorbo- No sé de que pero aquel símbolo y aquella armadura ya las vi antes.

-¿Dices que mencionó tu nombre?- preguntó Tails caminando por todo el laboratorio.

Sonic asintió y se frotó las púas, la medicina tardaba en hacer su efecto.

-Entonces él también te conocía.

Siguió caminando pensativo por la sala, con una mano en el mentón. Sonic le miraba algo preocupado. Ha mantenido el secreto de sus llamadas mentales desde bastante tiempo ¿debería contárselo? ¿Tendría algo que ver con el extraño? Dio un puñetazo en el aire y se decidió:

-Tails...Hay algo que tienes que saber...

-¿Sí? ¿Qué tienes que contar?

El zorrito dejó de pasear y se detuvo para mirar a su amigo con sus infantiles ojos azules. Esa mirada le transmitía tranquilidad al erizo y le dio más fuerzas para contarlo. Tragó saliva y comenzó:

-Hace como mucho dos semanas, empecé a oír una voz en mi cabeza- respiró profundamente y siguió- La voz sonaba asustada y sobre todo angustiada, en mi mente notaba que buscaba desesperadamente a alguien y que quiere que ese alguien le libere de un lugar espeluznante pero siempre decía lo mismo: "La cárcel donde cae el sol" "Allí estoy prisionero".

Tails estuvo un rato en silencio, mientras asimilaba sus palabras. Durante ese pequeño descanso la cabeza de Sonic fue a mejor. Realmente lo agradecía.

-Esto es muy raro...Realmente esa "persona" quiere que la ayuden pero no entiendo que te quiere decir "La cárcel donde cae el sol"...Muy raro.

Shade se dirigió al río que había oído circular la noche anterior antes de acostarse. Después de lo que estuvo llorando, necesitaba un buen chorro de agua fría que le despejase la mente y que le refrescara la piel. Sorteó un buen puñado de árboles hasta llegar donde el aire ya se respiraba húmedo. Su tacto frío le abrió las fosas nasales y le produjo un placentero escalofrío típico de una mañana. Poco a poco la masa de vegetación fue despareciendo hasta dar paso a la orilla del río. Allí, miró a su alrededor buscando la presencia de algún cotilla pervertido, no le gustaba la idea de ser observada desnuda.

Se quitó su top dorado con suma delicadeza y lo colgó en una rama de un árbol cercano. Conservaba la armadura de su clan pero pensaba que no debería llevarla puesta como ropa normal, al fin y al cabo era una prenda más típica para la batalla y sería raro llevarla como ropa cotidiana.

Le siguió la minifalda verde a rayas amarillas. La tela suave se deslizó como una pluma por sus delgadas y rojizas piernas. Por último, se descalzó sus sandalias blancas y las dejó a los pies del árbol donde había colocado las demás ropas.

Muy despacio se fue introduciendo en el agua. Los brazos helados del líquido transparente agarraron fuertemente sus muslos poniéndole los pelos de punta, eso despertó del todo a Shade. Poco a poco el agua le fue recubriendo todo su curvado cuerpo hasta que solo quedó a la vista su cuello y su cabeza.

Allí se quedó, quieta como una estatua mientras pasaban las horas y el sol anunciaba el mediodía hasta que un movimiento interrumpió su inmovilidad. Sorprendida, corrió hacia su ropa y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Al principio creyó que era Knuckles y que estaba jugando con ella pero descartó esa opción cuando una voz viajó a su alrededor junto con una brisa de viento.

-Traidora...Enemiga...Arpía...Serás eliminada...

Un rayo de energía negra golpeó el pecho de la equidna haciéndole caer al suelo. Esta se retorció sobre la arena esperando a que pasara el dolor. Aunque tenía la visión borrosa podía distinguir a alguien acercándose a ella. Shade se levantó con una pirueta hacia atrás olvidándose de las tremendas punzadas que se propagaban por la espalda y corrió para embestirlo. Puede que hubiera cambiado pero seguía siendo una guerrera y no tenía miedo ni se había vuelto débil.

El individuo hizo aparecer de su muñeca una cuchilla negra y atacó con ella hacia delante. De pronto, Shade se detuvo y abrió los ojos desconcertada lo que provocó un golpe directo a su brazo.

Rodó por el suelo peligrosamente hacia el río pero antes de caer al agua estiró una pierna y frenó con el pie. Una nube de tierra flotó por el aire. Shade hizo una mueca al sentir un agudo escozor en la piel, un corte de cinco centímetros de longitud se mostraba en el miembro superior izquierdo de la equidna mientras que un riachuelo de sangre procedente de la herida se deslizaba por su mano.

Aprovechó la aproximación de su enemigo para saltar, balancearse en una rama y propinarle una patada desde el aire en todo su cubierto rostro. El oponente se derrumbó en el suelo pero no cayó derrotado mas no siguió peleando. Su mano cubría la zona donde había impactado el ataque de la chica. Un ojo azul sin pupila ni iris se abrió y empezó a mirarla. Shade también se le quedó vigilándole sin hacer nada.

-¿Es que no vas a matarme, "Gata Oscura"?- preguntó a la vez que destapaba el otro ojo de un púrpura brillante que sólo hizo aumentar los sentimientos de Shade.

-No puedo matar a nadie de vosotros, aunque sé que no sois los mismos.

Se oyó una risita procedente del interior de la máscara de metal.

-Nos lo suponíamos. Muchos documentos antiguos hablan de una equidna traidora llamada "Gata Oscura" pero nuestro emperador sabía que no me destruirías. No sabiendo que al fin y al cabo somos tu familia.

Después de aquellas palabras todo se quedó en silencio. Aquel extraño tenía razón pero en el fondo se sentía decepcionada. El "volver a encontrarse" que ella se imaginaba, feliz y lleno de amor, sólo había sido un sueño y, aunque sabía que no iba ser así, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por aquel reencuentro lleno de venganza y sobre todo dolor.

El individuo se puso en pie y le dedicó una reverencia a Shade.

-Por hoy te perdono porque tú me has perdonado. No creas que lo hago por compasión, solamente cumplo órdenes de mi emperador. El encuentro de hoy sólo fue para aclarar una deducción que ha sido cierta. Hasta pronto, "Gata Oscura"- se despidió antes de desaparecer en una incandescente luz blanca.

Shade cayó de rodillas y se llevó una mano a su sangrienta herida. De pronto, sus ojos brillaron con una chispa de esperanza. Quizá había otra oportunidad de salvar a su pueblo, a sus hermanos a pesar de que seguramente habrán pasado miles de años allí.

Un extraño ruido hizo que la equidna mirara para arriba. Se puso en pie y se frotó los párpados para asegurarse de que aquello que veía era real. Sí, definitivamente le habían dado una oportunidad. Se llevó el puño al pecho y lanzó un grito de guerrera hacia el cielo donde en lo más alto y entre las futuras nubes de tormenta se había abierto de nuevo la Celda del Crepúsculo.


	4. Regreso hostil

4º capítulo: Regreso hostil.

Tails hizo virar el Tornado hacia el noroeste. La niebla impedía una visión clara del paisaje pero la luz del sol entre las nubes facilitaba la orientación. Sonic y el zorro de dos colas estuvieron volando toda la mañana buscando al individuo que atacó al erizo pero no vieron más que vapor y lluvia, el día estaba horroroso. En las alas, Sonic miró a los lados intentando hacerse una idea de dónde estaban pero ni siquiera era capaz de divisar las hélices del avión. Lanzó un suspiro desesperado y se dejó caer sobre el frío y húmedo metal.

-No veo nada. Esto es una mierda- se volteó para mirar supuestamente al asiento del piloto- Tails, será mejor volver no vaya a ser que tengamos un accidente.

-No, usaremos las luces aéreas antiniebla. Una modificación en el Tornado.

Sonic parpadeó sorprendido.

-Teníamos una alternativa y nos hemos comido la cabeza intentando ver algo entre las dichosas nubecitas ¿por qué?

-Me faltaba poner otro depósito de combustible para tener la suficiente energía para hacer un viaje largo. Si las uso seguramente no tengamos la gasolina necesaria para volver al laboratorio así que tendríamos que ir a pie, coger las botellas de combustible y regresar a recargar el avión.

-Si podemos ver algo ya de una maldita vez, corramos el riesgo.

Tails no discutió más. Dirigió su mirada al panel de control parpadeante de lucecitas verdes y accionó un pequeño botón amarillo. En ese instante, Sonic se tuvo que tapar los ojos ya que el brillo de las luces antiniebla fue demasiado potente para sus pupilas acostumbradas a la oscuridad de aquel cúmulo de vapor. En su momento de ceguera notó que bajo él el Tornado giraba a la izquierda y empezaba a descender lentamente. Sólo pudo ver que pasaba cuando sus ojos verdes claros acabaron de adaptarse a la fuerte luminiscencia de las bombillas. Ahora apenas había niebla y se podía percibir un mar gris a causa del cielo encapotado. Tails dejó de girar y se limitó a seguir recto donde una isla flotaba en el aire como si unas manos invisibles la estuvieran agarrando.

-Me parece que hemos cambiado de rumbo sin darnos cuenta- dijo el erizo señalando Angel Island con el dedo.

-Bueno, es mejor aterrizar allí. Los pocos minutos que he mantenido las luces antiniebla han consumido mitad del combustible y estar volando ahora mismo sobre el océano es muy peligroso.

Sonic no contestó. Le molestaba la idea de dejar escapar a su enemigo, si no se había escapado ya.

Desconectó el motor del Tornado justo cuando el avión se detuvo por completo en la polvorosa tierra decorada con brotes de hierba verde y diminuta. Sonic bajó de un saltó y aterrizó en el suelo con un ruido sordo. Miró hacia arriba. Todavía había algo de niebla en lo alto del cielo. Suspiró aceptando la aburrida situación en la que se encontraba y caminó hacia adelante, sin saber adónde se dirigía. Detrás de él, pudo percibir que Tails había corrido para alcanzarle y que ahora caminaba a su ritmo tras su espalda.

Pocos minutos después, llegaron al río. El erizo respiró el olor húmedo del aire procedente del agua fría y gris, se arrodilló en la orilla y se mojó sus guantes pero al sacarlos una cara de sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro. De pronto, se levantó súbitamente y miró a su alrededor. Tails lo observó extrañado por el cambio de conducta y pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa?

En vez de darle una respuesta, Sonic estiró los dos brazos desnudos y le enseñó al zorro las dos manos. Sus guantes limpios y blancos estaban dibujados por una línea acuosa escarlata que transmitía dolor y sufrimiento.

-Sangre...Aquí hubo una pelea- se limitó a decir el erizo.

Tails miró a su izquierda. Un camino de violencia y destrucción estaba marcado en la arena junto a los árboles caídos sobre las movidas aguas del canal. Esa escena mostraba una terrible lucha que seguramente habría acabado en una fatal solución. Un delgado pero abundante arroyo de sangre circulaba junto a unos pequeños trozos de afilados cristales clavados en las piedras. Al zorro se le bloqueó la mente.

-¡Sonic! ¿Knuckles no estará...?- llegó a articular.

-No lo sé pero no me voy a quedar aquí a esperar una respuesta. Si Knuckles ha participado en aquella pelea seguro que fue para proteger la Master Emerald. Debería estar en el templo.

-Vayamos, pues.

Cruzaron el río a pie ya que era poco profundo y aunque se empaparon ambos los zapatos, la preocupación pudo con ellos y los dos se adentraron corriendo en el bosque en dirección al majestuoso altar donde se guarda la gema más poderosa del universo y el hogar del equidna más valiente de ese planeta.

Knuckles volvió con un tarro de arcilla lleno de agua a rebosar, dentro de él había un paño. Se sentó al lado de Shade apoyando la espalda en la joya verde que brillaba incansablemente iluminando el rostro pálido y pensativo de la equidna. Knuckles le apartó la mano del brazo herido y colocó en él el paño mojado. Shade miró sin hacer ninguna mueca de dolor como su compañero pasaba el trapo por la herida y lo volvía a mojar en el tarro para limpiar la sangre adherida. Dirigió su mirada al frente en dirección al bosque donde entre esa multitud de árboles localizó supuestamente donde había peleado con el individuo. No percibió que Knuckles le miraba.

-Lo he visto, Shade. Sé con quien has peleado- le dijo lentamente.

-Pero no sabes como me siento...

El equidna varón cambió de postura y devolvió el paño al tarro de barro lleno de agua mezclada con sangre.

-Deberías estar contenta. Puede que todavía haya alguna posibilidad de hacerlos regresar.

-¿Y si no la hay? ¿Y si la esperanza que guardo sólo es una miserable ilusión?- su voz sonaba grave y llorosa, a pesar de que no le caía ni una lágrima.

-Yo quiero pensar que sí la hay. Aunque no son mi pueblo, sí son mi raza y por lo tanto se convierten en mi familia. No pude traer conmigo al clan anterior pero a lo mejor sí puedo traer a esta nueva generación.

Esta vez, Shade sonrió y volteó su mirada hacia el rostro compasivo de Knuckles. Sus ojos púrpuras se clavaron en los de él y por primera vez desde que llegó a ese mundo no se sintió sola. De alguna manera notaba que aquel equidna iba a apoyarla y a acompañarla hasta la muerte si hacía falta. Knuckles apretó una de sus delicadas manos sobre sus puños puntiagudos. No, no se sentía sola. No estaba sola.

-Vaya, que romántico- se oyó desde el fondo del altar.

Knuckles y Shade se separaron y miraron hacia delante. Sonic y Tails caminaban hacia ellos con expresión de tranquilidad recién adquirida al ver que sus amigos se encontraban más o menos bien. El trío de mejores colegas se saludó con un golpe de nudillos y apretón de manos. Shade aprovechó el momento para examinarse la herida. Ya no sangraba y, a pesar de su longitud, no era profunda y estaba cicatrizando bien. Se dio una palmadita en ella y un pequeño dolor le regañó pero no había nada más. Su sanador hizo un buen trabajo, no corría peligro. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos para saludarlos oralmente, por lo menos parecería educada.

-Knuckles- Sonic retrocedió un paso y cambió la expresión de su cara- De camino hacia aquí hemos encontrado signos de lucha en el río. Entre las aguas había sangre y creímos que podías haber caído malherido intentando proteger la Master Emerald.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien. Es sólo que...ha pasado algo...y, bueno, es mejor que te lo cuente Shade en persona.

Los tres miraron a la equidna que se había cruzado de brazos dispuesta a informar de lo sucedido a Sonic y a su joven amigo listo. Hizo un gesto de que se sentaran y cuando todos se hubieron acomodado comenzó a hablar con voz entrecortada.

-Ayer, la noche la pasé sola por razones que Knuckles y yo conocemos- las miradas se centraron en él que se encogió de hombros y abrió mucho los ojos dándole poca importancia- A la mañana, me dispuse a darme un baño en el río pero sería el baño menos satisfactorio de mi vida. En la orilla, me esperaba un viejo conocido de armadura morada y arma negra, me llamó traidora- Shade percibió que Sonic realizaba un extraño gesto pero continuó sin darle mucho interés- Luche con él hasta dejarlo fuera de combate y esa fue mi oportunidad. Podía ver su cuerpo inerte en el suelo, la sangre y el alma esfumándose, darle la muerte que se merecía pero no fui capaz y mi hermano escapó al lugar de donde procedía, una dimensión paralela a la que conocemos como la Celda del Crepúsculo.

-Eso quiere decir...- parpadeó Tails confuso.

-Exacto. El clan Nocturnus ha regresado...

Una explosión sorprendió en el centro del altar arroyando a todos como si una fuerza superior les hubiera empujado salvajemente al suelo. Shade y Tails cayeron al piso, inconscientes pero Sonic y el equidna aguantaron la brutalidad del golpe. En frente de ellos, un escuadrón de Nocturnus les rodeó. Buscaron una forma de escapar de aquel punto de mira pero no había ni un sólo recoveco para que pasara un ratón. No había otra forma. Sonic saltó en el aire, se enrolló formando una bola azul y se disparó hacia los equidnas enemigos. Justo un segundo antes del impacto los Nocturnus desaparecieron dejando la misma luz blanca de siempre como despedida. Knuckles advirtió con un grito al erizo que se desenroscó a tiempo para aterrizar al borde de las enormes escaleras del templo. Se volteó rápidamente para ver a sus atacantes pero no había rastro de ellos, se habían esfumado todos como polvo en el viento. Mirara adonde mirara no había rastro de ellos. Parecía que hubieran dejado de existir de ese mundo sumergiéndose en un reino de nada. Decidió abandonar hasta que un Nocturnus apareció detrás de Knuckles y le propinó una patada en la columna vertebral que hizo que cayera hacia delante. En ese instante, el instinto se apoderó de Sonic e hizo lo que alguien haría en esa situación. Se volteó para contraatacar y coger a sus enemigos por sorpresa pero a mitad de giro un dolor agudo le sorprendió en la nuca. Sonic cayó a la dura piedra y varios dolores más le atacaron al cuerpo. Intentó incorporarse pero millones de estallidos de agonía salían de sus articulaciones. Era demasiado. No podía soportar semejante tormento. Lo peor de todo es que estaba inmovilizado por una cantidad inmensa de piernas y brazos morados azotándole. De pronto, su visión se tornó borrosa y el dolor angustioso aumentó mortalmente. Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue a Knuckles abalanzándose hacia la Master Emerald y un extraño vehículo conducido por un hombre acercándose en el cielo.

* * *

**Tengo que dar las gracias a la gente que comentó mi historia. Muchas gracias, Kamiase y Kira-writer. Me alegro que os haya gustado. Por cierto, Kamiase, Cream estará en la historia pero no tendrá un papel muy relevante pero habrá un capítulo en el que ella se planteará ciertas dudas. Bueno, eso era todo. Muchas gracias de nuevo.**


	5. Reencuentro

5º capítulo: Reencuentro.

Las preguntas de su comandante la agobiaban a cada minuto. No es que los superiores de G.U.N. le intimidaran, sólo que le impedían hacer sus hobbies más apetecibles. La mayoría de esas cuestiones las había oído millones de veces, en cada misión que se le asignaba, y Rouge se limitaba a responder lo que sabía de un modo más resumido. Esa vez, no era una excepción. Cada vez que su jefe la interrogaba con algún dato Rouge contestaba de mala gana con información, la mayoría sin importancia. Una pregunta tras otra y de nuevo la murciélaga respondía cansada de repetir cosas que ya había mencionado.

-Y en el piso superior ¿estaba todo derruido?

-Así es, jefe.

-Pero encontraste un hombre herido...

-Afirmativo, jefe. Entre los escombros pero no se preocupe. Uno de los médicos confirmó que se recuperaría.

Bryan y Matt, que se encontraba detrás de Rouge, se intercambiaron miradas. Bryan con sus típicos ojos temblorosos y Matt con su rostro relajado y paciente.

-Tengo entendido que había algo anormal en las Cámaras de Seguridad- Rouge se sobresaltó, esa pregunta la cogió por sorpresa- Cuente.

-Sí. Verá, los soldados Bryan y Matt me llamaron cuando yo estaba en mi hora de descanso. Al parecer algo no cuadraba con los planos del edificio y así era. En la representación de las Cámaras de Seguridad no aparecía ninguna tubería y estaba todo encharcado de agua pero, ni mucho menos, mencionaba un cráter volcánico, señor.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué acaba de decir?

-Lo que oye. En la esquina del recinto había un gran charco de lava. Algo bastante, si me permite la palabra, anormal.

Salió del cuartel general de G.U.N. temblando como un flan y pálida como la leche, aún siendo su piel clara y blanca. Sus dos compañeros la seguían atrás con mismo caminar acelerado y nervioso pero no comprendían por qué. La murciélaga se sentó en un banco cercano de aquella ciudad abundante de personas que eran esclavas del tiempo y el trabajo, Central City.

-Señora, no sé por qué está tan nerviosa. Usted no ha tenido nada que ver en eso.

Rouge lo miró con sus ojos fieros y cortantes pero esta vez con un aire de bondad.

-No pasa nada, soldado Bryan. Es sólo que...me preocupa que hubiera podido pasar en aquel sitio- mintió. Se sentía sola y desacompañada realmente.

Ya a la noche, Rouge salió de un pequeño bar y se encaminó con paso rápido hacia su casa situada en un barrio de gente normal y discreta. Aquel lugar le servía para escapar de las curiosas miradas de los humanos que, al parecer, nunca han visto a una murciélaga bípeda de mente inteligente con alas gigantes.

Giró hacia al callejón que llevaba hacia su morada. La noche era cálida y tranquila. Perfecto final para aquel extraño día. Las luces anaranjadas de las farolas iluminaban lúgubremente las carreteras que circulaban tras su espalda. Suspiró cansada y de repente, se detuvo cuando una figura negra asomaba tras un cubo de basura con la tapadera torcida. La murciélaga no se asustó ni se alarmó, más bien se puso a sollozar por la presencia de aquel misterioso. La sombra se aproximó despacio hacia ella que seguía quieta observando cada movimiento. Un farol que parpadeaba en lo alto de un edificio iluminó la cabeza negra y redonda de la figura con mechas rojas en lo que parecían púas peinadas hacia atrás. El torso también era negro con un mechón blanco divertido en el pecho. Sus ojos carmesí le repasaron de arriba a abajo mientras esbozaba una pícara sonrisa.

-Shadow...-murmuró tan bajo que el erizo no llegó a oírlo.

Shadow se apegó a ella y le agarró una de sus manos heladas. Sus guantes escondían la palidez que Rouge imaginó que habían cogido. Disimuladamente respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, no podía revelarle nada de lo que sentía a Shadow. Apoyó su otra mano encima de la del erizo y sonrió de la forma más sincera posible.

-Cuanto tiempo, querida mía- saludó Shadow de una forma traviesa.

-¡Cuanto tiempo, dices! ¡Ja, ja! ¡Tres años, muchachote! Siempre desapareces cuando todo vuelve a sus sanas condiciones y regresas cuando los "hombres malos" hacen de las suyas.

-Eso no es verdad...- se defendió. Se cruzó de brazos proyectando un rostro serio.

Rouge hizo una mueca con la boca y negó con la cabeza pero Shadow no podía imaginarse lo feliz que estaba de volver a verle.

-Da igual, he venido para invitarte a una misión de máximo peligro. Al parecer ha habido muchos robos de aparatos de alta tecnología.

-¿Lo ves? Tenía razón.

El erizo refunfuñó.

-¡Vale! Creí que te gustaría realizar cosas más arriesgadas que salvar a unas pobres personas.

Rouge comenzó a andar con su típico movimiento elegante y provocador retrocediendo por el callejón. Al parecer, un helicóptero privado les esperaba para llevarlos a una base que, según Shadow, averiguaría quien era el propietario cuando llegaran.

Dobló la esquina y se encontró con el enorme vehículo de color plateado y hélices cortantes que Shadow había dicho. Le sorprendió ver que las aletas helicoidales giraban rápido pero que no producían ni el menor ruido, eso sí, levantaban más polvo que un plumero.

Abrió muy despacio los ojos. Apenas podía levantar los párpados a causa del cansancio y las punzadas de dolor de cabeza pero reunió fuerzas y se incorporó sobre lo que le pareció una camilla. Por un momento, vio todo borroso y el mareo reinó en su estómago por lo que tuvo que volver a tumbarse y se tomó el tiempo necesario para recuperarse. Cuando notó que su vientre dejaba de removerle las tripas se sentó para tener una idea de dónde se encontraba. Se sorprendió al ver que no estaba en una jaula como se imaginaba pero lo que más le preocupaba era encontrar a sus amigos. Para su alivio estaban todos inconscientes pero en perfectas condiciones a sus lados.

Bajó con cuidado de la camilla y se tambaleó un poco en el momento en que sus pies tocaron el suelo de mármol frío de la sala que parecía un laboratorio. Sonic miró a su alrededor impresionado por lo que veía, era tecnología muy avanzada alguna más avanzada que la de Tails. Le llamó sumamente la atención un extraño y enorme cilindro de cristal recubierto con una tela negra. Por el ruido procedente del interior, algo parecido al romper de las burbujas, supuso que había algún tipo de líquido.

Se giró al oír a sus amigos despertándose uno por uno en sus camillas. Soltaban gemidos de dolor y cansancio pero todos estaban bien. El que peor aspecto tenía era Knuckles. Sonic pensó que habría resistido y sufrido ataques terribles con el fin de proteger su querida joya y, también, que su esfuerzo fue en vano.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Tails frotándose la cabeza con las manos.

-No tengo ni idea, pero este sitio mola mucho- contestó esta vez mirando al techo.

-Sonic, no deberías ponerte a admirar este lugar ¡Míralo! ¡Es un laboratorio! A saber que quieren hacer con nosotros- reprochó Knuckles de mala gana.

-¡Cállate!- le aplacó el erizo agitando una mano.

El equidna gruñó molesto y enojado y dirigió su mirada hacia la derecha. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron hasta que sus pupilas no eran más que dos puntitos negros rodeados de un óvalo morado en un espacio blanco brillante.

-Un momento...- murmuró muy bajo mientras se levantaba casi temblando- ¿¡Dónde está Shade!?

El erizo y su amigo miraron hacia donde miraba el preocupado equidna. Después miraron por la siniestra y pálida habitación, no había nadie más que ellos. Se sobresaltaron al escuchar que se abría la puerta con un sonido chirriante. Inmediatamente, Sonic se puso en guardia preparado para cualquier eventualidad. Un hombre con piernas largas y delgadas y cuerpo redondo, entró en el laboratorio. Portaba una gran chaqueta roja con enormes botones amarillos y unos pantalones ajustados negros. Su cara era semicircular. Llevaba unas gafas oscuras y opacas y tenía una nariz rosada más grande de lo normal en proporción a su cráneo donde por debajo se bamboleaba un revuelto bigote marrón extremadamente largo. El erizo rugió fuertemente pero se calmó al ver quien acompañaba al Dr. Eggman. Era una muchacha elegante que vestía un bonito vestido y botas de tacón, ambos rojos. Sus brazos desnudos acababan en una pulsera dorada desde donde se formaban manos suaves y finas recubiertas por guantes blancos. Su cabello era rosa y muy aplanado adornado con una diadema. Sus orejitas se movían graciosamente en su linda cabeza. En sus ojos verdes como un bosque iluminado a pleno sol se podía distinguir un profundo alivio y alegría al mismo tiempo.

Amy se abalanzó sobre Sonic sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a saludarla o aproximarse a ella. La eriza prefirió entrar ella en acción. Se abrazó a su cuello y le acarició lentamente las púas de la espalda. Le susurró algo al oído que al parecer enterneció a Sonic para que él la rodeara con sus brazos suavemente y la apretase de forma muy delicada contra su pecho.

Poco a poco, se fue separando de él hasta quedar a una distancia de dos dedos como máximo. No la había visto pero por la apariencia de sus dulces ojos, deducía que se le habían escapado algunas lágrimas. Se llevó la mano, aparentemente para rascarse, a la espalda y efectivamente estaba húmeda.

-Sonic...- dijo Amy con voz ronca- estaba muy preocupada por ti. No hace falta que me des explicaciones, lo sé todo.

-¡Uf, qué alivio! ¡Me ahorras el esfuerzo!- bromeó.

Amy soltó una carcajada y lo besó en la mejilla tímidamente. Tails rompió aquella emotiva escena para dirigirse al Dr. Eggman que la observaba con cara de asombro. Se veía que nunca había apreciado imágenes como esas.

-Eggman, me extraña que nos hubieras salvado.

-¿Y si no os salvé?- preguntó con su típico acento humorista.

-Te hemos visto...Antes de desmayarnos- saltó Sonic.

-Oh, vale. Je, je...

Knuckles se aproximó con pasos largos hacia el doctor y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, agarró su chaqueta y dirigió su cara hacía él. Sus amigos lo alertaron pero el equidna estaba lleno de furia e ira y ellos no comprendían el motivo pero al parecer Eggman sí.

-¿!Dónde tienes a Shade!? ¿¡Eh!?- lo agitó- ¡¡Contesta!!- su voz rebotó en las paredes frías de la sala como una pelota de tenis.

-Tranquilo, peludo. No tengo a tu novia.

La palabra "novia" no enfadó a Knuckles más de lo que estaba pero si su respuesta. Lo agitó por encima de su cabeza y lo estampó contra el suelo con una fuerza que lo abolló. Eggman lanzó un quejido de dolor.

-¿¡Qué dónde la tienes!?

La furia era más y más perceptible en los ojos del equidna.

-¡Knuckles, tranquilízate! ¡Dice la verdad! ¡Los Nocturnus han raptado a Shade!- Amy decidió meterse en aquella violenta discusión con el fin de calmar las cosas y lo logró.

Knuckles fue soltando muy despacio la chaqueta de Eggman. La ira había producido una marca terrorífica del tamaño de su puño en la tela roja. El equidna retrocedió tambaleándose hasta llegar a su camilla donde se sentó y comenzó a jadear y sudar. Sonic lo observó con aire de compasión, sabía lo importante que Shade era para él.

-Lo siento, Knuckles. Cuando los Nocturnus me vieron llegar cogieron a Shade y se marcharon de repente. Sólo pude traeros a vosotros conmigo. Lo siento, de verdad.

El equidna sacudió la cabeza y se pasó el puño por los ojos, supuestamente, para secarse las lágrimas.

-No pasa nada. De todas formas, gracias por ayudarnos- saltó de la camilla y respiró hondo- No hay nada de que preocuparse, yo la rescataré- dio un pequeño respingo- ¿Qué pasó con la Master Emerald?

Eggman pronunció una mueca en su boca.

-Tampoco pude evitarlo...Y se la llevaron con Shade.

El momento fue interrumpido por un pitido procedente de la muñeca del doctor. Este se remangó hasta el codo mostrando un brazo grueso y desnudo con una especie de reloj en la muñeca que lanzaba intermitentemente destellos azules. Eggman sonrió al verlo y se levantó, se sacudió las rodillas y juntó las manos.

-Mis otros invitados acaban de llegar. Hacedme el favor de acompañarme- dijo.

-¿Quienes son tus otros invitados?- preguntó curioso Sonic.

Amy soltó una pequeña risita y agarró cariñosamente las manos del erizo contestando:

-Ya lo verás. Sólo te digo que están aquí por la misma causa que nosotros.

-Pero si ni siquiera sabemos por qué estamos aquí- protestó Tails que le sorprendieron mirando los aparatos electrónicos, fascinado.

Salieron en fila india a lo que creyeron que era el vestíbulo de la base de Eggman. Una vocecilla infantil les sobresaltó justo cuando llegaron a una compuerta que conectaba al exterior y que servía para dejar pasar las naves o aviones. Una conejita color crema se aproximaba corriendo desde unos asientos al fondo del lugar. Iba acompañada de una pequeña y redonda criaturita azul claro con un lacito en el cuello. Cream y su chao Cheese frenaron justo al estar enfrente de Sonic y le dedicaron un cálido saludo.

-Veo que todos estáis recuperados- dijo con tono alegre.

-Al igual que yo, Cream también esta informada de todo- comunicó la eriza extendiendo una mano en dirección a la pequeña.

-Es una pena lo de Shade...- los ojos ovalados de Cream mostraban algo de tristeza.

-Pero eso se arregla fácilmente...- saltó una voz masculina desde detrás del grupo.

Sonic se sorprendió gratamente al ver allí al rebelde de Shadow con Rouge a su lado posando de forma provocativa como es lo habitual. A sus espaldas había un helicóptero que dejó de girar las hélices en el momento en que su piloto bajo del vehículo: un robot rojo con ojos granates y armas ocultas en sus metálicas garras.

-Saludos, seres orgánicos resistentes al agua- saludó E-123 Omega, u Omega simplemente.

-Creo que ya estamos todos. Excepto la "churry" de "Knucky", claro- captó Rouge observando a cada uno de los presentes.

Sonic dio un paso hacia el erizo negro y le sonrió prepotentemente.

-Me sorprende que Omega no haya arrasado el lugar y que la cabeza del "doc" siga en su sitio.

-Hay bandera blanca, de momento aunque Omega está muy pendiente de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, ya que los Nocturnus han vuelto y me lo he pasado bastante bien la última vez pues he decidido unirme a la fiesta y ayudar en el rescate de la renegada.

Knuckles se aproximó apartando de un manotazo a Sonic.

-Gracias, Shadow, pero lo haré yo solo.

El oscuro erizo río por lo bajo y entrecerró los ojos de una manera que hasta a Sonic le dio miedo. Temía que se descontrolara y arreara al equidna a leches.

-Sabemos que quieres impresionar a tu amorcito pero sólo conseguirás palmarla de una forma bastante dolorosa. No, el clan se ha hecho muy fuerte para actuar cada uno por su cuenta pero Rouge, Omega, Eggman y yo hemos sido precavidos y mientras estabais inconscientes hemos ideado un plan.

Sonic permaneció en silencio e inmóvil. Su mente había puesto atención en otra cosa. Se había dado cuenta de algo que había tenido delante de sus narices todo el tiempo. El individuo que le atacó en el lago aquella noche no era ni más ni menos que otro integrante de aquel clan de la noche. Un Nocturnus.

* * *

**Aquí acaba mi quinto capítulo de mi fanfic. Otra vez tengo que daros las gracias a vosotros, Kamiase y Kira-writer, por comentar mi historia. Muchas gracias, Kira-writer, por seguirla hasta el final. Me alegro de que te guste tanto. Kamiase, una cosa, te agradezco muchísimo que me consideres un gran escritor pero soy una chica, jejejeje, y me llamo Ana. No me a molestado en absoluto, más bien me pareció divertido. Por favor, no te lo tomes a mal. Estoy muy alagada con ese comentario. Bueno, muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Hermanos de metal

6º capítulo: Hermanos de metal.

El día anterior fue bastante ajetreado. Necesitaban recoger el Tornado de la isla de Angel Island recientemente caída al mar. Tardaron más de lo previsto ya que tuvieron que rellenar el depósito de combustible y calentar el motor antes de despegar. La tardanza no disgustó a Sonic. Le dio tiempo a disfrutar del día soleado y calentito que estaban teniendo. Después, estuvieron repasando el plan y distribuyendo el material correspondiente a cada integrante del equipo.

Ahora, estaban todos a las puertas del hangar con el equipo dividido en grupos y cada uno en una nave. El primer grupo estaba formado por Sonic, Tails y Knuckles a bordo del Tornado; el segundo con Shadow, Rouge y Omega iban en una nave de color negro alargada y con dos motores en los extremos de la cola; el último grupo, formado por Amy y Cream, iban en una pequeña cápsula de solamente dos plazas con un color rosa pastel. Eggman se había tomado muchas molestias en combinar el aspecto de los trastos con el de sus pilotos. El doctor se quedaría en la base preparando de nuevo una nave utilizada anteriormente para viajar a la Celda del Crepúsculo.

-Gracias, Eggman. Te lo agradeceré para toda la vida- dijo Knuckles acomodándose en las alas del Tornado.

-No hay de que mi ingenuo amigo. Arreglar el Cyclone para que podáis viajar a la Celda del Crepúsculo y traer de vuelta a esa panda de equidnas chiflados me mantendrá ocupado el aburrido rato en el que vais a estar saltando y corriendo por ahí- Eggman sonrió y Knuckles asintió con la cabeza- Y ahora, id hasta la guarida.

Poco después, todas las naves despegaron hacia el cielo azul despejado y brillante a causa del brillo del astro rey vigilando desde el cenit. El plan era: el grupo de Sonic se infiltraría en la guarida y se dirigiría a las jaulas. Los miembros de Shadow se abrirían paso hasta la sala de control donde dejarían camino libre al erizo azul y sus integrantes. Amy y Cream vigilarían por los alrededores por si veían regresar a los Nocturnus y dar la voz de alarma.

El trayecto iba a durar como mínimo dos horas. Tiempo en el que Sonic decidió relajarse para disfrutar de los brazos cálidos de los rayos del sol. Se tumbó bajo el caliente metal de las alas y respiró el aire fresco de las alturas. De vez en cuando, una pequeña brisa azotaba sus púas y eso calmaba el ardor del día. Poco a poco, el calor actuó en él meciéndolo y cantándole al oído. Los parpados de Sonic cayeron de golpe y su respiración se hizo agitada. Un brillo azul oscuro apareció delante de él y dijo con voz potente.

-_¡La cárcel donde cae el sol! ¡Allí estoy prisionero!_

Se despertó de golpe y abrió los ojos súbitamente. Se incorporó nervioso y sudando sobre algo duro y frígido. Lo palpó con la mano. Seguía en el Tornado, volando sobre el mar en dirección a la guarida enemiga. Estiró los brazos hacia atrás y se apoyó sobre las alas. Intentando olvidar su reciente sueño, observó a Knuckles. El equidna estaba tumbado sobre una mano tatareando una extraña canción. Estaba claro que estaba aburrido y que meditaba en su mundo. Sonic respiró aliviado, por lo menos no se dio cuenta de su reacción. A continuación se giró hacia Tails y, por suerte, tampoco se había fijado en él. Estaba tecleando en el panel de control haciendo cosas que sólo los pilotos sabían hacer. Miró, por último, a su alrededor para encontrar algo que le indicara el tiempo que había dormido. Como no era un experto en calcular las horas mediante la posición del sol, le preguntó directamente al zorro:

-Tails ¿cuánto tiempo he dormido?

Levantó la vista y miró para él con la frente arrugada.

-Como una hora aproximadamente.

-¿Y sabes cuanto falta para llegar?

Se quedó pensativo unos segundos y después contestó:

-Pues como el trayecto nos llevó menos tiempo de lo que habíamos previsto, un cuarto de hora.

Sonic bufó y se sentó en las alas cruzándose de brazos. Al ver que Knuckles seguía a su aire intentó reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido en su sueño. Le producía escalofríos sólo de pensarlo pero sabía que ese suceso estaba relacionado con todo lo ocurrido.

El Dr. Eggman acabó de colocar la última modelación del Cyclone y corrió a lavarlo. En verdad, lo había estado preparando desde hace dos meses cuando sus radares detectaron actividad dimensional por la zona pero acabar la nave no era lo que más le preocupaba.

Entro en la pequeña sala de experimentos donde el erizo y los demás habían estado recuperándose del ataque de los Nocturnus. Allí, se dirigió a un enorme cilindro cubierto con una tela negra. De un tirón la echó al suelo para descubrir una cápsula llena de un líquido verde burbujeante. Dentro de ella, había un pequeño robot humanoide de color naranja conectado por cables. Sus ojos eran ovalados y negros y en la cabeza tenía una especie de rombo que sobrepasaba esta. Eggman llevó su mano a una palanca al extremo de la cápsula y la bajó. Los cables empezaron a conducir hilos de electricidad al pecho del robot. El proceso de carga había comenzado.

-Pronto vas a entrar en acción, mi viejo gizoid- dijo el doctor observando como los ojos de cristal del robot se iban tornando de azul poco a poco.

-¡Comenzamos el plan ahora!- gritó Tails por los intercomunicadores de las naves.

Un pilar de piedra de unos cincuenta metros aproximadamente se alzaba sobre el mar casi arañando el cielo. Unos pequeños salientes artificiales sobresalían de la roca. Picos rocosos la rodeaban y amenazaban a cualquiera que se acercara a ellos a clavarle sus afiladas puntas y atravesarlo de arriba a abajo. Tails empezó a virar y poco a poco fue seguido por el grupo de Shadow y de Amy. Dio una vuelta alrededor del extraño monumento pétreo para estudiarlo más a fondo pero no había ninguna cosa fuera de lo común.

-Así que esa es la guarida Nocturnus...- dijo Sonic agachado para poder verla por completo.

-¿Ves alguna otra?- preguntó Knuckles con algo de sarcasmo.

Tails dio la última vuelta alrededor de la base y continuó recto cuidando de no alejarse mucho de ella. Las otras naves le seguían a una distancia prudente. El zorro prestó mucha atención a los salientes artificiales. Desde allí arriba se podían ver rampas metálicas en el límite de cada uno de ellos. Tails dedujo que servían de pista para las naves. Después de estudiar todo lo que le pareció interesante se dirigió a los otros equipos por los intercomunicadores.

-Id abandonando los vehículos excepto vosotras, Amy y Cream. Shadow, tú y tu equipo dirigíos a la sala de control lo más rápido posible mientras nosotros recorremos el conducto de ventilación- sus ojos se fijaron en una rejilla en la cima de la base- Amy, avisad por los walkie-talkies si veis cualquier objeto sospechoso aproximándose.

-¡Roger!- gritaron a la vez.

Tails pulsó un botón del panel de navegación e hizo una señal a sus compañeros de que se tiraran. Estos, se arrojaron sin protestar a pesar de que estaban a cincuenta metros del mar. El zorro les siguió por detrás. El Tornado viró solo regresando por el mismo camino por donde habían venido. A unos pocos metros le acompañaba la nave de Shadow también vacía. Regresarían mediante piloto automático a la base de Eggman.

Cuando estuvieron a poca distancia del conducto de ventilación, el zorro se acercó al equidna y a Sonic y ambos se agarraron a sus pies. En ese momento, Tails hizo girar sus dos colas y descendió suavemente sobre la rejilla. Con un poco de artilugio mecánico logró desmontarla para dejar a la vista un conducto de unos noventa centímetros de ancho por el que cabrían perfectamente.

Rouge soltó a Shadow y a Omega justo cuando llegaron a una de las muchas entradas secundarias de la base. Eligieron aquella porque era la que más cerca les dejaría a la sala de control. Perder tiempo era arriesgarse a fracasar en esa situación. Como la mayoría de las cosas de esa base, la seguridad era impecable pero como la mayoría, tenían algún falló. Rouge desmontó un cuadro de códigos situado al lado de la puerta blindada y lo conectó a una pantallita táctil que descifraría la contraseña.

-150394- Rouge repitió la cifra aparecida en voz alta.

Con un sonoro pitido, la puerta blindada de acero se abrió enseguida y sin decir nada corrieron para adentrarse en un oscuro pasillo iluminado solamente por pequeños focos pegados en la pared. En aquella penumbra, únicamente se oían los pasos de Shadow y de la murciélaga y el motor de Omega. Corrían rápido y sin detenerse porque no corrían el peligro de ser detectados ya que no había nadie más que ellos, excepto las cámaras pero de eso se ocuparían más adelante.

Torcieron a la derecha para encontrarse con una enorme puerta sellada también con un código de seguridad. Rouge realizó el mismo proceso y esta vez la cifra correcta fue 311098. El interior de la sala era toda una pared de puestos de vigilancia y mandos de control para las puertas, trampas, cámaras de seguridad, armas y alarmas. Introdujeron la contraseña citada por el aparato de Rouge y empezaron a buscar la cámara correspondiente que grababa al trío pero no sin antes borrar las grabaciones hechas a ellos por las otras cámaras.

-Sonic, os vemos- lo llamó Shadow por el walkie-talkie.

El sonido de su walkie-talkie le sobresaltó. Lo sacó de la funda que llevaba atada en la cintura y se apresuró a contestar. Creía saber de quien se trataba.

-Sonic, os vemos- le informó Shadow.

-Bien, ya habéis llegado. Ahora decidnos hacia donde nos dirigimos.

-De momento, no os mováis. Tenéis miles de rayos infrarrojos a vuestro alrededor. Si pisáis o tocáis alguno activareis las alarmas. Esperad unos segundos- de pronto, el silencio reinó en el lugar. No se oía nada excepto las respiraciones agitadas de cada uno. Sonic empezó a sentirse incómodo en aquella situación pero no se atrevía a moverse por miedo a meter la pata. Por suerte, Shadow acabó más rápido de lo que creía- Ya está hemos desactivado los rayos infrarrojos. Avanzad todo recto y cuando el pasillo se bifurque, tirad a la izquierda y deteneos cuando yo os diga.

Obedecieron rápidamente. Avanzaron por el corredor oscuro lo más rápido que pudieron. Sonic podría irlo más aún pero no podía dejar a Knuckles y a Tails atrás. Sería muy arriesgado. Cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien más allí. Pronto llegaron a la bifurcación y, según ordenó el erizo negro, torcieron a la izquierda. Entonces, amainaron la velocidad por precaución. Shadow les avisaría en cualquier momento que se detuvieran y temían reaccionar tarde si iban muy rápido.

Avanzaban con cautela pero no caminaban, más bien trotaban. La oscuridad engullía toda luz por aquel lugar por lo que no eran capaces de distinguir si era un pasillo o una sala, en tal caso, se mantenían lo más pegados posible. Por cada paso que daban más inseguros se sentían porque nadie les avisaba que pararan. Hubo un momento que aminoraron tanto el ritmo que fueron prácticamente andando.

-Deteneos ahora- ordenó Shadow, por fin, por el Walkie-Talkie de Sonic.

Frenaron en seco, totalmente desorientados por la penumbra que cubría el lugar. Sonic se estaba poniendo histérico intentando visualizar algo a su alrededor. Movió los brazos y notó a Tails y a Knuckles apegados a él. Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas y nerviosas.

-¿Shadow? ¿Qué demonios...?

-Shhh, no hables- interrumpió el erizo negro- Cualquier movimiento que hagáis, cualquier aliento que exhaléis puede activar las ametralladoras. Manteneos lo más quietos posible hasta que las desactive.

Sonic obedeció a regañadientes. Su naturaleza casi hiperactiva le impedía estar quieto por mucho tiempo, por eso, esos minutos fueron los más largos y angustiantes de ese día.

-Listo. Podéis avanzar. Continuad recto unos metros hasta llegar a una puerta de metal y esperad a que la abramos.

De nuevo continuaron siguiendo las órdenes de Shadow y, efectivamente, dieron con la puerta mencionada por el erizo. Knuckles la palpó nervioso. Notaba de alguna manera la presencia de Shade tras ella. Impaciente y sin esperar órdenes de Shadow, levantó el puño derecho y golpeó el frío metal con el puño. Un ruido sordo acompañado de un grito del equidna inundó la sala y fue sucedido por una sonora alarma que iluminó con una deslumbrante luz roja parpadeante lo que pareció ser un corredor pero, en cambio, la puerta se había abierto de par en par.

-¡Knuckles, completo idiota! ¡Tuviste que estropearlo!- le regañó Sonic cambiando la frecuencia del Walkie-Talkie para contactar con Amy- Amy, el sumamente anormal de Knuckles ha activado las alarmas de la guarida ¿cómo van las cosas por ahí fuera?

-¡Tenéis que salir ya! ¡Los Nocturnus se aproximan por todas las direcciones! ¡Se ve que no estaban lejos y que han escuchado las alarmas!

-Informa a Shadow. Nosotros liberaremos a Shade y saldremos por el conducto de ventilación.

Sonic cortó la comunicación he hizo una seña al equipo para que continuaran.

La sala en la que se encontraban ahora estaba completamente cubierta de celdas. La iluminación de la habitación era muy pobre pero suficiente para distinguir a una equidna hembra tumbada sobre el suelo de una de las jaulas. Knuckles corrió hacia ella seguido de Tails y Sonic y se arrodilló frente a Shade. Con un susurro, la llamó y esta se fue despertando poco a poco mostrando sus ojos violetas que hicieron sonreír al equidna. Shade, al ver a Knuckles plantado frente a ella, se sobresaltó y retrocedió hasta el fondo de la celda, después miró al erizo y al pequeño zorro.

-Shade ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Knuckles dirigiendo su mano hacia ella lo más que pudo.

-No debisteis haber venido ¡Marchaos ahora que podéis antes de que ellos os cojan!

-Que nos cojan ¿quién?

-Antes de que os cojamos nosotros- irrumpió unas voces robóticas tras ellos.

Dos robots, uno azul y otro rojo, se encontraban en la entrada de la sala y cada uno portaba una cuchilla en la mano. Los dos tenían en la frente un artefacto de tres puntas con una esfera en el centro. Los ojos del robot rojo eran azules mientras que los del azul eran amarillos pero ambos pares eran fríos. Los dos se aproximaron riendo con la cuchilla en alto. Se preparaban para atacar.

-Sonic, son...- empezó a decir Tails.

-Sí, Tails. Son Scylla y Charyb.

Knuckles se interpuso entre el erizo y el pequeño zorro y alzó el puño en un acto desafiante a los dos gizoids que seguían avanzando sin preocuparse de la advertencia del equidna. Knuckles rugió dando un paso adelante hacia ellos. Esta vez si que se detuvieron.

-Como le hayáis echo algo a Shade, pedazos de lata...

-Tranquilo, equidna- le interrumpió Scylla.

-Tu pequeña está como una rosa pero no puedo decir lo mismo de vosotros- continuó Charyb agitando su arma por encima de la cabeza.

-Os hemos vencido una vez y volveremos a hacerlo- saltó Tails poniéndose al lado de Knuckles.

Shade los llamó desde su celda, parecía preocupada.

-Ni se os ocurra luchar contra ellos. No son los mismos.

Scylla entrecerró sus ojos hasta que solo se veía un tajo azul radiando energía y furia.

-La chiquilla tiene razón. No somos los mismos.

Al decir esto, el gizoid rojizo levantó su cuchilla llameante, dispuesto a atacar. El trío retrocedió medio cegado por las incesantes llamas procedentes del arma. Justo cuando Scylla iba a blandir la cuchilla algo interrumpió su acción. Era otro gizoid pero esta vez de color naranja y con un rombo en la frente. Había realizado el Spin Dash típico de Sonic para atravesar la pared y golpear a Scylla que impactó en la pared contraria. El gizoid miró para el equipo con sus ojos azules distintos a los de Scylla Estos se mostraban amigables y cálidos. Sonic se quedó boquiabierto, reconocía perfectamente a aquel gizoid.

-No...No puede ser...

Aquel gizoid no era ni más ni menos que su antiguo amigo, Emerl.

* * *

**Bueno nos volvemos a ver otra vez y otra vez tengo que agradeceros vuestros _reviews_. Vuestros comentarios me inspiran para seguir escribiendo y nunca la dejaré sin terminar. Me alegro mucho, Kamiase o Javier (¿Cómo prefieres que te llame?) de que te haya gustado el capítulo (ya apareció Cream, jejeje) y gracias, Kira-writer, por decir que mi historia es tan buena. De verdad, me alagáis los dos un montón. Ah, y Kira-writer, gracias por decir que es lindo mi nombre... Eso era todo, amigos, muchísimas gracias de nuevo. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Wings-Dragon**


	7. Entrada a las tinieblas

7º capítulo: Entrada a las tinieblas.

Emerl dejó de prestar atención al erizo y se dirigió hacia Charyb que había salido a socorrer a su compañero. El gizoid azul había empezado a preparar su ataque. Emerl, aún corriendo, se puso en guardia para que el ataque de Charyb no le pillara por sorpresa. El robot cargó a tope su cuchilla y la blandió diciendo "Giga Cuchilla". Un rayo de energía azul se disparó del arma cortante en dirección a su oponente. El hilo de poder brillaba peligrosamente amenazando con dejar hecho cenizas a cualquiera que entrara en contacto con él. Sin embargo, a Emerl no había conseguido amedrentarlo. Se detuvo para calcular la trayectoria y velocidad del ataque y a los pocos segundos realizó una pirueta giratoria a la izquierda que le hizo evadir el potente haz de luz. En cambio, Charyb hizo mostrar su poderío. Su "Giga Cuchilla" había dejado tras de sí un surco de más de un metro de profundidad recubierto de roca y cemento calcinado. El humo emanaba de las estrías de la enorme zanja como si se hubiera producido un incendio recién apagado. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles e incluso Shade se quedaron inmóviles ante aquella demostración de energía. Habían vencido con anterioridad a Charyb pero ahora dudaban de si podrían volver a hacerlo. La mujer equidna tenía razón: aquel gizoid no era el mismo. Ahora era un monstruo metálico que poseía un arma sobrehumana. Era evidente que Scylla también estaba dotado con las mismas cualidades aunque aún no había tenido tiempo de enseñarlas.

-Vaya, vaya. Cuanto tiempo, Odysses- pronunció Charyb bajando su cuchilla. Sonic supuso que estaba preparando algún truco.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada, Charyb. Ni Scylla tampoco- dijo Emerl dirigiéndole al gizoid rojo una rápida mirada. Seguía tumbado e inconsciente.

Charyb se aproximó un paso hacia Emerl alzando una mano.

-Oh, Odysses. Mi hermano y yo hemos pasado el resto de nuestras vidas lamentándonos por lo que te hicimos. La primera vez que llegamos a este mundo estuvimos buscándote pero no encontramos ni tus piezas. Odysses, por favor, vuelve con nosotros.

-Creo que no. Desde el primer momento en que el emperador Ix decidió esclavizar a los demás habitantes de la celda, supe que no podía servir para él pero lo que más me dolió fue que vosotros, a los que consideraba mis hermanos, me traicionarais de ese modo.

-Te he pedido perdón, Odysses. En mi nombre y el de Scylla ¿no te basta con eso?

-Lo siento, Charyb. Tu primera reacción al verme ya lo contesta todo. Intentaste destruirme. Mi respuesta definitiva es no. Ya os las arreglareis con vuestro nuevo emperador.

El gizoid azul agachó la cabeza y pronunció lo que sería un suspiro pero, evidentemente, no respiró ni expulsó aire. Sonic estaba confuso ¿Odysses? ¿Así era como llamaban a Emerl? El erizo dio con la conclusión. Al fin y al cabo el nombre de "Emerl" se lo puso él al ver que su pequeño gizoid no se acordaba del suyo. Odysses debía ser el verdadero.

-Lo he intentado pero has elegido la respuesta equivocada.

En ese momento, Scylla saltó de repente e intentó embestir a Emerl con su frente puntiaguda. Por suerte, el gizoid naranja tuvo los suficientes reflejos para esquivar la acción de su enemigo. Scylla continuó avanzando y chocó contra la jaula metálica de Shade produciendo un ruido seco. La equidna había retrocedido hasta el fondo de la celda al ver que Emerl esquivaba a Scylla y se había salvado de un golpe fatal. Scylla había traspasado la pared y continuó la trayectoria hasta desaparecer. Emerl fue tras él seguido de Charyb. Knuckles observó que algunos de los barrotes estaban esparcidos por el suelo, el impacto había destrozado la jaula. El equidna aprovechó la ocasión y cogió a Shade en brazos. Para sorpresa de Sonic la dejó en el suelo y corrió a la puerta.

-¡Knuckles! ¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Tails.

-Ellos tienen la Master Emerald. Necesito recuperarla.

Justo después de pasar, un temblor sacudió el suelo y las paredes. Una explosión surgió del fondo del corredor que habían recorrido para llegar hasta Shade y millones de escombros procedentes del techo empezaron a caer como si de lluvia se tratase. Knuckles cayó al suelo aturdido y, apresado por el miedo y el agobio, se tapó la cara con las manos al ver que un pedazo de pared se caía sobre él pero cuando ya olía el olor de la piedra en su cara una brisa le recorrió el pelo. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que percibió fue el rostro sonriente de Sonic.

-Esta es una de las pocas veces que te salvo el culo- dijo con un tono irónico.

-Te debo una, erizo.

Un pitido originado por el walkie-talkie distrajo a Sonic quien se apresuró a contestar.

-Aquí Sonic ¿Quién habla?

-¡Sonic! ¡Qué demonios hacéis! ¡Deberíais estar aquí desde hace veinte minutos! ¡Los Nocturnus se aproximan y en enormes grupos!- alarmó Amy, de fondo se escuchaban disparos.

-Ya vamos. Hemos tenido un contrat...

Un estallido resquebrajó la pared con un ruido sordo provocando una onda expansiva que empujó a los cuatro hasta la otra pared contraria. Sonic se incorporó algo aturdido tambaleándose y con la vista borrosa, aunque pudo distinguir un gran hueco en donde antes había un sólido muro. Una nave de color rosa se aproximaba al hueco y otra mucho más grande se acercaba detrás. Sonic se esperaba lo peor si aquella nave Nocturnus alcanzaba a Amy pero su mareo le impedía gritar.

-¡Sonic! ¡Sonic!- su nombre viajando en el viento le espabilaba- ¡Sonic! ¡Ahora, deprisa!

El erizo agitó la cabeza para aliviar los síntomas de su confusión. Lo logró, aunque fuera sutilmente. Miró a sus compañeros que parecían encontrarse mejor y se había dado cuenta de que todos habían caído sobre él haciendo, el erizo, de amortiguador. Al confirmar que no había de que preocuparse, hizo una seña a Tails para que los llevara volando a la nave de Amy. El zorro asintió y agitó sus dos colas. Primero se agarró Sonic, a continuación Knuckles y por último Shade.

-¡No! ¡Volad hacia aquí! ¡No hay tiempo!- dijo una voz justo cuando iban a despegar.

Lo que antes creía como un vehículo enemigo era en realidad una nave extrañamente familiar pero lo que distinguía perfectamente en sus oídos era la voz humorística del Dr. Eggman. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo al pequeño zorro de dos colas, este ya había despegado con tanta fuerza que casi se suelta de sus pies. Tails volaba rápido pero poniendo mucha atención en las oleadas de enemigos que intentaban aplacarles y tirarles al poderoso mar embravecido a causa de los misiles lanzados y las explosiones repentinas. Tails lanzó un grito cuando tras ellos vio derrumbarse la torre de piedra a trozos gigantescos. La sombra de uno de ellos les cubrió peligrosamente y fue creciendo a medida que la enorme porción de estructura se acercaba cargada de destrucción. Todos cerraron los ojos ante la imposible situación de salvarse de ser aplastados pero, casi por puro milagro, Emerl emergió de las grietas de la base impulsado por un propulsor y agarró al zorro por la cintura alejándolo de la trayectoria de la piedra para dejarlo finalmente dentro de la nave pilotada por Eggman.

Después de recuperarse de la repentina aparición de Emerl, el grupo ayudó a Amy, Cream y al grupo de Shadow a subir al vehículo. Eggman les metía una prisa inaguantable y Sonic se sentía avergonzado porque no era capaz de ir más rápido pero con un poco de esfuerzo lograron acomodar a todos en la enorme nave.

-¡El Cyclone! ¡Es el Cyclone!- gritó Tails contento de ver reparada su más reciente creación.

-¿Por qué hemos abandonado el plan? Podríamos haber vuelto perfectamente a la base con la cápsula de Amy- preguntó Sonic mirando de reojo a Emerl que estaba sentado reparándose un brazo.

Eggman contestó sin apartar la mirada del cristal.

-Mirad ahí delante...

Todos miraron a la dirección indicada por el hombre.

Cinco transbordadores, con uno un poco más grande que los demás, ascendían a lo que parecía un enorme agujero negro brillante. El trasbordador más grande era mitad azul y mitad rojo y los demás morados eléctricos pero todos con un extraño símbolo en cada ala, el símbolo Nocturnus.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Charyb y Scylla han escapado!- rugió Emerl agitando un puño de metal.

-Sí, y la Master Emerald va dentro de su nave porque...- se interrumpió a si mismo cuando siete pequeños objetos brillantes, en círculo, fueron tragados por el agujero negro a la vez que el vehículo de los gizoids.

-¡Las siete Chaos Emeralds! ¡Han sido atraídas por la Master Emerald!- continuó Knuckles. Su voz sonaba angustiada.

Shade se aproximó hasta el cristal y acarició la suave superficie.

-La Celda del Crepúsculo...

Todos dirigieron su mirada, un poco entristecida, hacia ella. Incluso Shadow, Rouge y Omega estaban preocupados. Un repentino acelerón les envió al fondo de la cabina, junto con un montón de cajas de provisiones que los enterraron completamente.

-¿Qué intentas? ¿Matarnos del susto?- riñó Rouge apartando una de las cajas con una patada furiosa.

-Nos vamos...- respondió Eggman sin amainar la velocidad- Nos vamos a la Celda del Crepúsculo.

Un temblor sucumbió de repente al penetrar en la entrada del agujero negro. Por el cristal del piloto se podían percibir columnas de rayos azules golpear contra el Cyclone. Todo temblaba. Se escuchaban explosiones afuera pero era imposible distinguir si eran de alguna parte de la nave o eran producidas por el choque de los hilos cargados de poder electrizante. Un llanto de temor se empezó a oír procedente de Cream que se escondía bajo el brazo de una tambaleante Amy. El resto mantenía el equilibrio agarrándose a lo primero que tocaban sus manos. Sólo Eggman era capaz de mantener el control sobre si mismo. Estaba requiriendo una gran cantidad de energía para estabilizar al máximo el Cyclone. Delante de ellos avanzaba la nave de Scylla y Charyb y los cinco transbordadores. Otra explosión se escuchó y ahora si se podía percibir claramente que venía del los motores delanteros del enorme vehículo. Eggman empezó a mover el volante descontroladamente de un lado a otro.

-¿¡Qué ocurre Eggman!- gritó el erizo azul en un intento de ser oído entre ese concierto de estruendos.

-Los gizoids nos han disparado. El Cyclone no responde ¡Nos estrellamos!

La última frase llegó perfectamente a los oídos de Sonic, a pesar de los estallidos producidos en ellos. Cerró los ojos preparándose para morir. A su alrededor pudo sentir como Amy intentaba calmar a la pequeña conejita; como Knuckles protegía a Shade con su propio cuerpo; como Shadow agarraba a Rouge de la mano. Todos habían aceptado su destino. El destino final. De pronto millones de estallidos de dolor lo sacudieron por todas partes y todo se volvió blanco.

_-Has llegado, heroico erizo, a la cárcel donde cae el sol. Ahora libérame, libera a los Guerreros de la Luna. Estamos cerca. Libéranos para que podamos luchar a tu lado. Para eliminar la oscuridad que ensució el universo..._- fue lo último que oyó antes de quedarse inconsciente.

* * *

**Bueno, hola de nuevo. Aquí está mi séptimo capítulo y, como en cada uno, tengo que agradecer de nuevo vuestros reviews. Muchas gracias otra vez, Kamiase, Kira-writer, Slecht Bloed (sí, esa completa desconocida) y Ajcosmo. Sé que soy cansina pero me alagais con esos comentarios. Kira-writer, me alegro de que te haya emocionado mi anterior capítulo. Hoy os dejo pronto porque es muy tarde (23:40 pm). Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo y gracias por los comentarios, especialmente a ti, Kamiase y a ti, Kira-writer.**

**Wings-Dragon**


	8. La vida de Emerl

****

Aquí estoy con el octavo capítulo. Los que lo leais os daréis cuenta de que es más corto que los demás pero este capítulo es más de información que de acción (bueno, acción no hay). Necesitaba hacer un episodio que respondiera a algunas cuestiones. Bueno, eso es lo único que quería decir. Espero que os guste.

* * *

8º capítulo: La vida de Emerl.

Un dolor espantoso de cabeza estalló en su cráneo nada más abrir los ojos y le obligó de nuevo a cerrarlos y a relajarse. Estuvo así dos minutos hasta que notó que la increíble molestia desaparecía por momentos. Entonces, sí se levantó.

Al principio lo vio todo borroso a causa del mareo repentino pero poco a poco fue recuperando la visión y pudo distinguir a sus amigos esparcidos e inertes por toda una zona desértica y rocosa. La preocupación y el miedo le sobrevinieron y sin pensar si había alguien por la zona corrió a auxiliar a sus compañeros, aunque todavía no sabía cómo.

-¡Tails, amigo, despierta! ¡Oh, Amy, dime algo! ¡Knuckles! ¿¡Me oyes! ¡Eggman, Shadow, Rouge, Cream!- estuvo así un buen rato, de un lado para otro intentando despertar a sus queridos amigos pero ni siquiera se movían.

El temor pudo con Sonic. Se desplomó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar. No, no podía haberlos perdido. No de esa manera. No había podido ni ayudarlos, ni de despedirse. No podía estar solo ahora.

Un dolor punzante le sacudió las costillas y entonces se dio cuenta de que él también estaba herido, aunque no de gravedad.

-No están muertos- le dijo una voz robótica pero viva a la vez.

El erizo giró su cuerpo lentamente hacia atrás, hacia el origen de aquellas palabras tan tranquilizantes.

-¿Emerl?- sólo llegó a pronunciar.

El gizoid se arrodilló al lado de Sonic y le puso una mano en su espalda. A pesar de ser un robot se comportaba como una criatura orgánica por eso el erizo no le veía sólo como una máquina.

-Eres un buen amigo. Te preocupas mucho, o quizás demasiado, por ellos y siempre intentas ayudarles aunque tengas que arriesgar tu vida.

-¿Están bien?- Sonic había escuchado el comentario pero en ese momento le importaban más otras cosas- ¿Están vivos?

Emerl se levantó y se llevó las manos a su cadera metálica.

-Sí, lo están y todo gracias a Eggman. Si no hubiera realizado la maniobra de emergencia en el último instante quizás tú tampoco estarías tan sano y salvo. Omega y yo os hemos vigilado y atendido y todos estáis fuera de peligro.

El erizo lanzó un suspiro muy sonoro y se pasó por la cabeza sus grandes manos. Estaban bien y no había nada de que preocuparse, al menos de momento.

El silencio que hubo a continuación duró más de diez minutos. Tiempo en el que Sonic lloró de alegría por la estupenda noticia de la salud de sus amigos. En el momento en que se hubo relajado se volteó hacia Emerl, que estaba sereno y tranquilo, sentado a su lado, y le preguntó:

-¿Por qué te llamaron Odysses?

El gizoid cerró sus ojos con unos finos párpados metálicos.

-Sonic, este largo tiempo que he estado desaparecido, en mi inconsciencia estuve recordando cosas de mi pasado. Un pasado horrible- Emerl emitió un suspiro- Verás, cuando fui creado en una de las muchas fábricas de gizoids de Nocturnia inmediatamente pasé al servicio del emperador Ix. En ese tiempo ya estábamos encerrados en la Celda del Crepúsculo. El emperador Ix estaba creando una gran cantidad de gizoids pero no sabíamos nadie el por qué así que seguimos con nuestra ignorancia. El caso es que me probaron y al ver mis grandes dotes y habilidades me juntaron con los gizoids más poderosos que se hicieron: Charyb y Scylla y a mi se me dio el nombre de Odysses. Durante el tiempo que he servido al emperador fui feliz y me encariñé de tal forma con mis compañeros, igual que ellos conmigo, que empezamos a hacernos inseparables. Pero cuando me enteré de por qué Ix creaba a tantos gizoids me horroricé y tuve miedo. Los creaba para poder controlar y vigilar a los habitantes de la Celda del Crepúsculo, quería esclavizarlos. Yo no podía soportar eso y fue entonces cuando les dije que me marchaba del lado de Ix a Charyb y a Scylla. Ellos eran fiel servidores de él hasta la muerte y desaprobaban mi deslealtad, sin embargo, me dejaron ir aunque de una forma muy extraña. Durante un año fui alojado en el hogar de un equidna muy amable y un gran amigo, se llamaba Nestor.

-¿Nestor el Sabio?- preguntó Sonic para confirmar sus sospechas.

-Exacto. Nestor me acogió y me cuidó. Nos hicimos íntimos. Pero pasado ese tiempo Ix ya había creado suficientes gizoids e iba a poner en marcha su plan. Yo decidí mostrarme e intentar parar esa locura pero no podía hacerlo solo así que convoqué a Scylla y a Charyb en un lugar secreto para intentar convencerlos. Ellos aceptaron ir y yo salté de alegría no por el mero hecho de que vinieran sino de saber que aun significo algo para ellos. Así que llegó el día y, según el acuerdo, fui al punto de reunión establecido pero, oh, dios ¿qué me encontré allí? Me encontré con que mis dos hermanos a los que amaba me habían traicionado. Allí no estábamos los tres solos. Estaba toda la tropa de Ix y el mismísimo emperador, que al ver con sus propios ojos mi deslealtad mandó expulsarme de Nocturnia y vagar por el frío espacio de la celda.

Emerl parpadeó. Sonic siguió preguntando.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-No lo sé. Me desconecté poco tiempo después de ser desterrado. Cuando me desperté estaba en tu mundo pero, como bien sabes, perdí la memoria.

Hubo otro silencio prolongado en el que Sonic pensó detenidamente en la historia de Emerl. Sus hermanos le habían traicionado. Que mal debió de sentirse cuando ocurrió todo eso. Sentirte decepcionado por tu propia familia porque estaba claro que Charyb y Scylla habían sido su familia.

El gizoid se levantó y se llevó un dedo a su cabeza metálica y la agachó. Como si estuviera meditando. Al cabo de un rato volvió a su posición normal y dijo:

-Omega acaba de reparar el Cyclone. Cuando despierten los demás partiremos a por los dos pedazos de metal ¿Eh, Sonic?

-Emerl ¿dónde demonios estamos?- preguntó el erizo.

-¿No reconoces este lugar? Tengo entendido que no es la primera vez que vienes- y Emerl se alejó corriendo.

Sonic se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, entonces sonrió. Claro que reconocía ese sitio. Un desierto rocoso con vientos polvorosos que teñían de naranja el cielo y criaturas de piel dura con una especie de piedra en el abdomen. Enseguida reconoció la colonia Kron.

* * *

**Aquí acaba el capítulo. Ya sé que ha sido cortito pero el resto serán como los anteriores aproximadamente. De nuevo tengo que agradeceros vuestros reviews, Kamiase y Kira-writer. Se que soy muy pesada pero es que realmente me siento afortunada de que a alguien le guste mi fanfic porque yo soy una persona que entro bastante en esta página y veo historias de Sonic the Hedgehog que poca gente las comenta. Por eso, en cada capítulo voy agradeceros vuestros reviews. Además, tengo también mucha suerte porque vosotros, Kamiase y Kira-writer, sois muy buenas personas y muy amables conmigo y, sinceramente, no me lo merezco. Bueno, dejo de hablar sino...puede que me eche a llorar, jajajaja. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y muchísimas gracias por todo. A cuidarse y besos.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**PD: Este capítulo lo he colgado tan pronto porque mañana me voy de viaje y no sé cuando volveré.**


	9. Shade, sangre compartida

9º capítulo: Shade, sangre compartida.

Sonic le trajo al pequeño Tails un vendaje nuevo y le ayudó a colocárselo en la frente. Sobre el gran chichón que sobresalía de la piel y el pelaje.

Con sumo cuidado para no producirle molestia alguna le fue enrollando el trozo largo de esparadrapo blanco hasta que quedó totalmente ajustado. El zorro se tocó la venda e hizo una mueca de dolor al dar con el punto frágil del golpe.

Tails fue el primero en despertarse y todavía estaba demasiado débil. Lo había llevado en brazos hasta una habitación del Cyclone y lo había tumbado en una cama a descansar. Le había mandado dormir pero estaba demasiado adolorido para conciliar el sueño.

El erizo, preocupado por las repentinas ojeras del zorro, apagó la luz del cuarto y se sentó en una silla.

-Tails, tienes que descansar un rato. Tranquilo, yo estaré cuidando de ti, aquí a tu lado.

Sonic vio la silueta de la cabeza de Tails girarse sobre la almohada y cerrar los párpados lentamente.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió despacio y sin hacer ruido. Knuckles entró de puntillas y llegó hasta el erizo. El equidna sólo llevaba una gasa en el brazo izquierdo manchado con una gota de sangre.

-¿Qué tal está?- le preguntó al erizo.

-¿Qué tal estás tú?

-Yo estoy bien pero él no- le contestó en tono borde.

Sonic cambió de postura y lanzó un bostezo.

-Creo que duerme.

-Tú también deberías hacerlo.

-Prometí cuidar de él. No tengo tiempo para sueñecitos.

Knuckles caminó hasta la puerta y la volvió a abrir con cuidado.

-Como quieras, héroe.

En cambio, sí tenía sueño pero tenía que estar con Tails, a su lado, como le prometió. Le cayeron de golpe los párpados. Imágenes sin sentido pasaron por su cabeza. No, no, tenía que cuidar de su amigo. No podía dormirse. Las imágenes iban aclarándose a cada poco. Tenía que aguantar, tenía que estar con su mejor colega...

Una figura blanca difuminada se le apareció delante. La tocó con la mano pero no sintió nada. Era extraño, era como si la hubiese visto antes pero que no le pudiera hablar, ni sentir. Sólo ver.

-_Sonic..._- le dijo.

Intentó pronunciar palabra pero le fue imposible. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que se comunicaba telepáticamente.

-_¿Sí? ¿De qué me conoces?_

_-Eres el héroe capaz de controlar el caos. Aquí todo el mundo te conoce._

Sonic frunció el ceño extrañado.

_-¿Dónde es "aquí"?-_ preguntó.

_-En la cárcel dónde cae el sol. La Celda del Crepúsculo._

_-Yo estoy aquí ¿Dónde estáis vosotros?_

_-Pronto estaremos a tu lado. Otra vez contigo. Para volver a luchar contra la oscuridad._

_-¿Otra vez conmigo?_

Y la figura blanca desapareció.

Caminó despacio y sigilosa. Los Kron podrían estar por cualquier parte y podría ser peligroso si alguno le sorprendiera merodeando por sus territorios. Antes, con el delegado Krag a su mando, aun tenían seguridad para andar a sus anchas por aquellas tierras desérticas pero ahora que los flujos del tiempo entre dimensiones habían cambiado era ilógico que el jefe Kron siguiera vivo después de tres mil años.

Un sonido de caída de piedras asustó a Shade y echó a correr para no ser vista por el supuesto merodeador. Durante su carrera sólo se centró en escapar sin ser vista y no logró percibir un trozo de roca que sobresalía del suelo, así que tropezó y rodó unos metros encima de la rasposa arena unos segundos antes de impactar contra un muro rocoso. Por suerte, su antigua armadura Nocturnus, que se había puesto mientras sus amigos yacían inconscientes, la protegió de heridas y magulladuras y salió ilesa. Aún así le sorprendió el impacto. Se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de las rodillas. Al levantar la cabeza, se sobresaltó retrocediendo un paso hacia atrás. En el muro de piedra rojiza que había delante de ella, se había abierto una espacie de cueva con la diferencia de que tenía las paredes recubiertas de metal por el que serpenteaban cables de distinto color. Entonces, una presencia mental de unas emociones familiares invadió su pensamiento. La misma presencia mental que había sentido antes del impacto de la nave. Estaba ahí dentro. Lo presentía muy cerca...

Caminó despacio poniendo excesiva atención en los sonidos que la rodeaban. Principalmente escuchaba corriente eléctrica por el interior de los cables y el eco de sus pasos resonando en las paredes metálicas. La presencia mental se hacía más fuerte...

Un tintineo de gotas constante rompía el silencio misterioso. Shade se estaba poniendo nerviosa y para relajarse empezó a contarlas mientras avanzaba. 1, 2, 3...

15, 16, 17...

28, 29, 30...

80, 81, 82...

Justo cuando iba por la noventa y tres algo le había llamado mucho la atención. Dos piedras relucientes verde y azul claro que brillaban intensamente. Puede que más que las estrellas. Desprendían un poder inigualable, incontrolable. Sabía bien que eran, dos Chaos Emeralds. Le pareció extraño encontrarlas porque se suponía que iban con la nave de Charyb y Scylla pero ya pensaría en eso más tarde aunque, pensó, que podrían haber sido repelidas por la Master Emerald cuando entraron en contacto con el campo electromagnético del agujero negro. Se agachó a recogerlas y cuando se incorporó se percató de que una estructura cuadrada con cristales azules que no dejaban ver su interior, conectada a los cables que recorrían la cueva, estaba justo enfrente de ella. Parecía una especie de celda. De ahí provenía la presencia mental.

Se acercó lentamente y puso una mano sobre el cristal azulado. Estaba frío y liso.

Una palanca reposaba en la pared de al lado. Shade se aproximó y tiró de ella para abajo. Entonces la jaula se abrió.

Un vapor blanco le impidió la visión pero pudo percibir como una silueta de su misma estatura salía de la celda. Le siguió una mucho más grande y voluminosa. A esta le continuó una pequeña que levitaba al parecer con la ayuda de finas aletas en sus costados. Por último, salieron dos figuras enormes, una reptaba y otra tenía forma humanoide.

El vapor se disipó y un equidna portador de una armadura nocturnus sustituyó a la primera silueta y Shade no pudo mantenerse en pie. El equidna macho se acercó y se agachó enfrente de ella. Con sumo cariño le puso las manos en la cintura y le besó la frente. Shade no se resistió. Nunca se resistiría a la persona que tenía delante. A una persona que creía desaparecida. Que creía muerta y perdida. Estuvo días llorando cuando se fue de su lado y aguantando por poder seguir viviendo. Durante todos esos años la herida del abandono la estuvo torturando y sangrando amenazándola con destruirla. Pero ahora estaba justo enfrente, estaba vivo y bien. La herida se había cerrado de repente. De aquella persona procedía la presencia mental. De su hermano mayor.

-Nux...- sólo llegó a pronunciar. El nudo de su garganta casi le impedía respirar con normalidad.

-Tranquila, pequeña. Relájate- le dijo, acariciando con una mano la mejilla de la equidna aturdida.

Shade se llevó una mano al pecho y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que jadeaba a causa del shock. Recogió las piernas para ponerse de rodillas y tembló peligrosamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Shade? ¿Te mareas?- le preguntó Nux, arrimando un poco más su rostro con el de su hermana.

-Es...estás vivo. Yo t...te creía m...- tosió ruidosamente y no pudo acabar la frase.

-La historia no acabó como tú crees. La historia aún continúa y ellos nos ayudarán a terminarla con su final correspondiente- dijo, señalando a los cuatro individuos, correspondientes a las demás siluetas, situados detrás de él.

Con la sorpresa no le dio tiempo a fijarse a los amigos que estuvieron contemplando aquella escena fraternal. Estaba un poco avergonzada. Pero todo eso desapareció cuando los había reconocido. Los cuatro individuos no eran ni más ni menos que la reina N´rrgal; el delegado de los Kron, Krag; el general de los Zoah, Raxos y la Mente Suprema de los Voxai, Thebes. Los cuatro alienígenas que los ayudaron con la misión de asaltar Nocturnia para detener al emperador Ix. Ahora estaban todos juntos de nuevo.

-¿Pe...pero como?

Shade no podía creérselo. No sólo estaba vivo su hermano sino que sus antiguos amigos estaban con él.

-Te lo explicaremos después, ahora tienes que llevarnos junto a él.

-¿Junto a quién?

-Junto al héroe capaz de controlar el caos.

-_Sonic..._- fue lo que pensó.

Agachó la cabeza y miró las dos relucientes Chaos Emeralds que titilaban en su mano como si se comunicaran entre ellas.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad. Los párpados le pesaban a causa del cansancio que aún tenía metido en el cuerpo. Soltó un quejido cuando un hueso de su pierna derecha estalló al doblarla y le dejó un dolor molesto por todo el músculo. Al final, logró sentarse como es debido en la silla. Su espalda le castigó por el repentino movimiento.

Miró a la derecha y suspiró. Tails seguía durmiendo, ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Dormía profundamente y tranquilo. Su cara ya no mostraba signos de dolor ni sufrimiento.

Sonic se sentía muy orgulloso de él. Si hubo algún valiente en ese día ese había sido Tails. Cierto es que Eggman fue un completo héroe pero si el zorro no hubiera escalado hasta el techo del Cyclone en plena caída para arreglar los controles de la nave, la maniobra del doctor no hubiera servido de nada.

El erizo sonrió amistosamente a su querido amiguito dormido. Hasta Sonic se enternecía al verlo así, con los ojitos cerrados y respirando en paz.

-Sonic ¿puedo pasar?

Era Shade. El erizo se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta cerrada. Según parecía, la equidna estaba totalmente repuesta, aunque su voz sonaba algo distinta. Tal vez cansada. Era un motivo razonable.

-Hola, Shade- saludó nada más abrir la puerta. Frunció el entrecejo al ver a cinco siluetas oscuras detrás de ella- Veo que vienes acompañada.

-Sí. Esta gente quiere hablar contigo y te aseguro de que no te arrepentirás de verlos...

-Si quieren hablar, aquí estoy pero es mejor hacerlo en otra habitación. No quiero despertar a Tails.

Shade echó las cejas para abajo y dijo:

-Todavía no está del todo bien ¿verdad?

Sonic suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza por un momento, como si estuviera conteniendo el lloro.

-Ha hecho algo muy noble, Shade. Noble y arriesgado y ha pagado por ello. Necesita descansar mucho y recuperar toda la energía posible. Aún está muy débil.

-Entiendo. Gracias por la información.

Las figuras oscuras dieron un paso hacia delante a la vez y sus cuerpos se iluminaron a la luz de las bombillas que colgaban del techo. El erizo miró por encima del hombro de Shade. No tuvo tiempo de poner cara de sorpresa cuando reconoció quienes eran pero estaba muy impresionado. El corazón le empezó a latir velozmente amenazándole con salir de su pecho.

-No, creo que hablaremos aquí, además, no molestaremos a Tails- dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la equidna- Shade, deberías ir a ver a Knuckles. Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

-Muy bien, iré.

Antes de marcharse, Shade se volteó hacia uno de los individuos, un equidna joven y alto, y le acarició una de las manos. Él asintió con la cabeza y besó la mejilla de ella. Después, Shade se giró y se perdió por el pasillo.

Los cinco personajes se quedaron mirando al erizo.

-Otra vez vemos nos, Sonic the Hedgehog- saludó el delegado Krag.

-Mi pueblo te manda sssaludosss- siguió la reina N´rrgal con su distinguido siseo.

-Espero que hayas mantenido tu fuerza al máximo, enano- el general Raxos mostró su escudo azul chispeante en señal de reverencia. Su enorme tamaño casi no cabía en la nave.

-_Hola, Sonic. Presiento sorpresa en tus pensamientos_- se comunicó Thebes a través de vía mental.

Parpadeó hasta siete veces antes de comprender lo que había pasado pero ni siquiera lo hizo. Los cuatro alienígenas que había conocido hace tres años estaban delante de él como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo y eso que para ellos, según lo que le había dicho Shade, habían pasado tres mil años.

-Vaya, cuanto tiempo. Más para vosotros que para mí pero aún así...Vaya- miró al Voxai- Thebes, fuiste tú. Tú me dijiste que llegara hasta aquí. Tú me dijiste que estabais prisioneros.

El alienígena levitante negó con su extraña cabeza y en ese momento, Sonic notó su conexión mental penetrando en su conciencia.

-_No, no fui yo. Yo sólo proporcioné la vía para comunicarnos contigo en una dimensión distinta. No fue fácil extender mis lazos telepáticos fuera de la Celda del Crepúsculo y después encontrar tu mente. Aunque no lo percibas tardé más de un milenio._

-¿Entonces quien fue?

-_Él-_ señaló al equidna.

El chico se adelantó dos pasos al grupo y extendió una mano a Sonic. El erizo se la cogió y ambos agitaron el brazo del otro. Sea quien fuese tenía buenas intenciones pero eso al erizo no le bastaba. Millones de preguntas para ese misterioso rebotaban en su cabeza intentando salir como pudieran al exterior.

-Encantado de conocerte, Sonic the Hedgehog. Me llamo Nux y soy el hermano de vuestra compañera Shade.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Como podéis ver, he regresado! ¡Y con el noveno capítulo! Muchas gracias a mis dos comentaristas favoritos por desearme un feliz viaje. La verdad es que estaba pensando en como seguir este fanfic y el tema para el próximo que escriba. Tengo algunas ideas. Otra vez os agradezco vuestros alagos hacia mi historia y que, por supuesto, dediqueis algo de vuestro tiempo en leerla. Realmente estoy muy agradecida y, sobre todo, feliz. Sois vosotros los que me inspiráis para continuar este relato. Tengo que deciros que ya tengo el final del fanfic y que no será el único que escriba. Bueno, me tengo que ir a cenar. Que lo paséis bien esta semana y cuidaros mucho, Kamiase y Kira-writer. Besos.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**PD: Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews. **


	10. Reunidos

10º capítulo: Reunidos.

Sonic se quedó de piedra. Frío y tieso. Lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse al hermano de Shade en aquella dimensión que todavía era desconocida para él. Ahora entendía porque del trato cariñoso que la equidna le mostró a... ¿Nux, se llamaba? Era un ser de la misma sangre que compartió el mismo útero materno. Ahora si lo comprendía pero no comprendía por qué había aparecido justo en ese momento y no antes para ayudarlos contra la guerra con el emperador Ix. Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca.

-Bueno, esto sí que es una sorpresa. Me he quedado...estupefacto- dijo el erizo marcando en su voz un toque sarcástico.

-Sentimos haber aparecido así pero el destino lo ha querido de este modo y es como se hizo- siguió Nux con voz profunda y serena.

-Claro. Eh, querías verme ¿no?

Nux movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Sus ojos azules oscuros eran los únicos que brillaban en aquella penumbra negra.

-En realidad, te buscaba porque yo soy el único que conoce la clave para vencer al espíritu de Nocturnia. Verás- sacó de un bolsillo de su armadura una pequeña tableta de piedra- hace tiempo encontré esto en unas ruinas de mi antigua ciudad. Al parecer, alguien que era adivino escribió esto con la esperanza de que lo descifráramos y que acabáramos con esa futura maldición, que se está cumpliendo ahora. Esa persona vio los acontecimientos futuros y por tanto esta es la única manera de destruir el mal que reside en Nocturnia.

Nux pasó a Sonic la tableta. El erizo repasó con una mano la superficie de aquel folio pedroso. En el centro estaba esculpido un texto con letras muy elegantes pero en su idioma. Sonic estaba maravillado.

-"Cuando la penumbra llegue al colapso de su poder y todo parezca perdido, el caos se juntará y las dos oscuridades, que serán bendecidas, se convertirán en luz para fusionarse con el espíritu de la vida y traer la calma perfecta a nuestro mundo. Argus"-leyó.

Puso excesiva atención en la última palabra. Argus. Nestor les habó anteriormente de un suceso histórico provocado justo después de entrar su pueblo en la Celda del Crepúsculo. Nestor contó que una voz misteriosa pronunció ese nombre, Argus. A ese suceso lo habían bautizado como el "evento Argus" ¿qué tenía que ver ese Argus con aquella predicción?

-¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir tres mil años? ¿Es que las razas de la celda viven más que nosotros?- quiso empezar desde el principio.

Nux le contestó enseguida.

-En teoría, sí, pero no tanto tiempo. Mientras que vosotros podéis conservaros hasta más o menos los noventa años, nosotros podemos vivir trescientos años perfectamente. Lo nuestro fue un caso especial. En Nocturnia, yo hice una cosa terrible y mandaron mi ejecución. En cambio, escapé y el emperador Ix mandó tropas Nocturnus para encontrarme y matarme. En plena persecución, tropecé con esa tableta y decidí esconderme para protegerla y usarla cuando llegara el momento pero ¿dónde ocultarme para sobrevivir al paso de los años? Estaba claro que el momento de la predicción sería mucho más adelante. Entonces, aquí en la Colonia Kron, como respuesta a mi preocupación, encontré la última CCT.

-¿Qué significa CCT?

-"Cápsula de Conservación Temporal". Aquella CCT era una de las tres que existían. Dos de ellas ya habían sido descubiertas y estaban en Nocturnia y la que había encontrado era la última que quedaba. La activé y me escondí allí. Desde ese momento llevé cinco mil años descansando hasta que mi hermana me liberó.

Hubo una pausa. Sonic estuvo asimilando todo mientras Nux le miraba sin ofrecer ningún cambio en su rostro. Estaba en calma y sin moverse. Parpadeaba de vez en cuando pero a parte de eso, vigilaba al erizo pacientemente.

-Y vosotros ¿cómo os reunisteis con él?

Primero habló la reina N´rrgal. Arqueó su viscoso cuello verde y siseó.

-Cuando oss marchassteiss a vuesstro mundo, el campo que rodeaba Nocturnia volvió a aparecer y ssupussimos que no había acabado la guerra. Entoncesss, decidimossss esssperarosss pero sssabiendo que el flujo del tiempo había cambiado esso iba a resssultarnos imposssible porque a vosssotrosss venir aquí podría cossstarosss un año pero aquí hubiera passsado un milenio.

La reina miró ahora a Krag. Sus venas rojas similares a la lava emitieron un breve destello.

-Volver todos a hogar nuestro, acabados y aceptando que terror de Nocturnia reinar más y peor. Pero yo encontrar cueva extraña un día y en interior suyo la CCT estar. Yo llamar a compañeros para noticia avisar y plan proponer.

Raxos hizo un gesto al Kron y siguió él. A Sonic le abrumaba su tamaño y se preguntaba cómo no se hundía en la tierra.

-Decidimos esperarte ya que ahora podríamos estar dormidos sin preocuparnos el tiempo que pasase. No envejeceríamos. Pero dentro de aquella CCT estaba Nux y nos explicó su propósito. Juntos intentamos por todos los medios avisarte de que tenías que volver y lo logramos, bueno, más bien te asustamos.

Thebes se coló en su mente para explicarle. La presencia del Voxai supremo era paciente.

-_Lo único que funciona cuando estás dormido en la CCT es la conciencia y con ella_ _es como nos hemos comunicado contigo. Como te expliqué antes, extendí mi contacto mental fuera de esta dimensión y busqué tu presencia. Cuando la encontré dejé que Nux te transmitiera el mensaje porque yo estaba demasiado cansado por el proceso. No fue nada fácil..._

Sonic se frotó el mentón. Menuda historieta. Ese tipo de cosas no las oye todos los días, bueno, casi todos los días.

-¿Y vuestros pueblos? ¿A quién siguen si sus líderes se han marchado?

Todos los alienígenas, excepto el equidna, se miraron y soltaron risitas peculiares. La risa mental de Thebes era muy extraña y este captó su curiosidad.

-_Noto que nunca me has oído reír. No te preocupes, es normal que te sorprenda este tipo de carcajada-_ la conciencia de Thebes adquirió un aire de comprensión-_ Verás, hemos dejado algo así como un sustituto. Eso lo habíamos tenido claro desde el principio sino el nuevo emperador lo tendría más fácil para subyugar a nuestra gente y eso no lo podíamos permitir._

Sonic parpadeó.

-Bien, creo que lo he entendido todo. Una cosa más...

_-Espera-_ interrumpió el Voxai que se giró hacia la izquierda-_ Maldición...Vienen tropas Nocturnus. Capto sus mentes. Sonic, si no peleamos nos cogerán a todos y destruirán el Cyclone y así no podremos hacer nada. _

-Perfecto. Saldré al descampado a proteger la zona. Krag y Raxos, venid conmigo. Solo no podré hacer nada.

Nux dio un paso hacia delante, agarró el brazo de Sonic y lo miró con ojos brillantes que acabaron por intimidarle. Nunca antes lo habían aplacado con semejante mirada. Era escalofriante.

-Sonic, permíteme ir contigo. Permíteme hacerte saber que soy de confianza y déjame enseñarte de lo que soy capaz.

El erizo asintió y el equidna le soltó. Sonic frunció el entrecejo y cerró los párpados hasta que sólo quedó a la vista una franja muy delgada donde dos pequeños óvalos verdes se lucían.

-No despertéis a Tails.

Y en medio segundo desapareció dejando tras de sí un haz azul resplandeciente.

El sol característico de aquel asteroide estaba en lo más alto de su cenit e iluminaba el claro con una luz abrasadora anaranjada. Durante su espera, Sonic se dio cuenta de que poca vegetación crecía en ese lugar y si lo hacía, las plantas eran muy parecidas a los cactus, con la excepción de que aquellos eran rojos.

El erizo se dejó caer a la tierra polvorienta y lanzó una piedra cercana al cielo nubloso de color amarillento. El objeto rebotó dos veces unos metros más lejos. Sonic rugió furioso. No permitía que nadie le rebajara de su nivel y Nux no era una excepción. Si algo tenía claro es que él era mejor que cualquier equidna pulgoso cobarde y no le iba a hacer ver lo contrario al nuevo.

Un trote procedente del horizonte le sacó de su meditación y se puso en pie con una velocidad sobrehumana. Una línea difuminada corría en formación hacia él y encima de ella figuras voladoras la seguía. El ejército Nocturnus se acercaba velozmente a su posición pero Sonic sonrió al ver que no les podían coger por sorpresa.

Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Shade, Nux, la reina N´rrgal, Raxos, Krag, Thebes y Emerl aparecieron justo al lado de él con armas en mano. Se veían un poco sorprendidos por lo que dedujo que se acababan de presentar.

-Llegáis a tiempo para el fiestorro- les saltó cuando se hubieron colocado en sus puestos de combate.

Knuckles se quedó cinco segundos observando las tropas.

-Mmm...No soy capaz de calcular cuantos son desde aquí pero puedo aseguraros que es un buen número.

-¿Emerl?- Shade se dirigió al gizoid que ya estaba calculando la cantidad exacta. Al ser un robot podía hacerlo sin niguna dificultad

-Son trescientos justos- contestó.

-¿¡Cómo!- fue la repentina respuesta de Rouge- ¿¡Trescientos! ¡No podemos con tantos!

-Podremos si hacemos que se dividan- Nux miró al grupo, Sonic rechinó los dientes. Se lo predecía, pero ahora no era el momento de discutir- Iremos en seis grupos: Yo iré con Shade; Knuckles con Rouge; Amy con Shadow; Cream con Krag; Raxos y la reina N´rrgal y Sonic, Thebes y Emerl. Cada grupo se establecerá en una zona del descampado y entonces el ejército no tendrá más remedio que dividirse.

Y así lo hicieron.

Los tres estaban en absoluto silencio mientras observaban como la fila de equidnas malvados ganaba terreno rápidamente. Sonic movía la pierna a causa de su nerviosismo. No aguantaba estar inmóvil sabiendo que el peligro estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. A eso se le sumaba la resistencia que se imponía para no mirar a Nux desde lejos. El equidna tuvo las suficientes agallas para ocupar su puesto y dirigir la situación como si él no pudiera hacerlo. Estaba demasiado furioso pero no se esforzaba por tranquilizarse. La ira contenida le ayudaría en el combate.

Se sobresaltó al notar el contacto de Thebes.

-_Sonic, no encuentro la mente de aquella criatura- _dijo refiriéndose a Emerl.

-¿Para que quieres hacerlo?- el gizoid se volteó hacia el erizo y Sonic le explicó- Perdona, hablaba con Thebes.

-_Habla mediante telepatía. No te será tan incómodo._

_-Vale ¿Por qué quieres entrar en la conciencia de Emerl?_

_-Emerl es como se llama..._- se quedó callado un momento-_ Por nada en especial. Tenía curiosidad por charlar con él._

_-Pues te va a resultar imposible hacerlo. Es un gizoid, es decir, un robot. No tiene mente biológica, por decirlo de alguna manera._

Thebes emitió una onda de asentimiento. Después, muy despacio, estudió las emociones del erizo parándose en cada matiz de intensidad. Le extraño mucho al encontrar esas extrañas sensaciones.

_-¿Con quién estás tan enfadado?-_ preguntó cariñosamente con la intención de no irritarle más.

_-Con nadie..._- respondió bruscamente.

El Voxai ofreció una rara presión en su pensamiento que le hizo hablar.

_-Es Nux._

_-¿Nux? ¿Qué ha ocurrido entre Nux y tú?_

_-Es demasiado...autoritario. No quiero que me de órdenes como un perrito insignificante. Además, lo que realmente me molesta es que acabamos de presentarnos y ya está mandando como si estuviera con nosotros toda la vida. Es idiota._

Thebes mantuvo un rato de silencio pero sus emociones no cambiaron con lo que extrañó a Sonic.

_-Sonic, es verdad que Nux puede ser a veces un poco...mandón y que llega a ser insoportable. Hasta a nosotros nos costó acostumbrarnos a él. Pero es muy buena persona y te ayudará si te ve en peligro, ya lo verás._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Porque para demostrar su sinceridad y para poder confiar en él me dejó estudiar su pasado y su forma de ser. Es increíble lo que encontré en aquel remolino._

Se quedó mirando a su amigo un rato muy serio, no le apetecía seguir con esa conversación.

Se abrazaba a su chao, Cheese, muerta de miedo. Pero ¿por qué tenía tanto miedo? No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una gran batalla. Creía saber la respuesta. Ahora estaba prácticamente sola. No estaba nadie con ella, solamente un ser que apenas conocía. El resto del grupo lo conocía más, igual que al resto de los individuos pero Cream no confiaba en alguien así porque así. Con la conejita era más difícil.

Cheese notó su inseguridad y se dedicó a calmarla emitiendo leves sonidos dulces y tocándola con sus pequeñas manitas. Cream sonrió agradecida y acarició la ovalada cabeza del chao. No, no estaba completamente sola. Su pequeño gran amigo, Cheese, cuidaría de ella así como ella lo cuidaría a él. Los dos se tenían el uno a otro y mientras estuvieran juntos, nunca estarían solos.

-Venir ahí el ejército Nocturnus- dijo Krag en voz baja hablando para sí.

Cream emitió un gemido que alcanzó a oír el Kron.

-¿Tú miedo tener, pequeña?- preguntó.

-No...No, estoy bien. Muy bien- titubeó casi temblando.

Ahora se le presentaba otro dilema ¿consideraría Sonic y el resto importantes tanto a ella como a Cheese? A veces, pensaba que estorbaba e inconscientemente se apartaba del grupo para no molestar. Su chao la seguía confirmando que él también pensaba lo mismo. Además, siempre les habían llamado para realizar trabajos simples que cualquier persona podría hacer mientras los demás se aventuraban a hacer cosas más arriesgadas y más entretenidas. Ese tipo de cosas le llevó a deducir que creían que no servía para nada y que ella sólo estaba con el grupo por influencia de su querida e incomparable amiga, Amy Rose, a la que admiraba.

Krag percibió su preocupación por los gestos de su cara.

-A pequeña conejita algo pasarle ¿cierto no es?

Cheese miró a su fiel compañera muy intranquilo y ella le devolvió la mirada.

-Bueno, estuve pensando y creo que a mis amigos les resulto una carga inútil.

-Yo no creer que pensar ellos eso.

-Perdona mi brusquedad pero ¿cómo lo sabes?

Krag suspiró y la franja roja que tenía como ojo se iluminó.

-Porque ser tú importante parte del grupo. Mi amigo Thebes mi decirme que amigos de Sonic sinceros ser. Si tú molestia ser decírtelo ellos harían.

-Entonces ¿por qué me consideran inferior? Ellos no me dejan participar en la mayoría de los actos con un nivel alto de riesgo y siempre me dejan "limpiando platos".

-Tú, a pesar de conejita valiente ser, joven también ser. Amigos tuyos preocupar seguridad tuya. No querer que pasar algo malo a ti.

-No sé...

El Kron siguió hablando.

-Ahora tú demostrar que fuerte ser y que merecer más estima. Porque- Krag se agachó y acarició el mentón de Cream con su gran mano rojiza. Después, acarició con ternura a su pequeño chao- tú ser pequeña pero tener mucho valor y cuando Cream y Cheese juntos estar nadie poder con ellos.

Los dos amigos se miraron y asintieron decididos. Las palabras del Kron tenían mucho significado contenido y ellos dos no las iban para nada a desperdiciar.

-Tienes razón. Cheese y yo somos uno...

Krag entornó su ojo que se volvió amarillo. Señal de alegría y felicidad.

Ambos miraron al frente. Los Nocturnus sólo estaban a quince metros de ellos. La batalla comenzaría en breve.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo. He aquí mi décimo capítulo ¡mi décimo capítulo! ¡Mi fanfic tiene cifra doble! Jajajaja...es broma. Kamiase, habrás podido leer las reflexiones de tu personaje favorito. Ya que era uno de los protas que salía muy poco, había decidido recordar de alguna manera que estaba incluído en la historia. Antes de nada, quería explicaros el significado del nombre del hermano mayor de Shade, Nux. Su nombre significa "noche" en griego (lo decía por si os gustaría conocer alguna palabra de ese idioma). Como no, también tengo que agradeceros vuestros bienvenidos reviews. Muchas gracias, Kamiase, por decir que mis capítulos son tan buenos. Lo mismo digo, Kira-writer, mi fanfic no se merece el calificativo de "gran e hiper genial fic". Gracias a vosotros puedo continuar esta historia y me haría mucha ilusión que vierais su final. Bueno, amigos míos, tengo que dejaros que aquí mi madre me llama para cenar. Nos leemos próximamente. A cuidarse y muchos besos. Gracias por todo.**

**Wings-Dragon**


	11. El emperador X y la fuerza del caos

11º capítulo: El emperador X y la fuerza del caos.

Los seis grupos dispersos se quedaron inmóviles cuando notaron el aliento de los guerreros en sus carnes. Un aliento lleno de lucha. Se prepararon en posición de batalla. Aquella no la iban a perder como la anterior, y menos Knuckles. El equidna había prometido a Shade que traería de vuelta a todo el clan. Sea cual fuera el precio que tendría que pagar.

Cinco metros...el olor metálico de las armaduras se extendía por la zona. Los ojos azules de los monstruos se veían más fríos que nunca. Shade se colocó la máscara y activó sus poderes energéticos. El corazón le latía frenéticamente.

Un metro y...los Nocturnus se detuvieron de repente. Sonic mandó a Thebes que les comunicara al resto que no atacaran hasta que ellos lo hiciesen. Aunque disfrutaba luchando no aprobaba del todo la violencia y no serían ellos quienes empezaran una pelea.

Un Nocturnus con una armadura roja que iba delante de todo el batallón dio dos pasos hacia delante con aire de autoridad. Debía de ser el general.

-Eres Sonic the Hedgehog ¿verdad?- preguntó. Su voz sonaba distorsionada debajo de la máscara, parecida a la de Shade.

El erizo se rascó el mentón y después cerró los puños.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Venimos a traeros un mensaje de nuestro emperador, X.

El Nocturnus alzó la mano derecha en la que llevaba un extraño artefacto circular con una pequeña lente en el centro. El personaje pulsó en alguna parte un botón y la lente brilló mostrando una imagen holográfica azul de un equidna con púas verticales vestido con un traje y capa larga. Se parecía a Ix, hasta sus prendas eran iguales, con las únicas excepciones de que no llevaba barba, tenía los ojos rojos y sus púas eran onduladas. Portaba un cetro en la mano izquierda.

-Saludos, intrusos. Bienvenidos a mi futuro reino. Futuro reino que heredaré de mi padre, Ix. Digo futuro porque dentro de tres días cuando este cristal- levantó su mano libre mostrando un diamante rómbico del tamaño de esta- llamado el "Cristal Meteoro", brille junto con la Master Emerald ante mi presencia emitirá su poder sobre todas las criaturas inteligentes de esta dimensión y las convertirá en mis esclavas. Así que, por vuestro bien me iría de la Celda del Crepúsculo sino me temo que mis guerreros tendrán que acabar con vosotros- guardó silencio un segundo pero continuó hablando- ¡Ah! No podía olvidarme de Shade y de Knuckles y presiento que Nux, el asesino de mi tío, está también entre el grupo. Amigos, volved con vuestra familia. Volved con vuestro clan, con vuestros hermanos. Sois de la misma especie y, queráis o no, siempre tendréis la conciencia intranquila sabiendo que mientras estéis con Sonic tendréis que atacarnos. Juntos crearemos un reino de paz. Seríais mis príncipes y, Shade, tú serías mi reina. Limpiarás tu nombre y mandarías sobre todos los seres vivos de esta dimensión ¡Serás la reina de todo! Bueno, pensáoslo y decidle la respuesta a este Nocturnus si es que sí, bienvenidos, hermanos; si es que no...

El holograma de X volvió a la lente del objeto. El erizo, estupefacto, miró a los tres equidnas. Knuckles estaba rojo de ira y en los puños se le marcaban las venas y los tendones; Shade estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, probablemente asustada y Nux estaba tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el mensajero.

Primero habló Knuckles, que sacudió los puños en el aire y lo hizo vibrar.

-Ni de coña. No pienso humillarme sublevándome ante vuestro patético líder. Ese X ya tiene suficientes soldados.

Nux dio tres pasos hacia delante y habló.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él. Este nuevo emperador sólo nos causará sufrimiento y dolor. Mi misión es salvar Nocturnia y a sus habitantes y no tendría sentido unirme a X.

El Nocturnus entrecerró sus ojos azules y miró a Shade que tenía una mano apoyada en el pecho y mantenía los párpados cerrados.

-Ya veo... ¿Shade?

Los abrió súbitamente y sus perlas moradas brillaron de un modo intenso. Su armadura se iluminó fuertemente y un estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo.

-Nunca someteré a mi pueblo a un reinado de obligación. Ellos son libres de hacer lo que quieran y ni su rey puede retenerlos a su voluntad. Vosotros sois los que deberíais pensar en que bando queréis estar. Si estáis con X seguid soportando sus torturas pero si os venís con nosotros nos ayudaréis a destruir las cadenas que atrapan nuestra ciudad y seréis libres. Pensadlo con detenimiento.

No le llevó ni medio segundo contestar.

-¿Crees que estamos descontentos con nuestro emperador? Te equivocas- se quitó la máscara para limpiarse el sudor y el rostro de un equidna la sustituyó.

Sonic aguantó por poco una arcada que le subió por la garganta. La cara del equidna estaba destrozada por una cicatriz de un centímetro de grosor que iba desde el ojo izquierdo hasta el principio del cuello. Su piel roja característica estaba moteada por moratones negros y en sus labios se podía percibir una profunda yaga. El erizo apretó los dientes con fuerza. Ahí estaba reflejada la tortura a la que sometía X a su gente. Por curiosidad, Sonic lanzó una mirada fugaz a sus compañeros. Tenían la misma cara de horror aunque parecía que el guerrero no se daba cuenta. Shadow, Emerl y Thebes eran los únicos que permanecían impasibles.

El Nocturnus se volvió a poner la máscara e hizo una seña a su ejército que se puso en formación para atacar. Sonic estaba a punto de alertar a sus compañeros cuando un rugido agudo le sobresaltó.

Shade había dado un potente salto y levantaba una Chaos Emerald en cada mano. El símbolo de la máscara de Shade brillaba amenazantemente al igual que las venas de su armadura y los ojos rosáceos vidriosos. Las dos esmeraldas titilaban lanzando largos haces de luz alrededor de la equidna. La joven se impulsó hacia arriba rodeada por un aura violeta y extendió los brazos mostrando las dos deslumbrantes Chaos Emeralds. Las joyas se alimentaban de la ira de Shade y le proporcionaba una energía sobrehumana.

-¡CHAOS FORCE!- gritó extendiendo su voz tanto por la tierra como por el cielo.

Entonces, una onda verde intensa salió de las esmeraldas y golpeó a todos los Nocturnus incluido a su general. La fuerza extraordinaria del ataque era tal que levantó toneladas de arena inmensas que envolvieron a los equidnas y los dejaron allí por un rato, gritando de dolor. Por un momento todo volvió a la normalidad. Los individuos cayeron al suelo, inertes y sus sangres pronto invadieron el descampado. Aquello había pasado de ser un terreno seco y polvoriento a un profundo mar de color escarlata que emanaba la propia muerte. Sonic no pudo aguantar más y vomitó al lado de Emerl que contemplaba la escena con los brazos cruzados. Aquello era lo más nauseabundo que había visto en toda su vida.

Knuckles miraba atónito a Shade, que levitaba inmóvil en el aire Chaos Emeralds en mano. No podía creerse que ella hubiera provocado esa matanza despiadada. Era horrible. Pero sabía que no había sido ella, por lo menos en parte. Las esmeraldas se habían alimentado de sus sentimientos negativos y habían respondido con una acción oscura, sangrienta y maligna. Como suele pasar en esos casos.

Shade alzó los brazos y después los volvió a extender creando una nueva onda verdosa que volvió a levantar otra montaña de polvo junto con los cuerpos cadavéricos de los Nocturnus. Una lluvia de sangre empezó a salpicar procedente de la nube enmarronecida.

Sonic se cubrió la cara con el brazo de las gotas granate que empezaban a empaparle el cuerpo. Contenía otra nausea en el estómago que le amenazaba con explotar.

Knuckles, en cambio, no se molestaba en protegerse de la sangre. Estaba completamente paralizado viendo como Shade barría a los Nocturnus con la ayuda de sólo dos Chaos Emeralds. No podía soportarlo. Si dejaba las cosas tal y como estaban estallaría de angustia. Cerró los párpados fuertemente y gritó:

-¡Shade, detén esta locura!

Sus palabras parecieron golpearla porque justo en ese momento, la equidna bajó los brazos y cayó de pronto al suelo, inconsciente. Knuckles se aproximó a ella, la cogió en brazos y le quitó la máscara. Y el llanto le saltó. Estaba inerte, con los ojos cerrados y apenas respiraba, Se veía que la joven estaba al borde del vacío de la muerte. El equidna colocó a la chica de modo que su cabeza estuviera apoyada en su brazo y llevó una mano a su perfecto rostro. Una de sus lágrimas cayó en su mejilla. Nux apareció velozmente a su lado y con un grito ahogado se arrodilló junto a él. Ambos lloraron y lloraron por un amor que compartían los dos. Sí, los dos. Knuckles amaba profundamente a Shade.

-Shade, no nos dejes. No nos abandones a Nux y a mí- titubeó en voz lo suficientemente baja para que su compañero no le oyese. Su voz sonaba grave a causa del llanto.

Shadow se colocó de repente entre Nux y Knuckles y se arrodilló junto a Shade. En sus ojos color carmesí se reflejaba un atisbo de inquietud. Sin preguntar, el erizo negro llevó una mano, por el interior de la armadura, a la muñeca y con el dedo pulgar apretó la parte inferior. Durante cinco segundos los dos equidnas se quedaron en un silencio angustioso esperando la respuesta de Shadow. La respuesta que los hundiría en la miseria o los haría suspirar de alegría.

Shadow apartó la mano de la muñeca de Shade y respiró hondo. Knuckles lo miraba impaciente con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Se pondrá bien. Sólo está conmocionada. Si descansa se recuperará.

Emitió un gruñido agudo y Knuckles apoyó su mejilla en la frente de la joven, millones de lágrimas seguían saliendo de su mejilla pero de alegría y, sobre todo, de amor. Ahora respiraba agitadamente pero porque el símbolo de su vida estaba a salvo. Nux reía y besaba continuamente la mano libre de los guantes metálicos. Estaban rosas pero poco a poco iban recuperando el color.

Sonic, distanciado, sonrió pero su gesto se apagó al ver a lo lejos otra línea de guerreros Nocturnus. Eran muchos más que antes. Furioso, agitó un puño en el aire y maldijo.

-¡Tropas Nocturnus!- gritó a los demás grupos esparcidos que dirigieron su mirada hacia el horizonte.

-¡Por las Chaos Emeralds! ¡No podemos con más y menos con Shade en ese estado!- alzó la voz Rouge agitando los brazos de un lado para otro.

-Rouge tiene razón- continuó Knuckles. Por nada del mundo la iba abandonar por pelear en una batalla- ¿Pero que vamos ha hacer?

De pronto, un ruido estridente se produjo detrás de ellos. Los motores del Cyclone se habían encendido y la puerta de entrada estaba abierta y por ella asomaba el pequeño cuerpo de Tails, que aún llevaba la venda en la cabeza. Les hacía señas con la mano para que vinieran.

-¡Rápido! ¡Eggman, Omega y yo hemos reparado del todo la nave! ¡Podemos irnos!- dijo jadeante y se volvió.

Sin dejar que ninguna emoción se apoderara de ellos, corrieron al Cyclone. Knuckles levantó a Shade sobre sus delgados pero fuertes brazos con facilidad y cargó rápidamente con ella. Nux, que portaba las Chaos Emeralds, se mantenía lo más cerca posible pero a Knuckles no le importaba. Al fin y al cabo era su hermana menor.

Sonic entró supersónico y llegó a la cabina de control donde le esperaban Eggman, en el asiento del piloto y Tails, en el asiento del copiloto. Omega se encontraba cerca de los motores para vigilarlos durante el viaje, pero ¿qué viaje?

-Tails ¿adónde nos dirigimos?- preguntó observando el panel de control.

El zorro tardó un rato en contestar porque estaba revisando los niveles de energía.

-Hemos detectado tres Chaos Emeralds en las Colonias Voxai y puesto que ahora podemos entrar en ambas con el Cyclone, la primera en visitar será la Colonia Voxai Alpha, el hogar de la Mente Suprema.

_-O sea, el mío_- les comunicó Thebes desde a saber donde.

Tails parpadeó sorprendido y contestó:

-Exacto...- se quedó un momento en silencio y después estalló- ¡Tres Chaos Emeralds, Sonic! ¿Te imaginas cuanta energía suman? ¡El detector se había puesto como loco!

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Sonic rotundamente.

Al pequeño le llevó su tiempo contestar:

-Oh, sí, perfectamente- el erizo sonrió y Tails lo miró con ternura con una sonrisa en la cara- Gracias, Sonic, por cuidarme en esos momentos tan delicados para mí. En ningún momento me has abandonado y si lo has hecho ha sido para protegerme. Eres el mejor amigo que alguien como yo puede tener.

Ambos lanzaron pequeñas risitas que demostraban el profundo lazo de amistad que compartían aquellos dos. Un lazo que no se rompería con unas simples tijeras. Podría ser hasta indestructible. Ese lazo los tendría atados para toda la eternidad y nunca jamás podrían liberarse.

Eggman se acomodó en la silla y soltó un gruñido.

-Basta de ponerse sentimentales. Yo también os quiero pero tenemos cosas más importantes, como, no sé ¿ir por esas Chaos Emeralds, quizás?- dijo con cierto humor negro.

El dúo dinámico volteó la cabeza hacia el doctor. Sonic, lleno de adrenalina y con ansias de riesgo, sonrió pícaramente y rugió:

-Tienes razón, Eggman ¡A la Colonia Voxai Alpha! ¡A POR ESAS CHAOS EMERALDS!

* * *

**He aquí mi décimo primer capítulo. De nuevo nos volvemos a ver y de nuevo viene la pesada de turno a agradeceros vuestros reviews. Me alegro, Kamiase, de que te haya alegrado la participación de Cream en el anterior capítulo. Quizá la ponga más veces...aunque eso realmente lo pide la propia historia. Y a tí, Kira-Writer, no puedo más que agradecerte desde lo más profundo de mi alma que des esos alagos sobre mi fanfic (y que te pases el tiempo leyéndolo. Anda que, esa profe de literatura ¿cómo pudo castigar a una persona tan buena? Eso es no tener corazón, jajajaja...es broma). Hoy, sinceramente, estoy algo cansada. No me siento con demasiadas energías así que perdonadme si mi comentario está algo falto de agradecimientos (que sabéis que son infinitos). Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo cap. Muchos besitos y a cuidarse, amigos.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**PD: Feliz semana a los dos.**


	12. Que bien huele el aroma del hogar

12º capítulo: Que bien huele el aroma del hogar.

Knuckles volvió a la habitación con un cuenco lleno de agua fría. Nada más entrar, dirigió su atención a Shade. Estaba en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y respiraba de forma regular. Si no fuera por los movimientos bruscos de sus ojos bajo los párpados diría que estaba durmiendo.

El equidna se sentó en un taburete al lado de la cama y dejó el cuenco sobre sus rodillas. Después, cogió un paño de un cajón de su mesilla de noche y lo empapó en el líquido transparente. Finalmente, lo pasó por la frente de Shade con la delicadeza de una pluma y cuando apartó el trozo de tela mojado tres gotas se deslizaron suavemente hasta sus labios.

La joven se giró bruscamente. Knuckles se sobresaltó y le llevó una mano a su muñeca desnuda. El movimiento de la equidna la había destapado un poco así que cogió las sábanas y se las colocó hasta el cuello. Llevaba puesta la armadura porque, obviamente, Knuckles no iba a violar sus intimidades más preciadas. Sólo con pensarlo agitaba la cabeza de un lado al otro mas es cierto que le gustaría en el fondo.

Por fin, después de dos horas de cuidados, Shade abría los párpados lentamente y se movía de forma delicada. A cada poco emitía gemidos de dolor y molestias pero se fue incorporando muy despacio. Knuckles puso sus manos alrededor de ella y la sostuvo por la cadera. Se veía muy débil y temía que se desplomara de un momento a otro.

-Con cuidado, con cuidado- le susurraba.

Shade consiguió sentarse en el colchón pero una punzada de dolor sorprendió en su cabeza y tuvo que apoyarla en el hombro de Knuckles. Este acarició su cabello con suma suavidad, mirándola con preocupación.

-Con tranquilidad, Shade ¿no ves que te acabas de desmayar?

-¿Desmayar? ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó con voz muy apagada, casi inaudible.

Knuckles tragó saliva antes de contestarle.

-Verás- le miró a sus ojos púrpuras hipnotizantes- No sé como lo has hecho pero utilizaste las dos Chaos Emeralds que tenías para crear un ataque que descuartizó, literalmente, a las tropas Nocturnus. Las dos esmeraldas se alimentaron potencialmente de tu energía impregnada de sentimientos negativos y eso te dejó completamente agotada.

Shade se apoyó, temblando de pronto, contra la pared y cruzó las manos en su regazo. Un sentimiento de culpa invadió a Knuckles cuando vio una lágrima recorrer su mejilla.

-Así que maté a gente de los míos...

El equidna se sentó en el borde de la cama y secó con su dedo pulgar una segunda lágrima que caía de su ojo izquierdo. En ese momento, sintió la aflicción de Shade. La vergüenza interna que sentía hacia si misma. Para ella era como haber matado a su hermano.

-No...Shade, tú no. Las Chaos Emeralds se valen de los sentimientos de las personas para liberar su poder a través de ellas. Las esmeraldas potencian dichos sentimientos o emociones y canalizan su poder al individuo. Si el sentimiento es positivo se produce una acción espiritual, como es el caso de Sonic y su transformación en SuperSonic; mientras que si es negativo se produce una acción oscura como es tu caso y sólo las acciones espirituales se pueden controlar. Las acciones oscuras poseen a la gente y son las propias Chaos Emeralds quienes las controlan. No fue tu culpa, Shade. No te atormentes por ello.

Shade inspiró entrecortadamente y se frotó la frente con la mano izquierda.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- preguntó.

-Nux ha ido a dormir. He estado yo vigilándote.

-Veo que estamos en el Cyclone ¿adónde vamos?

-Tails ha encontrado tres Chaos Emeralds en la Colonia Voxai Alpha. Nos dirigimos hacia allí.

Y como si hubiera confesado algo terrible la joven se echó a llorar desconsoladamente y en un acto instintivo abrazó a Knuckles por los hombros. El equidna acarició su espalda y cerró los ojos. Estos se le enjuagaron cuando notó un torrente de lágrimas procedentes de Shade por su torso desnudo. No pudo evitar estremecerse pero al parecer la equidna no lo había notado porque seguía llorando sin parar. Tuvo que recurrir a su fuerza de voluntad para no sollozar. El dolor interno de Shade era extremadamente insoportable y le amenazaba con romperle el corazón de un momento a otro, si no lo tenía ya.

Knuckles la meció despacio en un acto de consolación pero la equidna no parecía responder. Ahora temblaba y gemía mientras que la llama de la culpabilidad le quemaba los órganos. Sobre todos los pulmones. Y Knuckles no podía ayudarla sólo podía escuchar su llanto e intentar tranquilizarla.

Eggman recibió la orden de su copiloto, Tails, y giró noventa grados hacia la derecha para aterrizar limpiamente en un lugar en el que Thebes les dijo que antes se usaba como pista de aterrizaje de las naves cargadas de mercancías en la Colonia Voxai Alpha y desde allí se llevaban a la Beta.

Sonic, desde su habitación, se agarró fuertemente a su cama durante la toma de tierra brusca del Cyclone. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y clavó sus dedos en las sábanas pretendiendo mantener el equilibrio a pesar de los incesantes temblores que se producían.

En un momento, el erizo había escuchado algo en la habitación de al lado.

-¡Mierda! ¡Maldita nave de las narices! ¡Las manchas de café no salen!- rugía.

Sonic negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Sabía de donde procedía esa voz. Era de Amy que seguramente le hubiese caído el café encima de su peculiar vestido rojo, su favorito. Tendría que decirle a los demás que tuvieran cuidado con ella a partir de ahora a no ser que quisieran recibir un martillazo por parte de su Piko Piko Hammer. Mortífero, sin duda.

Por fin cesaron los temblores y Sonic suspiró aliviado pero maldijo y dio una patada en el suelo cuando vio su Nintendo Ds partida en el suelo. Cogió la pantalla y la parte con los botones y los miró con tristeza y a la vez con rabia. Ahí había acumulada horas de diversión y no podría volver a vivir todas aquellas aventuras saltando y volando sobre ríos de lava.

-Oh, mi Nintendo...

La guardó en el cajón con la esperanza de que Tails le ayudara a repararla y salió de la habitación.

La Colonia Voxai Alpha era demasiado luminosa para el gusto del erizo pero, aún así, sus brillos rosas y blancos espectrales le daban un aspecto espeluznante. El lugar era claramente un hogar alienígena forrado con suelo de mármol y decorado con extrañas esferas de color rosado que emitían titileos continuos. Desde donde ellos habían aterrizado, un pequeño saliente alto, se podía ver que en el centro de aquel lugar había una extraña plaza redonda en donde por el punto central recorría una larga línea gruesa rosa en el que también había grabado un círculo blanquecino cuyo extremo se dividía en dos para formar otro par de círculos.

Thebes salió corriendo del Cyclone y conectó su mente a la de Sonic de modo que el erizo notó su alivio por que todo fuera bien pero sobre todo por volver a casa.

_-Mmm-_ el Voxai olisqueó de alguna forma el aire-_ Que bien huele el aroma del hogar. Bien, tenemos que ir inmediatamente al Salón de la Mente. Mi sustituto habrá captado mi presencia y esperará con ansia a que regrese. Espero que no tuviera mucho trabajo en mi ausencia._

_-¿Él también sigue vivo después de tres mil años?_

_-No, pero sé que tuvieron descendientes. Todas las razas estamos obligadas a tener al menos un hijo, da igual el sexo, porque en el futuro serán guerreros y al fin y al cabo siempre son una ayuda más contra los Nocturnus._

_-¿Y si no tienen?_- preguntó Sonic, interesado en el tema.

_-Imposible. Si no es por las buenas, es por las malas._

Sonic gimió de sorpresa y en parte por indignación.

_-¿Quieres decir que los violáis?_- su voz se cargó de furia

_-Si eso significa hacerles tener hijos, sí, los violamos-_ Thebes estudió las emociones del erizo y se apresuró ha hacerle entender la situación-_ Sé que no está bien. Más bien odio esa alternativa pero es necesaria sino hace tiempo que estaríamos acabados._

El erizo admitió que tenía razón pero no por eso rebajó su indignación. Era el método más cruel al que puedes someter a una persona.

Esperaron a que salieran todos su compañeros para caminar hacia el Salón de la Mente, el hogar de la Mente Suprema, y mientras lo hacían, Sonic se fijaba en los Voxai que caminaban, o más bien flotaban, por sus alrededores. Si le pusieran tres Voxai y uno de ellos fuera Thebes y tuviera que diferenciarlo de los demás perdería, porque todos eran exactamente iguales. Pero en cambio, sí se diferenciaban entre ellos porque miraban al Voxai supremo con un aire de sorpresa e incredulidad. Desde la mente de Thebes, Sonic podía oír a los demás alienígenas decir:

_-Ese no puede ser la antigua Mente Suprema, Thebes. Desapareció hace tres mil años-_ y cosas por el estilo.

El erizo rió ante los distintos comentarios. Nadie prestaba atención en ellos. Estaban demasiado ocupados intentando confirmar si Thebes era su Mente Suprema.

Rouge iba bastante incómoda. Con una mueca de repulsión dibujada en su cara. Al parecer, los Voxai se veían atraídos por su perfume de rosas que apestaba y revolvía el estómago por su fuerte olor. Eso era lo que pensaba Sonic pero en cambio, a los alienígenas les encantaba y se acercaban a la murciélaga danzando y con múltiples descargas de pasión en sus emociones. Hasta Thebes se veía en parte hipnotizado.

Lo más gracioso de la situación era que cada vez que se le acercaba un Voxai a Rouge con naturalidad y confianza, la murciélaga lo espantaba lanzando alaridos de asco y asustando a la manta voladora que huía despavorida del lugar.

El Salón de la Mente era más grande abajo que visto desde el saliente en el que ahora reposaba el Cyclone. Los tres círculos brillaban suavemente extendiendo lazos de luz rosácea a toda la plaza. Un Voxai azul se encontraba en el centro. Era distinto a los demás, incluso a Thebes. Era más grande que los demás aliens; sus aletas eran más largas y una fina vena gruesa que emitía una tenue luz blanca recorría cada una y en el interior de la cabeza, el cerebro de la criatura también resplandecía, pero Sonic lo veía normal ya que debía de tener un montón de poder para ser capaz de vigilar a toda su gente con la mente.

El erizo recordaba haber visto a Thebes así. Fue justo cuando, años atrás, fue elegido Mente Suprema por los Voxai para heredar el trono que antes tenían las Mentes Supremas, Leucosia, Ligaia y Riadne.

-_La Mente Suprema es la realidad única e incomparable_- le dijo Thebes.

El líder de los Voxai se aproximó cuando los vio y fue entonces cuando Sonic vio claramente que hasta era más grande que ellos.

-Menudo animal ¿eh, Sonic?- le susurró Tails en voz baja.

-Ya te digo- respondió ensimismado.

-A mí no me parece tan increíble- saltó Shadow desde detrás- No es más que una mole fofa y gorda. Seguro que a la hora de pelear no es rival digno para mí y mi poder.

Thebes se volteó velozmente hacia el erizo negro y lo que dijo a continuación lo transmitió a todos.

-_No estés tan seguro_- lo dijo firme y seriamente.

Shade caminó hacia Sonic con paso elegante. Tenía el puño derecho cerrado fuertemente. Como si contuviera las ganas de darle un puñetazo a alguien. Cuando llegó a la altura del erizo estiró el cuello hasta su oreja y susurró:

-La Mente Suprema es astuta y si quiere puede controlarte por medio de la mente por eso te voy a dar esta Chaos Emerald. La otra está en la nave- la equidna llevó el puño derecho a la mano izquierda del erizo y la abrió dejando caer en su palma la esmeralda brillante- Esta Chaos Emerald te protegerá y sólo Thebes podrá entrar en tu mente pero aún así ten cuidado. No sabemos que poder tiene.

Sonic miró disimuladamente la joya verde y la giró en sus manos.

-Guau, gracias ¿cómo lo habéis hecho?- estaba intrigado por saber como habían conseguido "hechizar" la esmeralda.

-Knuckles le pidió a la Chaos Emerald que nos protegiera de la Mente Suprema pero no le pidió la protección contra los demás Voxai. No son lo suficientemente poderosos para controlarnos.

No le sorprendió que Knuckles pudiera hablar con las Chaos Emeralds. Su conexión con la Master Emerald era tan profunda que hasta las siete esmeraldas le tenían afecto. Él era el verdadero guardián del caos.

El gran Voxai se aproximó lentamente y su sombra oscureció el suelo delante de él. No dijo nada, sólo se limitó a observar a los presentes excepto a Thebes. Estuvo así un largo rato hasta que Sonic pudo percibir un leve estremecimiento recorrer su enorme masa flotante. Supuso que había intentado entrar en sus mentes pero gracias a la Chaos Emerald que poseía no había sido capaz. Entonces, sí que miró a Thebes.

_-Mmm. La Mente Suprema os da la bienvenida a la Colonia Voxai. Sin embargo, dice que debéis abandonar la protección de la Chaos Emerald porque sino deducirá que no sois de suficiente confianza para que os de las dos esmeraldas que él posee-_ Sonic entrecerró los ojos dubitativo y Thebes suspiró-_ Entendemos que no te fíes del todo de él pero comprende que mientras te muestres así, tú y cualquiera de vosotros, es como si ocultaras algo, quizá un plan secreto._

_-Pero tú sabes que no es así ¿no basta con eso?-_ le dijo en secreto.

_-Me temo que no, Sonic. La Mente Suprema es muy prudente, quizá demasiado, pero es esa prudencia la que les mantiene a salvo. Por favor, compréndelo. Además si intentara controlar a alguien de vosotros ten por supuesto que os defenderé y en mí sí que confías ¿verdad?_

El erizo miró a sus compañeros que también mostraban rostros de inseguridad y desconfianza pero clavó los ojos en Shade, que estaba entre Knuckles y Nux. La equidna dirigió su mirada durante cinco segundos a Thebes y la volvió a dejar en Sonic. Frunció el entrecejo y asintió.

-Está bien- se giró hacia Knuckles- Knuckles, anula la protección de la Chaos Emerald.

El equidna parpadeó, estiró los brazos y pronunció:

-Chaos Emerald, princesa de la bendición y la maldición a la vez. Tú que controlas el tiempo y el espacio; el mar, el cielo y la tierra; a vivos e inertes; de esta dimensión u otra. Deshaz la protección impuesta por mí, Knuckles the Echidna, contra los poderes de la Mente Suprema de los Voxai.

Desde la mano de Sonic, la Chaos Emerald ascendió levitando en el aire hasta quedar a la altura de los ojos del erizo. Titiló cuatro veces brillando con una luz esmeralda intensa y cayó suavemente al suelo.

Sonic se agachó a recogerla y fue entonces cuando una presencia muy distinta y poderosa a la de Thebes penetró en su conciencia como una brisa de aire. Para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que la Mente Suprema era hembra.

_-Mis saludos, Sonic the Hedgehog. __Soy Elixia, reina de los Voxai. Puedes confiar en mí. En tu estancia, tú y tus amigos seréis alimentados y atendidos en todo lo que necesitéis. Os instalaréis en mi palacio y tendréis las habitaciones que queráis. Durante vuestro tiempo aquí podréis visitar lo que os apetezca de mi reino y seréis tratados con respeto y tranquilidad. Seréis mis mayores invitados y, claro está, os daré las dos Chaos Emeralds que poseo._

Sonic suspiró, sonrió agradecido y dijo telepáticamente:

_-Mis más sinceras gratitudes, su majestad, Elixia._

* * *

**¡Regreso de nuevo, amigos! ¿Qué tal va todo? Yo aquí, colgando mi doceavo capítulo donde quise centrarme en explicar como era el hogar de Thebes y la nueva Mente Suprema (que se conocerá mejor en los siguientes capítulos) Bueno, tocan los agradecimientos a vuestros reviews. Kamiase, gracias por preocuparte de mí. Sólo era un pequeño cansancio pero de todas formas me ha emocionado que estuvieras tan atento. Me alagas mucho diciéndome que tengo mucha imaginación. La verdad, es que me encanta la imaginación porque es el único medio en el que puedes cumplir tus propios deseos, crear tu mundo soñado, desahogarte...y nadie, nadie puede violarlo. Gracias a ti, Kira-writer, por lo mismo que le dije a Kamiase. Al menos hago algo positivo escribiendo este fanfic ¡entretenerte en tu aburrida existencia! Jajaja (es broma...). Hago bromas porque sois mis amigos. Si en algún momento os ofendo con alguna cosa, por favor, decídmelo. No es mi intención hacerlo. Bueno, tengo que dejaros para ponerme a estudiar que tengo examen mañana...Muchísimos besos y a cuidarse.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**PD: Feliz semana a ambos.**


	13. Te quiero

13º capítulo: Te quiero.

Elixia le miró con curiosidad. Seguramente porque se comunicó mentalmente con ella. Sonic le preguntó a Thebes si eso era una falta de respeto pero este contestó que no. Finalmente, la Mente Suprema se relajó y se volteó para dirigirse a lo que parecía una enorme esfera de color rosa liquida que soltaba pequeñas partículas de brillo blanco. A Sonic le sonaba de algo.

Elixia se paró justo enfrente y les dijo:

-_Este es un teletransportador idéntico al que usamos para desplazarnos de la Colonia Alpha a la Colonia Beta. Este nos llevará a un asteroide secundario muy pequeño donde se encuentra mi palacio. Le llamo la Zona Gamma y es imposible acceder a ella con una nave._

Elixia tocó con el morro la esfera cuando se aseguró de que el grupo estaba lo suficientemente cerca. De pronto, las venas brillantes de su cuerpo relucieron y el teletransportador respondió lanzando haces de luz rosácea.

Sonic se cubrió los ojos y lo último que sintió fue que sus pies quedaban suspendidos en el vacío y que un estruendoso sonido golpeaba sus oídos. Gruñó cuando de repente su cuerpo empezó a girar solo en un espacio sin nada a su alrededor. Verdaderamente, creyó haber caído a un pozo sin fondo. Estiró los brazos sin abrir los ojos y agitó las manos para ver si era capaz de encontrar a alguno de sus amigos. Nadie. Ni un solo pelo había notado. Dio una voltereta en el aire y pataleó en un acto instintivo de buscar apoyo pero no sintió ni siquiera algo de presión en las suelas de sus zapatos. En su desesperación, gritó inútilmente porque el ruido que le oprimía sus conductos auditivos ahogaba su voz. Jadeó asustado sin todavía atreverse a levantar los párpados.

_-Sonic, relájate. No pasa nada. Estamos juntos-_ le tranquilizó Thebes.

-_Thebes ¿qué pasa? No oigo nada, no veo nada ¡Me caigo al vacío!_

_-Aguanta un poco. El final del túnel espacial está ahí mismo._

Entonces, temeroso, abrió los ojos pero sólo alcanzó a ver una luz blanca seguido de un espacio pintado con tonalidades verdes, azules y marrones que giraba a su alrededor. Instintivamente, volvió a cerrar los ojos sumergiéndose de nuevo en su vacío oscuro. Le temblaba el cuerpo y respiraba entrecortadamente. Notaba algo que le oprimía la espalda, las piernas, la parte trasera de la cabeza y los brazos. Movió los dedos sin darse cuenta y sintió como algo se le metía en el guante y le rascaba la piel. Fue justo en ese momento, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo.

Abrió súbitamente los ojos y vio el cielo azul despejado. Sonrió aliviado. Se incorporó, se frotó las púas y a continuación vio un pequeño jardín con distintos árboles plantados y una fuente lo suficientemente grande para chapotear un rato. Unos caminos de tierra lo serpenteaban creando formas alucinantes. Sonic estaba tumbado en uno de esos caminos.

Se levantó con cuidado porque aún seguía temblando a causa de la conmoción pero ya no estaba asustado. Ahora contemplaba el paraíso que se le había dibujado en sus ojos. Al dar una vuelta sobre si mismo para admirarlo con más detenimiento sus ojos se clavaron en un enorme castillo de marmol. Las torres eran tan altas que parecía que rasgaban en trocitos la mismísima cúpula celeste y las terrazas tan largas y anchas que podías realizar una carrera decente en ellas. El erizo no pudo evitar soltar un silbido de admiración y por poco no se percataba de que sus amigos estaban a su lado, también admirando la enorme escultura.

_-¿Cómo es posible que la Zona Gamma tenga este aspecto en comparación con las Colonias Voxai?_

No quería que nadie le contestara, sólo era una reflexión pero parecía que aún estaba conectado con Thebes.

_-Nuestros antepasados descubrieron este pequeño asteroide hace bastante tiempo atrás. Justo al llegar los Voxai a la Celda del Crepúsculo. Fuimos la primera raza en ser absorbidos por el agujero negro ¿sabes?- _Thebes hizo una breve pausa pero siguió hablando_- Cuando descubrimos este sitio tan parecido a nuestro antiguo hogar, nuestra Mente Suprema, que en ese entonces era Zerkio, decidió construir allí su palacio y bautizó a este lugar como la Zona Gamma. Aquí sólo puede entrar nuestro señor, o señora en este caso._

_-¿Tú estabas cuando se descubrió la Zona Gamma?_

El Voxai sacudió las aletas y se elevó unos centímetros, contento.

_-No. Yo nací quinientos años después._

Sonic alzó la cabeza en señal de afirmación, dejó la conversación y se estiró para recibir el calor del sol igual al de su hogar. De pronto, algo le rozó las costillas. Era Tails, que se había aproximado al lado derecho del erizo y le miraba con una brillante sonrisa infantil. Sonic también le dedicó una sonrisa y le cogió por los hombros arrimándolo hacia su antebrazo. El zorrito, al ser más bajo que Sonic, le llevó una mano a la cintura y apoyó su testa en su cadera. Ambos se miraron fraternalmente y se quedaron inmóviles, disfrutando del aire puro y fresco. Los dos añoraban volver a casa.

La noche se alzaba sobre lo alto de aquel lugar solitario invitando a los grillos a cantar y a las luciérnagas a brillar sobre el agua clara de la fuente del jardín. Los reflejos de sus traseros relucientes sobre la superficie transparente semejaban a pequeñas lunas amarillas en un cielo oscuro y negro. Las estrellas titilaban graciosas en el manto de la noche y a veces pasaba una fugaz sigilosa y silenciosa como siempre. Aquella era la magia del final del día.

Sonic acabó de acomodarse en su habitación, que compartía con Tails y Emerl, y salió con una esponja y un bote de gel de ducha hacia los baños masculinos. La habitación daba a un pasillo ancho con el suelo recubierto con una alfombra azul y las paredes blancas a juego con el castillo. El erizo fue hacia la derecha ya que por la izquierda solamente llegaría al salón principal.

Caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos, haciendo resúmenes de lo que había pasado a lo largo de aquellos tres días pero se arrepintió de hacer eso porque una sensación de agobio le recorrió el cuerpo. Todo había sido muy rápido en comparación con la vez anterior en la que habían luchado contra los Nocturnus y además notaba que peleaban con más ferocidad y decisión ¿se habían convertido en unas bestias? También notaba brutalidad por parte del otro bando pero eso no era excusa. Aún más recordaba la escena de Shade poseída por las Chaos Emeralds y creando ese lago de sangre y cadáveres con sólo un gesto de manos. Tuvo que detenerse porque le entraban ganas de vomitar pero fue capaz de detener las náuseas y continuar. Lo único reconfortante era que ya tenían cuatro Chaos Emeralds. La Mente Suprema les había entregado las dos esmeraldas que ella poseía. Al parecer, aterrizaron en la Colonia Alpha y uno de sus mensajeros le dijeron que la otra fue a parar a la Colonia Voxai Beta. Cuando estuviera en su poder las siete joyas podrían volver a casa.

Durante su trayecto tropezó con Amy que se dirigía a su morada que compartía con Cream y Cheese. Iba vestida con un pijama rojo donde en el pantalón y en las mangas una franja blanca lo recorría. Llevaba su neceser con sus cosas de limpieza y Sonic supuso que se acababa de asearse y estaba dispuesta a acostarse.

-Hola, Sonic ¿Vas a las duchas?- le preguntó la eriza apartándose un mechón de pelo.

-Sí. Necesito un baño urgentemente. El sudor se me pega al cuerpo y la porquería me irrita la piel.

-Las bañeras son un tanto raras pero te puedes duchar tranquilamente. Ya las verás- le cogió la mano y la soltó al instante- Te veo mañana. Que duermas bien.

Sonic sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Amy. Descansa.

La eriza se volteó con un paso de baile y su pelo húmedo se agitó quedando suspendido en el aire por un momento. Sonic la vio alejarse. Sus caderas se movían al son de sus pasos delicados y sus hombros acompañaban aquella danza. Su columna se torcía elegantemente hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda cada vez que avanzaba y sus piernas se doblaban casi provocativamente. A Sonic le sobrevino un escalofrío repentino y se estremeció a la vez que su corazón se aceleraba.

Abrió la puerta del baño y un olor a agua caliente le acarició la nariz. El habitáculo tenía las paredes y el suelo de porcelana tan blanca como la nieve. Los espejos y los lavabos estaban a la derecha de la sala mientras que a la izquierda había unas cinco cortinas de baño cerradas que rodeaban lo que parecía unos huecos de poca profundidad con dos botones a los lados, azul y rojo. Las duchas. Amy tenía razón, aquellas duchas eran muy raras.

Sonic abrió la cortina, se quitó lo poco que tenía, se metió dentro de la ducha, y la volvió a cerrar. Aunque a simple vista se tratara de una simple bañera cutre era una ducha porque el grifo se elevaba hacia arriba y terminaba en forma de cayado.

-_Tiene la forma de un Voxai-_ pensó.

Dejó el neceser al lado izquierdo y exploró el funcionamiento de los botones. En realidad no era tan complicado, era más bien sencillo. Los botones actuaban como los pitorros para regular la salida del agua caliente o fría. Si se pulsaba el rojo, salía ardiendo y si se apretaba el azul salía congelada pero si se pulsaban ambos salía templada y a su punto.

Se metió bajo el chorro potente de líquido y se mojó toda la cabeza. A continuación, se empapó el resto del cuerpo y cuando hubo terminado, se inclinó hacia el neceser y cogió una esponja y el bote de jabón. Después de untar aquel espeso fluido blanco en la esponja empezó a frotarse con ella por los brazos, tronco y piernas. Se centró sobre todo en las axilas, donde el sudor se había acumulado y un olor repugnante emanaba de ellas cual bomba fétida, o peor.

Al acabar, enjuagó la espuma con el agua y pasó al champú. Desordenó sus púas con sus manos y pronto el jabón capilar actuó sobre la suciedad en su cabello azul. Con los dedos, se masajeó la piel pasando por la parte superior de la cabeza hasta la nuca para no dejarse ningún hueco por limpiar y finalmente se quitó el champú metiendo la testa en pleno chorro.

Cuando se sintió totalmente limpio, se sentó en el suelo y disfrutó diez minutos del torrente templado. Disfrutó de aquella sesión de higiene y ahora quería sentir un poco de agua pura recorriendo su figura. Unos hilos transparentes recorrieron sus párpados arrugados y descendieron por unas ojeras de color púrpura muy marcadas sobre el mentón imberbe. Estaba cansado. Hacía tres días que no dormía nada. Estaba demasiado estresado. Demasiados problemas, demasiado caos, demasiado trabajo...Esa noche haría tregua y dormiría todo lo que su organismo le pidiera.

Rouge se acabó de desmaquillar y volvió a sus aposentos donde se encontró a Omega sentando contra una pared recargando las baterías. Parpadeó inocente y se dirigió a la mesita de noche donde abrió un cajón y guardó ahí su bolso de maquillaje y complementos. Su habitación era bastante lujosa. Tenía paredes de madera, muy calentitas durante la noche y una enorme alfombra granate con detalles amarillos cubría todo el suelo. Dos camas estaban situadas en el muro izquierdo, un tanto separadas entre sí por la mesilla de noche y una ventana, que se encontraba en la pared que estaba en paralelo con la puerta, daba al jardín.

No se había dado cuenta pero Shadow dormía ya en la cama que daba a la ventana. Estaba tapado con las sábanas hasta la boca y su bulto de ropa se movía al ritmo de su respiración profunda y silenciosa. Sonrió cariñosamente, se acercó a él y le besó una mejilla. El erizo negro gimió, se giró de lado y después empezó a mover la pierna arriba y abajo bajo las sábanas. La murciélaga suspiró mientras acariciaba su cabellera oscura con ese mechón rojo que le hacía tanta gracia. A continuación, abrió su cama y se metió dentro de ella, sin antes apagar la luz de la lamparita de la mesa de noche. Poco a poco, la realidad fue teniendo menos sentido hasta que el lago profundo de los sueños la engulló sumergiéndola en sus fondos de fantasía. Sin embargo, no todos estaban dormidos. Unos ojos color carmesí que emitían un extraño brillo de bienestar observaban a Rouge descansar plácidamente como un bebé en su cuna.

-Me voy a la cama, Shade. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, Nux. Que descanses- la equidna besó la mejilla de su hermano.

Nux le sonrió y acarició con sus labios la frente lisa de Shade. La joven se estremeció de alegría al tener a su compañero de sangre a su lado de nuevo. Lo echó tanto de menos, había llorado tanto por su pérdida y ahora estaban abrazados dándose el amor que hace tantos años que no se dieron. Durante esos días, había recordado millones de cosas sobre su vida: de como Nux la llevaba en caballito por su casa, como jugaba con ella al escondite, como la protegía en los momentos en que ella tenía miedo...Esos recuerdos la apenaban pero ahora no había nada que lamentar porque su hermano estaba con ella y nunca jamás la abandonaría. Estaba segura.

Se apartó y la dejó ahí, junto a la ventana abierta que dejaba entrar el aire fresco a la habitación. Cuando se metió en cama, apagó la lamparita y todo se quedó en una penumbra donde sólo se oía la respiración continua de Shade. Cerró los ojos y empezó a pensar en lo suyo sumergiéndose en un sueño de vigilia.

De pronto, algo le tocó los hombros. Eran unas manos gruesas y fuertes, como las de un guerrero pero cariñosas como las de un padre. Aquellas manos se deslizaron por sus brazos como la tela suave por la piel y agarraron sus delicados dedos regalándoles caricias con el pulgar. El individuo acercó su cara a la mejilla de Shade. Notaba su aliento cálido en sus finos pómulos y el roce de sus labios sobre sus púas. Su cuerpo estaba tan pegado a ella que hasta sentía un corazón acelerado en su espalda. Un corazón que podía revelarle sus sentimientos pero ella estaba demasiado distraída para darse cuenta.

-Bonita noche- dijo con un aire de dulzura.

Knuckles la soltó y se colocó a su lado apoyándose en el alfeizar de la ventana. Shade sonrió por la compañía del equidna y también se apoyó.

-Sí, y las estrellas brillan mucho.

Knuckles alzó la mirada al cielo negro donde trillones de puntitos blancos parpadeantes bailaban alrededor de una luna redonda y plateada. Volteó la cabeza hacia Shade y le miró los ojos. La luz de las estrellas se reflejaba en su iris violeta y le daban a sus perlas el parecido de un diamante en bruto. Aquella visión era la más hermosa que había contemplado en años.

-¿Cómo crees que acabará todo esto, Knuckles?- el movimiento de su boca perfecta lo despertó de su trance.

-¿A qué te refieres?

La equidna se llevó un dedo al ojo y una lágrima se deslizó por su uña.

-Me refiero a que si conseguiremos hacer volver a mi pueblo, vencer a X, a salir con vida de esta situación...el futuro es incierto y cualquier situación por positiva que parezca puede dar un giro inesperado y acabar en desastre- suspiró, cerró los ojos con fuerza y lo que dijo a continuación lo dijo tan bajo que el equidna no llegó a oírlo- Como lo que hice yo...

Knuckles sintió una pena enorme por Shade. Estaba empeñada en liberar a su clan sabiendo que era casi imposible hacerlo. Traerlos de vuelta al mundo al que correspondían sin importarle lo que le pasara a ella. Sentía una profunda admiración.

-Todo va a salir bien. Estoy seguro ¿leíste la profecía que tenía Nux?

-Sí...la profecía..."Cuando la penumbra llegue al colapso de su poder y todo parezca perdido, el caos se juntará y las dos oscuridades, que serán bendecidas, se convertirán en luz para fusionarse con el espíritu de la vida y traer la calma perfecta a nuestro mundo". La leí.

-No la comprendo del todo pero está claro que esto acabará bien.

De pronto, el cuerpo de la equidna empezó a temblar. Bajo la luz de la luna Knuckles pudo ver que estaba llorando y que líneas brillantes recorrían sus mejillas.

-Estoy asustada- sus palabras se ahogaron.

Knuckles pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo a su pecho. Shade se abrazó a él y sollozó en silencio para no alertar a Nux pero Knuckles podía oírla perfectamente. Podía oír su dolor interno y podía oler las lágrimas que derramaba.

-No pasa nada, Shade. Siempre estaré contigo. Nunca te abandonaré. Nunca- esto último lo dijo con un susurro inaudible- Te quiero...

* * *

**¡Hola, hola! ¡Estoy aquí de nuevo! ¡Con mi treceavo capítulo! Como podréis haber leído, en este episodio me he centrado en demostrar las parejas amorosas que he formado y no hay tanta acción como en los demás. Pero en el siguiente la habrá. Muchas gracias a toda la gente que lee mi fanfic y a los que lo habéis incluído como favorito. Estoy muy feliz porque nunca pensé que lo leería tanta gente. Muchas gracias, Kamiase y Kira-writer, por comentarlo porque es así como me dais la inspiración para seguir escribiendo esta historia. Kamiase, gracias por preocuparte por mí. Estoy muy alagada. Tienes mucha razón, hay que cuidarse mucho, mucho para no enfermar. Gracias a ti, Kira-writer, por seguir opinando que son tan buenos mis capítulos. Pero no me merezco tantos halagos. Kira-wrtier ¿podrías agradecerle a tu amiga de mi parte que se esté leyendo mi fic? También le tengo que dar las gracias a ella. Una última cosa. Como he dicho anteriormente seguiré escribiendo más fanfics y los colgaré aquí. El siguiente que escriba se llamará "Firebreath" y ya tengo el tema para esa historia. Bueno, de nuevo, muchas gracias por todo, amigos. Os veré en el siguiente capítulo. Besitos y todos a cuidarse. **

**Wings-Dragon**

**PD: Feliz fin de semana. **


	14. La ferocidad del fuego

14º capítulo: La ferocidad del fuego.

Al día siguiente de su llegada a la Colonia Voxai Alpha, Sonic se levantó completamente descansado y relajado aunque sabía que eso iba a ser momentáneo porque pronto tendría que entrar en acción para conseguir la Chaos Emerald que se encontraba en la Colonia Beta, según Elixia.

Se reunieron todos en el jardín del palacio y accionaron el teletransportador que les llevó de vuelta a los fríos espacios blancos y rosas del hogar de los Voxai. Esta vez, el erizo no se había conmocionado por el viaje pero si se sintió un poco aturdido por la falta de gravedad.

Mientras caminaban, se fijó en sus compañeros. Tenían las caras iluminadas y las energías a tope. Se veía que habían dormido bien y eso le alegraba.

Durante el trayecto al otro teletransportador que les llevaría a la otra colonia, Sonic y Tails fueron conversando sobre los tiempos pasados en que corrían y se divertían juntos destruyendo robots básicos de Eggman. El erizo notaba que últimamente, desde la llegada a la Celda del Crepúsculo, estaban más tiempo juntos y se revelaban sentimientos que escondían desde muchos años atrás. Desde que empezaron a madurar, el erizo y el zorro se habían distanciado bastante hasta tal punto que sólo se veían dos veces por semana. No entendía la razón pero pensaba que era porque tenían intereses distintos. Pero ahora agradecía el estar con Tails. Ambos hablaban de sus cosas y se escuchaban mutuamente compartiendo opiniones e ideas. Algunas veces hasta se abrazaban y Sonic olvidaba por un momento su aspecto de tipo duro.

Llegaron al teletransportador y lo activaron. El trayecto fue más corto que el que hacían para ir a la Zona Gamma y también más tranquilo, por eso Sonic se sintió normal al llegar a la Colonia Voxai Beta.

El escenario había cambiado de pronto de un blanco rosáceo cegador a un azul de tonalidades oscuras a excepción de unos cuantos tubérculos de cristal que se dispersaban por todo el territorio de color azul claro. Elixia encajaba muy bien en la colonia por su tonalidad de piel. Millones de Voxai se paseaban por el lugar, ajenos a los visitantes. Flotaban de un lado para otro haciendo levitar a su lado unas bandejas con extrañas esferas verdes incandescentes.

-_¿Qué son esas esferas, Thebes?-_ preguntó el erizo.

_-Es nuestra comida. Se compone de una energía especial que alimenta nuestras mentas. Se llaman Flixes._

Sonic hizo una mueca cuando se imaginó a si mismo comiéndose esos Flixes.

-_¿A qué saben? ¿Están ricos?_

_-No tienen sabor. Además canalizamos la energía directamente a nuestro cerebro. No tenemos lengua ni papilas gustativas. Esa energía es lo que nos permite la telepatía y sin esa energía moriríamos._

La conversación terminó cuando una pareja de Voxai pasó por enfrente de ellos. Uno de los alienígenas era mucho más pequeño que un Voxai normal y su cerebro brillante apenas era un puntito titilante. La cría de Voxai olisqueó al erizo cuando pasó por delante de él y este le acarició el cuerpo. El pequeñuelo dio una vuelta en el aire y una sensación de cariño invadió por un momento a Sonic pero desapareció cuando el chiquitín se marchó con su padre. O madre.

Elixia les hizo caminar durante una hora por terrenos extraños rodeados por presencias mentales aterradoras. Todos los habitantes de la colonia sentían curiosidad en saber lo que pensaban aquellos seres peludos con piernas. A Thebes le pareció divertido ese comportamiento pero a Sonic no le hacía ni pizca de gracia porque era como si invadieran su intimidad. En esos momentos, no podía pensar en nada y eso le agobiaba.

Le sorprendió ver que Krag, la reina N´rrgal y Raxos iban junto a Elixia. Debían de hablar de temas políticos y cosas así. Era normal que se llevaran bien, al fin y al cabo, ellos también eran líderes. En cambio, Thebes estaba más apartado y sólo de vez en cuando se aproximaba a ellos. Sonic pensó que debía sentirse mal por no poder reinar él y dirigir a su pueblo en esos momentos difíciles.

Se desplazaron hasta las afueras de la colonia. En el exterior todo era roca azul sin más brillo de un sol verde en lo alto de un cielo del mismo color. El sitio era escalofriante. Todos se detuvieron por orden de Elixia pero esta siguió avanzando un poco más y miró a los lados. De pronto, un Voxai salió de detrás de una roca con una esmeralda de color azul celeste brillante levitando a su lado y se acercó a su reina. Ambos se miraron fijamente y en silencio durante un rato pero finalmente el vasallo le entregó la Chaos Emerald y se marchó de vuelta a la colonia pero no sin antes echar una ojeada al grupo e inspeccionar sus mentes. Sonic se aguantó una retahíla de maldiciones.

_-Aquí está la Chaos Emerald. Angort la ha estado vigilando desde que cayó en este claro. Es mi mejor súbdito y amigo fiel._

Sonic cogió la joya y la apretó fuertemente en sus manos.

-_Le doy las gracias, su majestad, por habernos acogido en su hogar y confiar en nosotros y, sobre todo, por mantener a salvo estas esmeraldas tan preciadas._

_-No hay de que, Sonic y ya que te has ganado mi confianza me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre y me tutearas._

_-Como quieras, Elixia._

Elixia se mostró complacida. Después de echarle una inspección al claro, indicó al grupo que caminaran de nuevo a la colonia. Ya no había nada que hacer en el territorio de los Voxai. Habían cumplido su objetivo. Ya tenían las tres Chaos Emeralds y sólo faltaban dos para que pudieran acabar con todo eso. Esa pesadilla.

Se teletransportaron de nuevo a la Colonia Voxai Alpha donde una columna de humo negro les rodeó una vez llegados. Sonic empezó a toser repetidamente al contacto con el vapor que le irritaba la garganta y le aguaba los ojos. Intentó visualizar algo pero sólo era capaz de detectar formas ondulantes rojas y amarillas. Dio un paso pero no supo si había retrocedido o avanzado.

_-¡Mi reino! ¡Está en llamas! ¡Los Voxai! ¿Qué pasa con los Voxai?- _Elixia gritaba fuertemente a todos para que la oyeran pero al parecer no tuvo ninguna respuesta porque su angustia permanecía.

De pronto, una luz brillante azul apareció un poco más alante de la posición del erizo. En esa luz estaba Elixia cuyas venas rebosaban de energía. Encogió el cuerpo y las aletas hasta casi formar una bola y entonces se estiró de golpe agrandando la esfera de luz a su alrededor y despejando el humo producido por el fuego como si fuera polvo en el viento. Fue entonces cuando Sonic pudo apreciar el desastre de la situación. El brillo blanquecino había sido sustituido por un aura de color roja que se extendía por toda la colonia. Unas columnas de ardiente fuego abrasaban las casas de los Voxai y atrapaban a familias enteras entre sus brazos mortales sin posibilidad de escapar. Explosiones continuadas se oían aquí y allá pero siempre seguidas por un grito telepático desgarrador. Millones de sensaciones de terror y dolor se sentían por el aire y Sonic no pudo evitar llorar. En esas sensaciones había dos que se distinguían perfectamente porque brillaban en el lugar como una linterna en un cuarto oscuro. La furia y la amargura de Elixia estaban claras en el ambiente. Miraba lo que era de su mundo con impotencia porque ya no podía hacer nada, solamente podía buscar presencias mentales para poder salvar a su gente y eso tampoco era muy satisfactorio. Pero una herida de desconsuelo, de abandono, de soledad y de una tristeza matadora sangraba en Thebes como si le hubieran amputado una aleta. Esas emociones envolvían al erizo como una serpiente y aumentaban su llanto hasta quedar en gritos descontrolados y frenéticos. Pero no era él el que lloraba, era el llanto de Thebes que se transmitía a través del erizo. Thebes lloraba por su casa, por sus amigos, por su hogar...todo estaba destruyéndose y convirtiéndose en pura ceniza de muerte.

Sonic cayó de rodillas y lanzó un rugido de locura. Se dejó caer al suelo y clavó sus uñas en él hasta que sus dedos se bañaron en sangre y arrancó el marmol. Ya todo era inútil. Hasta sus compañeros lloraban y sólo Emerl, Omega, Shade y Nux pudieron resistirse a la atracción del Voxai.

La equidna juntó las manos y las llevó al pecho. Cerró los ojos y al hacerlo una lágrima brotó por debajo de sus párpados. Una lágrima que grabó en su piel clara la ferocidad del fuego.

-Que esta gente encuentre la felicidad en el otro mundo porque no se merecían este destino. Esencia del todo, protege a esta raza y cuídalos como les corresponde- rezó poniendo en cada palabra una parte de su alma.

Unas risotadas robóticas resonaron en sus cabezas. Todos levantaron la mirada hacia el origen de esa clarísima falta de respeto y sensibilidad. Pero cuando Sonic descubrió quienes habían sido no se sorprendió de lo que habían hecho. Scylla y Charyb flotaban en sus cabezas gracias a un propulsor que portaban a la espalda. Ellos habían causado todo eso.

Una oleada repentina de puro odio invadió a Elixia pero no a Thebes. Este seguía sumergido en sus penas. Aquella ráfaga de maldad en todo su ser poseyó a Sonic y fue así como Elixia pudo controlarlo y hablar a través de él.

-¡ME LAS PAGARÉIS! ¡OJALÁ OS OXIDÉIS EN EL MALDITO INFIERNO Y QUE LOS GUSANOS OS COMAN! ¡HABÉIS FIRMADO VUESTRA CONDENA!

-Hey, tranquilízate, preciosa. No querrás que juguemos también con la Colonia Voxai Beta ¿no?- dijo Scylla con un tono macarra en su voz.

La Mente Suprema consiguió despegarse del cuerpo de Sonic pero sus emociones aún se mantenían. En su estado normal, ella no podía comunicarse con los gizoids porque no tenían conciencia.

-¡No me puedo creer que cayerais tan bajo! ¡Os habéis sumergido en vuestra propia mierda!- Emerl se aproximó lo más que pudo a ellos, alzando un puño.

-Je, je, mira a Odysses que malhablado se ha vuelto- se dirigió el robot rojo a su hermano.

-Por suerte, Scylla, nos han pillado de buen humor- se dirigió al erizo que estaban sentado en el suelo jadeando mientras intentaba recuperarse de la invasión de Elixia- Tenemos las dos últimas Chaos Emeralds. El emperador X nos ordenó llevárselas de inmediato pero queremos divertirnos un rato. Os enviaremos las coordenadas correctas a vuestra nave para que podáis encontrarnos. Dirigíos hasta allí y si intentáis escapar os emboscaremos y os destruiremos así que no tenéis alternativa. Tenéis que estar allí antes de veinticuatro horas.

-Malditos, malditos ¡MALDITOS!- rugió Sonic con todas sus fuerzas pero los gizoids ya se habían ido.

Golpearon la puerta del puente con tanta fuerza que rebotó contra la pared. Tails se sentó en su asiento correspondiente y empezó a descargar las coordenadas que, según Charyb, les habían enviado. Eggman estaba encendiendo los mecanismos de la nave para calentarlos. El erizo, furioso, ignoró la mano de Emerl que se apoyaba en su hombro y miró por la ventana. El lugar estaba todo pintado de negro y el cielo característico blanco fue invadido por las nubes de humo procedentes del fuego. Ya no había llamas ni incendios pero se había perdido la mayor parte de la colonia y la gran mayoría de los Voxai habían muerto. La conciencia de Thebes aún estaba unida a la de Sonic y podía sentir el sufrimiento de la pérdida que le escocía por dentro. Era insoportable. Hasta él estaba afligido. Había tenido contacto mental con aquellas criaturas. Había sentido lo que ellos sentían. Había pensado lo que ellos habían pensado. Y saber que ahora todos esos seres habían desaparecido...es como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de él mismo. Una parte que tardaría en recomponerse. Thebes le agradeció que compartiera su dolor.

-¡Listo! Coordenadas descargadas- gritó Tails dando una palmada.

Sonic parpadeó sobresaltado y le preguntó el lugar al que tendrían que dirigirse.

-Esto es raro...- tecleó algo en su panel- Parece ser que nos envían al sector Charyb donde se encontraban las colonias Zoah y N´rrgal pero el mapa de navegación muestra un único asteroide llamado Imperio Selixión- el zorro tragó saliva- No se que pudo pasar...

El erizo apretó los dientes hasta que le chirriaron y los puños hasta que las venas se le marcaron en los guantes. Otro asteroide. Otras vidas.

-Esos imbéciles pagarán caro lo que han hecho...- lo había dicho en bajo pero sus palabras iban rebosantes de ira.

-Sonic...no te precipites ¿y si es una trampa?- advirtió Tails.

Emerl negó con la cabeza.

-No. Scylla y Charyb pueden ser unos auténticos chulos de mierda pero lo que dicen lo cumplen- Emerl dirigió su mirada a la ventana del piloto- Os están esperando y cuando lleguemos allí nos retarán pero no lucharemos todos. Charyb y Scylla sólo aceptaran la pelea si combaten dos únicas personas.

-Por supuesto, yo seré una de esas personas- Sonic alzó un puño a la altura de su rostro.

Todos guardaron silencio y se quedaron mirando al erizo. Este, incómodo, se encogió de hombros y Eggman al ver su reacción preguntó:

-¿Y la otra persona? Sabes de sobra que no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarnos a dos gizoids, y menos yo que es la primera que vez que los veo.

-Lo pensaremos durante el viaje. Ahora necesito descansar. Eggman haznos despegar. Tenemos que estar allí antes de la tarde del día siguiente.

-Entendido, Sonic- respondió Eggman dándose la vuelta hacia el panel de control.

Cuando se propuso marcharse Elixia se comunicó con él. La entrada a su mente le sorprendió porque pensaba que se había marchado pero en realidad se encontraba a dos kilómetros del Cyclone. Su tristeza y su pena aún reinaban en sus emociones.

_-Sonic ¿me puedes hacer un favor?_

_-Lo que quieras, Elixia._

Se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar.

_-Quiero que vengues la muerte de mi pueblo. Quiero que les hagas sufrir tanto como mi gente ha sufrido. Quiero que les hagas pagar cada casa que han quemado. Que sus almas oscuras recuerden este día y que el arrepentimiento les persiga. Haz que sus espíritus no encuentren paz en el otro mundo. Que la esencia del todo no tenga compasión de ellos. Júramelo, júramelo que lo harás. _

Sonic apretó los párpados al sentir como las emociones de la Mente Suprema se acentuaban. Una lágrima se le deslizó por la mejilla.

-_Lo juro, Elixia. Juro por mi vida que os vengaré._

_-Entonces, esto es un adiós. Que tengas suerte, héroe. Buen viaje y espero que cuando volvamos a vernos, sea en un reinado de paz y justicia. Mi fuerza está contigo._

Un fondo negro. No se veía nada. Sólo dos figuras a un palmo de distancia. Sonic estaba inmóvil observándolas con furia en el corazón. Charyb y Scylla intercambiaron posiciones. Cada uno agarraba una cuchilla en la mano. Sus ojos brillaban en aquella nada. El erizo no intentó rebajar el odio que sacudía su cuerpo. Lo dejó que atravesara sus venas y le hirviera el líquido escarlata de su interior. Dejó que llegara a sus ojos y los inyectara en sangre. Dejó que sacudiera sus nervios y le tensara los músculos. Dejó que aquel sentimiento negativo le diera energías.

-Aquí estoy...- sólo pronunció.

-Ya te vemos, erizín- bromeó Charyb.

-Pero pronto ya no estarás aquí- acabó Scylla justo antes de desaparecer en un humo violeta.

Sonic se sobresaltó y empezó a mirar a sus lados buscando al gizoid rojo pero era como si hubiera sido transportado a otra dimensión. No se veía por ningún lado.

Dirigió sus ojos a Charyb. El robot estaba con los brazos cruzados soltando risitas ¿por qué esperaba? ¿No veía que lo tenía a tiro? Entonces, algo le atravesó el pecho y le desgarró la piel. Miró hacia allí y vio el brazo de Scylla agarrando su cuchilla sobresaliendo de entre sus carnes, de entre sus costillas. La sangre le chorreaba por las piernas y se le metía por los zapatos pero, es extraño, no le dolía. Miró al frente. Charyb estaba desapareciendo de su campo de visión. Su imagen se veía borrosa. El sudor le empezó a caer por la frente y notaba que dejaba de respirar. Oía como los latidos de su corazón iban parándose poco a poco y sentía como dejaba de estar en contacto con su cuerpo. Sin fuerzas, dejó caer los parpados y la cabeza. No sabía si estaba en el suelo o levitando. Sólo sintió el metal frío en su oreja.

-Has perdido, Sonic the Hedgehog. Has fallado a tus amigos y a los habitantes de la Celda del Crepúsculo. Ahora morirás y dejarás a tus colegas encerrados aquí, a las órdenes de nuestro emperador. Menudo héroe. Tails estará orgulloso de ti.

-Lo siento amigos, lo siento Tails...- creía haber dicho eso pero ya no oía ni sus propias palabras.

Se despertó súbitamente, sudando y con el corazón a cien. En un acto reflejo se llevó una mano al pecho. Su piel estaba suave y lisa. Ningún rasguño, ninguna herida. Nada de lo que preocuparse pero ¿por qué seguía intranquilo? Por primera vez tenía miedo. Sonic the Hedgehog tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de perder y de fallar a sus amigos ¿qué pasa si no era lo suficientemente fuerte? Todo lo que habrían hecho hasta ahora sería en vano. Su meditación le hizo no darse cuenta de que Emerl le observaba en la puerta. Estaba como Charyb en su sueño, con los brazos cruzados, y eso le permitió ver el parecido que tenía con sus hermanos. Eso lo asustó. Pero había algo en él que le tranquilizaba. En todo momento le había parecido diferente a Charyb y a Scylla por sus ojos azules cálidos. Esos ojos le transmitían confianza y seguridad. De nuevo sintió agallas para enfrentarse en la futura batalla y sabía que iba a salir victorioso.

-Hola, Sonic. Perdona que me presente así y sin llamar- se disculpó el gizoid.

-No importa ¿a qué has venido?- Sonic se levantó de la cama y se posó enfrente de él.

Emerl lo miró fijamente por un momento. Después le llevó una mano al hombro y contestó:

-Quiero ser yo quien luche contigo. Necesito hacerles saber el daño que me hicieron cuando me traicionaron.

Sonic recordó la historia que Emerl le había contado. De como se había encariñado con los dos gizoids y como al final le fallaron completamente. Pensó que nunca debió de haberlo olvidado durante todo el viaje y él nunca le había compadecido lo suficiente. Se sentía fatal por eso.

-Los dos necesitamos venganza- dijo con el entrecejo fruncido- Tú y yo venceremos al mismísimo demonio.

Y con esa frase ambos se agarraron la mano en signo de compañerismo, confianza y, sobre todo, amistad.

* * *

**¡Hola otra vez, amigos! De nuevo estoy aquí con otro capítulo de mi fanfic. Deciros que no creo que hoy os escriba mucho porque en el colegio he tenido deporte y estoy bastante cansada pero sabéis de sobra lo mucho que os agradezco a todos vuestros comentarios y vuestras lecturas a mi fanfic. Kamiase, muchas gracias por opinar el anterior capítulo, desearme una feliz semana y por querer leer mi siguiente historia, realmente te estoy tremendamente agradecida, amigo. Kira-writer, muchas gracias por elogiarme tanto y también por querer leer mi próximo trabajo (si se le puede llamar así jajaja), gracias de verdad, amiga. Muchas gracias, amiga de Kira-writer, por pensar que soy buena escritora y por leerte mi fic, permíteme que te llame también a ti, amiga. AJcosmo y Caataa 8D, gracias por comentarme y pensar que está bien mi fanfic. Ojalá nos veamos más a menudo. Y por último, gracias a los que se leen mi fanfic aunque no me dejen reviews. Bueno, os dejo que voy a irme a cenar. Muchos besos y abrazos. **

**Wings-Dragon**

**PD: Os deseo un feliz fin de semana ya que no creo que actualize hasta la próxima semana.**


	15. La batalla contra el fuego y el agua

15º capítulo: La batalla contra el fuego y el agua.

El erizo se despertó cuando un temblor sacudió toda su habitación. El Cyclone acababa de aterrizar. Sonic gruñó al levantarse porque un pinchazo de dolor le saltó en la nuca. Al contrario que en la Colonia Voxai, había dormido muy intranquilo esa noche y no había descansado mucho. Sobre todo, había tenido muchas pesadillas pero siempre era la misma. La pesadilla en la que Scylla le atravesaba el corazón. Era horrible.

Entró en el baño, accionó el grifo del lavabo y se roció la cara con un buen sacudida de agua fría para espabilarse. No quiso ducharse, no estaba de humor y ni tenía ganas. Se secó el rostro con una toalla y se dirigió al puente.

Emerl lo esperaba allí. Listo para lo que venía a continuación. Tails y Eggman también lo aguardaban. Los demás estarían lavándose y arreglándose. Le sorprendió ver allí también a Raxos y a la reina N´rrgal. El enorme Zoah caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar mientras que el gusano verde gelatinoso se retorcía y movía sus antenas frenéticamente. Parecían nerviosos.

-Oh, diossss. No aguanto esssto ¿qué le habrá passsssado a mi gente? ¿A mi hogar? ¿Lesss habrá passsado lo missssmo que a losss Voxai? No lo ssssoportaría- farfulló la reina.

Raxos se detuvo y miró a la N´rrgal con unos ojos de preocupación y a la vez de rabia.

-Yo también tengo gente en el sector Charyb ¿sabes, gusano siseante? Y no me quejo. Así que haz tú lo mismo o si no te cierro yo la boca a la fuerza.

-Lo que passssa esss que tú carecesssss de ssssentimientosssss.

-¡Cállate!

Sonic se interpuso a una velocidad abrumante ante los dos alienígenas que se aproximaban con intención de pelea. Ni siquiera a Tails, a Eggman y a Emerl les dio tiempo de acudir. Al ver que no se detenían y estaban dispuestos a arrollar al erizo si con eso llegaban a enfrentarse, este lanzó un rugido al aire tan potente que todos, excepto Emerl, tuvieron que taparse los oídos.

-¡Ya basta! ¡No sois enemigos! ¡Somos aliados! ¡Y los aliados no combaten entre ellos a menos que quieran acabar derrotados como idiotas! ¡No quiero más discusiones entre vosotros dos! ¿Está claro?- al ver que no contestaban repitió- ¿¡Está claro!

-Ssssí, Sonic. Essstá claro.

-Captado, enano.

El erizo asintió satisfecho y sonrió al ver que ambos aliens se alejaban a esquinas opuestas de la nave. No podía permitirse descontrol. Ahora no. La situación era demasiado delicada.

Esperaron a que llegaran los demás para salir fuera, al Imperio Selixión. Antes de hacerlo, Sonic echó un vistazo disimulado a Thebes. La cabeza del Voxai estaba gacha y el color blanquecino de su piel se había vuelto grisáceo. Además, las venas de sus aletas habían perdido brillo. Un repentino pinchazo de preocupación asaltó al erizo. Temía por la salud de Thebes y tenía miedo de que estuviera pasando por una depresión. Regresó la mirada al frente cuando el Voxai pasó a su lado. Era extraño que al ver al erizo no le hubiera saludado. La inquietud de Sonic aumentó.

-Voy a abrir la compuerta- dijo Tails de pronto.

Sonic se sobresaltó y asintió rápidamente y justo cuando el zorro iba a darle al botón que la abriría, Nux se puso enfrente de todo el grupo. Alzó las manos y gritó en voz alta:

-Escuchad, no sabemos que peligros hay ahí fuera ni que trampas habrán puesto Scylla y Charyb. Lo único que sé es que nos vamos a adentrar en un mundo desconocido. Incluso para mí. En este mundo hay plantas que podrían ser venenosas, ríos que podrían quemar la piel, tierra que os podría tragar al más mínimo descuido y vientos que os pueden sorprender arrancándoos los ojos. Pero a pesar de todo os digo que estáis a salvo porque yo, Nux, os protegeré de cualquier peligro. Podéis confiar en mí.

Sonic rechinó los dientes y los apretó todavía más cuando vio a todos sus compañeros lanzando murmullos de aprobación. Cerró los ojos intentando contenerse pero una ráfaga de incontrolable odio le subió por la sangre y le hizo empotrar al equidna contra la pared con una rapidez supersónica. A lo lejos se oyó un grito ahogado de Shade.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Te crees mejor que yo? ¡Pues no lo eres!- le gritó Sonic mientras apoyaba las manos en la pared de tal forma que Nux no pudiera escapar.

El equidna suspiró y colocó una mano en uno de los brazos tensos de Sonic. Su expresión no había cambiado nada.

-Compañero, creo que estás de acuerdo conmigo en que conozco mejor que tú estos parajes ya que parte de mí vida ha estado vinculada aquí. Si hay alguien capaz de poder guiarnos por este desconocido lugar somos Shade y yo y mi hermana es demasiado joven para arriesgar su vida.

-¿Y Thebes, Krag, la reina N´rrgal y Raxos? ¿No han vivido también aquí?- prosiguió el erizo. No quería dejar que se saliese con la suya.

-Sí, pero nunca han salido de sus colonias. Admítelo, Sonic, soy la única esperanza de que estéis a salvo en este mundo.

El erizo apretó las yemas de los dedos sobre el metal y aguantó la respiración mientras buscaba argumentos para contradecir a Nux. Estudió cada palabra que el equidna le había dicho y comprendió que tenía razón. Molesto y mordiéndose la lengua para no estallar en un ataque de ira, Sonic fue apartándose del joven poco a poco hasta quedar a dos metros de él.

Se quedó inmóvil, rígido y con el cuerpo derecho parecido al de un militar. El único movimiento que se percibía era el temblor de sus manos a causa de la ira contenida. Nux, en cambio, estaba tranquilo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Miró al grupo, uno por uno, y al ver sus caras de asombro les dijo:

-Sonic y yo hemos tenido una pequeña charla privada pero no hay nada de que preocuparse- dirigió sus ojos azules oscuros hacia Tails- Por favor, abre la compuerta.

El zorro obedeció y pulsó finalmente el botón. La compuerta se fue elevando despacio dejando entrar un torrente de luz grisáceo que deslumbró a todo el personal de la nave. Sonic tuvo que esperar a acostumbrarse a la luminosidad para ver el paisaje del Imperio Selixión. Cuando sus ojos recuperaron la visión, la impresión de Sonic sólo fue de curiosidad. Millones de edificios un tanto futuristas de color azul se extendían por los alrededores y unos hilos de verde brillante los rodeaban. El cielo era gris y unas nubes verdosas lo moteaban. El grupo fue saliendo muy cautelosamente. El sitio era en realidad una ciudad que parecía que tenía bastantes recursos y, como en la mayoría de ellas, estaba dividida en calles. Nux los fue guiando por cada una de ellas con precaución. El sitio era siniestro porque no se veía a nadie transitar por las callejuelas ni se percibía a nadie en los pisos de los edificios. Era extraño que no se vieran a ciudadanos dando ambiente a la metrópolis ni a niños jugando en las escuelas. Sonic se puso en alerta inconscientemente y empezó a vigilar a sus compañeros, en especial a Tails que iba por delante y a Thebes que iba detrás con Krag, Raxos y la reina N´rrgal y con los ánimos aún por los suelos. El Zoah y la N´rrgal estaban nerviosos y asustados. Miraban frenéticamente hacia los lados y ambos estaban muy pegados el uno al otro. Al erizo le sorprendió ver que no se molían a palos y agradeció que no lo hicieran. Detener un contratiempo como ese podía ser fatal.

De pronto, Nux se detuvo justo cuando llegaron a una plaza circular con un mosaico que tenía grabada una runa extraña, en el suelo. El erizo se quedó asombrado. La plaza debía de medir poco menos que un campo de futbol. Emerl se colocó rápidamente al lado de Sonic, le miró y le hizo una seña con la cabeza con los ojos muy entrecerrados. Este captó enseguida el mensaje y empezó a avanzar junto con el gizoid dejando a sus amigos atrás. Era el momento y no había marcha atrás. Si ganaba conseguiría las dos últimas Chaos Emeralds y retaría a X pero si fracasaba...moriría y sus compañeros serían torturados y esclavizados. Pero Sonic no tenía miedo a ese fracaso porque no iba a existir. Él y Emerl derrotarían a Charyb y a Scylla. Estaba seguro. Los dos amigos se agarraron de los hombros y ninguno miró a atrás. Caminaron unidos hasta el centro de la plaza donde dos gizoids, uno azul y otro rojo, los esperaban de brazos cruzados y con unas cuchillas desempuñadas. El erizo y Emerl se detuvieron frente a ellos a unos escasos metros. Los contrincantes se miraban a la cara, signo en que esa batalla no iba a ser fácil.

-Así que Odysses va a luchar contigo- dijo Scylla mirando para Emerl.

-Tengo todo el derecho a vengarme ¿no?- contestó alzando la barbilla.

Ahora se quedaron ambos gizoids antagonistas en silencio pero pronto lo rompieron.

-Os damos otra oportunidad ¿queréis uniros a nosotros y gobernar todo un universo entero? Nuestro emperador X os tendrá mucho en cuenta, creedme. Tenéis mucho potencial- preguntó Charyb.

-Ni aunque me arrancaran los pies y no pudiera correr- fue la respuesta rotunda del erizo.

-Lo mismo digo- continuó Emerl.

Los dos gizoids suspiraron y entonces sus ojos azules empezaron a brillar. Sonic avisó con un codazo a su compañero y ambos se pusieron alerta. Los robots se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a retroceder.

-Entonces, sólo queda una solución...- pronunciaron a la vez.

Charyb se dio la vuelta de repente y blandió su cuchilla que lanzó una ola de energía azul recta hacia el erizo y su compañero. Scylla, en cambio, dio un salto hacia atrás con voltereta.

El rayo de energía de Charyb recorrió el suelo desgarrando el cemento como un cuchillo en la piel a una velocidad vertiginosa que hasta a Sonic le sorprendió. Por suerte, ambos tenían buenos reflejos y esquivaron el ataque aunque muy difícilmente.

El erizo había brincado para evitar el ataque y se había desplazado unos cuantos metros a la derecha. Se incorporó y se preparó para entrar en acción pero alguien le agarró por los hombros por detrás y lo amarró a su cuerpo que estaba frío y duro. Intentó liberarse en vano ya que aquel individuo le sostenía con una fuerza sobrehumana. Sonic miró a su alrededor desesperado y visualizó a Emerl atacando a Charyb con un Spin Dash pero ¿dónde estaba Scylla? Entonces descubrió quien le agarraba aunque demasiado tarde. Un ardor espantoso estalló en la espalda y lo envió rodando por el suelo unos cuatro metros. Se quedó ahí medio segundo retorciéndose de dolor pero enseguida se levantó velozmente. Scylla apuntaba a Sonic con la cuchilla humeando. Le había disparado pero sabía que eso sólo había sido una advertencia de que no iba a ser compasivo. El erizo aceptó la amenaza pero en vez de ir a por el gizoid rojo se volteó hacia atrás y corrió hacia Charyb que estaba a punto de blandir la cuchilla.

Justo cuando estaba a media distancia del robot, saltó y en el aire se hizo una bola. Charyb se percató de su acción muy tarde. El erizo cogió velocidad y realizó un Homing Attack que golpeó al gizoid en la cabeza pero que sólo le hizo retroceder un poco. Aunque su estrategia no acababa ahí. Emerl apareció detrás y le propinó una patada en la nuca que esta vez lo envió hasta la mitad de la enorme plaza. Emerl y el erizo se entrechocaron las palmas por su éxito pero aún no habían terminado. Charyb se levantó y las grietas que recorrían su cara a causa de los golpes se reconstruyeron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sonic soltó un grito ahogado y retrocedió. Emerl parecía tan sorprendido como él ya que abrió sus cálidos ojos azules de par en par ¿cómo consiguió recuperarse Charyb tan rápido? Y lo más inquietante ¿era capaz de hacerlo ilimitadamente? Y Scylla ¿también podía hacerlo?

-_Hablando de Scylla...-_ pensó Sonic percatándose en que lo había descuidado.

Un dolor punzante golpeó la cadera del erizo y lo envió por el aire hasta no sabía donde. Sólo sabía que Emerl también había sido atacado de la misma forma...y que un escozor le taladraba el hueso de la cadera. Cuando cayó al suelo una presión intensa sucumbió en su brazo derecho pero era soportable comparado con los pellizcos que le mandaba su cadera. El gizoid tampoco había salido tan ileso. La pierna izquierda tenía al descubierto una maraña de cables de varios colores soltando pequeños halos de electricidad.

El erizo, jadeante, miró hacia donde había estado un segundo. Scylla estaba allí, volando con su propulsor y con el puño alzado. Charyb se reunió con él y ambos se lanzaron miradas. Sabiendo que no había ni empezado probó a levantarse pero se desplomó enseguida cuando apoyó el peso del cuerpo en el lado de la cadera que recibió el golpe. Se la había roto. Una oleada de miedo ahogó al erizo. Se había quedado incapacitado, no podía pelear. Había perdido. Había fallado a sus amigos. Tails...y ¿qué pasaría con Tails? ¿Y Amy? No, no podía dejarlos así. Tenía que seguir en pie. Tenía que ser más fuerte que el dolor y él lo era ¡PORQUE ÉL ES SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! ¡E iba a conseguir esas dos Chaos Emeralds!

Se puso en pie y dirigió su mirada a Emerl. Los dos estaban dispuestos a acabar con esos demonios de metal. Quienes traicionan y destruyen. Además el erizo le había prometido a Elixia que la vengaría. Se lo había prometido a ella y a Thebes.

Se lanzó hacia los dos robots malvados y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya los había aplacado. Lo había hecho con tanta fuerza que les había destrozado parte del blindaje del tórax pero una vez recuperados lo restauraron al igual que había hecho ante Charyb antes.

Sonic pataleó en el suelo rabioso y cayó de rodillas en cuanto su cadera protestó por el movimiento. No podía combatir así y menos aún si Charyb y Scylla se restauraban por cada golpe. Tenía que haber una manera de destruirlos pero ¿cuál? Mientras el erizo pensaba, Emerl se había lanzado contra Scylla y lo aporreaba a puñetazos continuos sin parar. Los puños del gizoid sólo eran manchas difuminadas que golpeaban la cara del robot rojo y la abollaban en cuanto tocaban el duro metal del que estaba formado. Pero en la frenética lucha de Emerl, él se había olvidado de Charyb y este le propinó un disparo de energía azul que lo desplazó hasta el límite de la plaza. Scylla inmediatamente se reparó las piezas dañadas.

-No podéis hacer nada- pronunció el gizoid rojizo después de regenerarse.

-Hagáis lo que hagáis no nos destruiréis- siguió Charyb- Pero parecéis dispuestos a seguir así que os pregunto ¿Continuaréis en vano luchando contra nosotros? ¿U os uniréis a nosotros para vivir en paz, felices y tranquilos?

Sonic no necesitó pensarlo ni un minuto.

-Ni muerto me uniría a X ¡Sólo sois una panda de mamones!

Charyb se llevó una mano al pecho y otra a su frente.

-Oh, que tacos pero en tal caso, Emerl y tú, habéis firmado el momento de vuestro funeral.

Scylla y Charyb se elevaron unos metros en el aire, se agarraron de la mano y ambos extendieron el brazo que tenían libre. Les brillaban los ojos con furor.

-¡PODER FINAL!

La voz de Emerl se oyó a lo lejos.

-¡Sonic, apártate de ahí!

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Un chorro de energía violeta brotó de las manos extendidas de los gizoids y, cuando tocó el suelo, lo desgarró por la mitad destruyendo el mosaico grabado en él. Sonic aulló asustado cuando vio en el fondo un gran lago de lava que se iba expandiendo conforme se rompía el cimiento. Se preparó para correr pero un chorro de agua caliente apareció de repente y le golpeó enviándolo a las profundidades del precipicio donde el humo lo cegaba todo. Rebuscó inconscientemente por sus alrededores intentando encontrar un punto de apoyo en el que evitar su caída fatal pero sólo llegaba a palpar el aire caliente que le inundaba los pulmones. En la base de su espalda empezó a notar el vapor de la roca fundida a medida que se precipitaba a ella. Pero justo en el punto culminante, Emerl apareció volando sobre el cráter y cogió a Sonic en pleno vuelo cinco segundos antes de que entrara en contacto con la lava.

-A tiempo. Gracias- le dijo cuando se aseguró de estar a salvo de aquel líquido humeante.

-De nada. Escucha- el gizoid llevó su rostro de acero a la oreja del erizo- ¿te acuerdas de lo que nos contó Rouge? ¿Lo que le había pasado en nuestro mundo durante una misión con los de G.U.N.?

Sonic se quedó en silencio rememorando tiempos anteriores mientras estudiaba los géiseres que salían de debajo del suelo donde anteriormente estaba grabado aquella runa en vidrio. Cualquiera de aquellos chorros de agua podría atacarles por sorpresa como le hicieron a él.

-Creo que sí me acuerdo- empezó a recordar- Rouge nos contó algo de un edificio que fabricaban aparatos de alta tecnología y que había sido destruido.

-Efectivamente ¿y qué encontró en las cámaras de seguridad?- siguió preguntando mientras dejaba a Sonic en el suelo.

El erizo volvió a pensar.

-Agua y...un charco de lava.

-Eso quiere decir...

-Que Charyb y Scylla fueron los que atracaron aquel edificio y robaron todos los aparatos- el erizo rugió de furia- Esos miserables...

Emerl asintió y se giró hacia los dos gizoids que avanzaban peligrosamente hacia ellos.

-Y seguro que los usaron para mejorarse así mismos.

Sonic se cruzó de brazos y olvidó inmediatamente ese asunto. Como se suele decir lo pasado, pasado está y en esos momentos tenían cosas más importantes que atender. Como por ejemplo, evitar aquel volcán en miniatura, los géiseres a presión y encontrar un modo de destruir completamente a aquel dúo.

Los dos primeros problemas no eran difíciles de tratar pero el tercero...se les resistía. Había pocas cosas capaces de desintegrar en el momento. Unas de esas cosas eran: el agua, pero estaba más que supuesto que seguramente estuvieran protegidos contra ese elemento; el ácido, pero no tenían ácido a mano y mucho menos una bañera gigante en la que sumergirlos; y...los ojos de Sonic se iluminaron de repente...la lava. La lava era el elemento perfecto y además contaban con un cráter recién aparecido lleno de ese líquido ¿pero cómo podía hacerlos caer? El erizo cerró los ojos. Sólo había una forma...

-Emerl...Sé como podemos acabar con ellos- y le contó su plan.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Me niego! Además, con una pierna averiada no puedo correr ¿Y si fallas y...?

-Sé que puedo fracasar pero es la única manera.

-No, Sonic, hay más maneras. Pensemos una en la que no puedas...ya sabes...

El erizo apretó los párpados con fuerza y negó con la cabeza. Aborrecía tener que hacer lo que iba ha hacer pero era la única manera de salvarlos.

-Emerl, puede haber más maneras pero hay muy poco tiempo y agradece que se me haya ocurrido una tan de repente. Por favor, no puedo hacerlo si no me ayudas.

-Sonic...Yo...- Emerl jugueteó con sus dedos pulgares y el erizo pudo observar como las emociones se apoderaban del gizoid. Pero a duras penas logró decir- Está bien.

Asintió complacido y le dio una palmada en el hombro de Emerl. Quería hacerle ver que fue uno de sus mejores colegas y que siempre lo sería. Emerl lo comprendió enseguida porque por primera vez puso ojitos tristes pero hizo lo que Sonic le pidió. Se agachó y agarró a Sonic por las rodillas. Y estuvo así esperando a recibir la orden de Sonic.

El erizo permaneció inmóvil. Aguardando a que Scylla y Charyb se acercaran lo suficiente. Cuando estuvieron unos pocos metros por encima de ellos, Sonic movió las piernas para alertar a Emerl y gritó:

-¡Ahora!

El gizoid se echó para atrás y empezó a girar rápidamente sobre él mismo levantando a Sonic en el aire y haciéndolo girar a él también. Giraron varias veces como una peonza hasta que de pronto, el cuerpo del erizo fue rodeado por hilos de electricidad. Fue en ese instante cuando Emerl soltó al erizo que velozmente se hizo bola y se disparó hacia los dos gizoids. El Thunder Shoot fue un éxito. Golpeó a los dos hermanos y gracias a la electricidad que le recorría los paralizó y así fue como Sonic logró desplazarlos hasta el cráter. Antes de librarse de ellos, les propinó a ambos en el pecho una patada con cada pie para que finalmente cayeran al lago de lava con un grito de derrota y a la vez de vergüenza.

-Por los Voxai. Por Emerl...- dijo para él mismo.

Mientras Sonic saltaba para alcanzar el borde del volcán subterráneo oyó a Charyb gritar:

-¡No! ¡Si somos derrotados tú también morirás!

Se volteó en pleno vuelo ascendente cuando escuchó la recarga de uno de los disparos con la cuchilla de Charyb. Una luz azulada lo cegó completamente y de pronto notó que caía. Se cubrió instintivamente con el brazo cuando disparó el rayo de energía pero se sorprendió al no sentir nada que le atravesase. No sintió ni molestia. Estiró las piernas de golpe para impulsarse en el aire y salir cuanto antes de ahí pero una daga de dolor le atravesó la cadera lesionada. Lo último que vio antes de caer desmayado fue el rostro de Nux enfrente suya y un río de sangre que circulaba por su mejilla izquierda.

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Dónde estaba? No sentía nada. Sólo un insoportable dolor de cabeza. No veía nada. Sacudió las manos buscando a alguien a quien abrazarse. A quien salvarse pero no llegaba a percibir a nadie. Ni siquiera levantaba una brisa bajo sus manos. Un ruido muy agudo le estalló en los oídos y gritó ¿Por qué estaba sufriendo así? Se llevó las manos a las orejas pero se alarmó al ver que no las notaba. No notaba sus pulmones llenarse a pesar de que sabía estaba respirando y tampoco notaba los latidos de su corazón en el pecho. De pronto, fue perdiendo la conciencia muy despacio. No se asustaba porque su cuerpo apenas respondía aquellas emociones. Se moría. Pero aquella sensación no le inquietaba, le gustaba. Era feliz y al ver que era inútil luchar se dejó caer al profundo vacío de la muerte.

_-¡No, Sonic! ¡Todavía es pronto para dejarnos!_

¿Quién era? ¿Quién era esa voz que le agarraba, qué le sujetaba de sumergirse en el abismo? Se agarró fuertemente a aquella presencia mental y esta tiró de él.

-_Eso es, Sonic. No estás solo. Aquí están todos tus amigos y estoy yo._

_-¿Quién eres?-_ preguntó muy débilmente.

_-Soy tu colega Thebes-_ y lo arrancó de aquella pesadilla mortal.

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el rostro peculiar de Thebes mirándole fijamente. Seguía gris y además lo estaba más que antes. Sus venas ya habían perdido todo el brillo y lo único que había cambiado de él era que había levantado la cabeza. Sin embargo, Thebes estaba en la mente de Sonic y el erizo no percibía ninguna emoción de suma tristeza o melancolía. Pensó que debía de estar escondiendo sus sentimientos. Y lo hacía muy bien.

Se incorporó poco a poco. Los latidos que golpeaban su nuca le hacían estallar dolores irritantes pero al parecer el Voxai aliviaba de alguna manera ese sufrimiento. Apoyó una mano en la cabeza redondeada de Thebes y este emitió una pizca de felicidad.

Tails estaba a los pies de la cama sentado en un taburete y con un vaso lleno de té caliente entre las manos. Le sonreía amigablemente con ojos llenos de ternura. Emerl estaba a su lado, observándole. El zorrito parpadeó dos veces y saltó a la cama para abrazarse a su querido amigo. Unos espasmos recorrieron la espalda de Tails y Sonic no pudo evitar que tres lágrimas recorrieran su mejilla. En ningún momento había estado solo. Thebes lo había salvado en su subconsciente de la mismísima muerte y seguramente Tails y Emerl lo habían presenciado. Pero ahora estaba a salvo y con sus mejores amigos a su alrededor.

-Sonic...- la voz de Tails sonaba ahogada- ¿estás bien?

El erizo miró a los ojos a su amigo. Los tenía hinchados y llorosos.

-Sí, Tails, perfectamente ¡Soy Sonic the Hedgehog! ¿Cómo no voy a estar bien?- respondió alegremente.

-Empezaste a temblar y de pronto dejaste de respirar...Thebes se introdujo en tu mente...Apenas te percibía...Creíamos que no había posibilidades...

Sonic agarró los hombros de Tails y lo zarandeó frenéticamente cuando este rompió a llorar.

-Escúchame- el zorrito retuvo las lágrimas y obedeció a Sonic- Todo está bien. Estoy despierto y enfrente tuya. No me pasa nada ¿vale?

Tails sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Vale, colega.

El erizo soltó a Tails y se giró hacia Thebes, que lo miraba con extraña paciencia. Después, se volteó hacia Emerl y esbozó una mueca con la boca al ver dos gemas en cada una de sus manos cruzadas. Brillaban más que cinco estrellas juntas.

-Entonces se acabó ¿verdad?

-Para siempre. Scylla y Charyb están destruidos y todo gracias a ti, erizo, y yo he conseguido vengarme. Estoy seguro de que sus espíritus no encontraran paz en el otro mundo.

Sonic dirigió sus ojos ahora a las dos Chaos Emeralds que reposaban en las metálicas manos del gizoid. Una sensación repentina de poder lo invadió porque acababan de reunir el poder más peligroso del universo.

-Ya está...Tenemos las siete Chaos Emeralds- pronunció con un toque de impresión en su voz.

-Ahora...- empezó a decir Tails.

El erizo respiró hondo. Ahora tendrían que poner el punto a la "i". El punto final de aquella historia. Rescatar al clan Nocturnus.

-Ahora sólo queda luchar. Luchar aunque nos estalle la tormenta. Luchar para salvar a la gente. Luchar por extender la luz. Luchar para vencer.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Pero era un silencio de aceptación en el que todos estaban de acuerdo con esa afirmación. De todas formas ¿qué cosa iban hacer? Ya que tenían el poder del caos, habría que utilizarlo a favor del bien, si no ¿para que reunían las Chaos Emeralds? ¿Para después acobardarse? No, ya no había vuelta atrás y ellos lo sabían.

-Pero ahora no es momento de preocupaciones. Hemos vencido a Charyb y a Scylla ¿no? ¿Qué hacemos aquí encerrados? ¿Dónde están los demás?- animó Sonic.

Tails pegó un brinco y aterrizó en el suelo. Su tristeza y preocupación fue inmediatamente sustituida por alegría y bienestar. Esas emociones que le encantaban ver en él.

-El resto de la peña- el zorro se llevó los puños a su peluda cintura- está en el exterior. Te va a sorprender quien vive aquí.

El erizo tiró de las mantas y salió de la cama. Al apoyarse en el suelo, se llevó una rápida mano a la cadera pero para su sorpresa, no llevaba ni vendas ni ningún tipo de material curativo. Tampoco le dolía. Movió el tronco de su cuerpo para confirmar su cura y soltó una risotada al poder saltar sin ninguna molestia.

-¿Qué me habéis hecho?- preguntó palpándose el hueso.

-Te hemos inyectado nanorobots sanadores, al igual que a Emerl. Son increíbles. Una vez les des las indicaciones del órgano o hueso, o pieza en el caso de Emerl, que tienen que reparar y los inyectes en el individuo, van directamente hacia allí y lo curan al instante. Era una de las muchas funciones de Omega.

-Bueno ¿salimos fuera?- se impacientaba Emerl.

Todo había cambiado. La cuidad del Imperio Selixión estaba ahora atiborrada de gente y su luz grisácea fantasmal fue sustituida por un brillo de felicidad y emoción. Lo que más desconcertó a Sonic fue el tipo de alienígenas que habitaban el asteroide. Algunos eran extraños gusanos viscosos verdes muy parecidos a la reina N´rrgal pero mucho más pequeños. La otra raza estaba constituida por gigantes humanoides de piel azul con escudos electrizantes semejantes a Raxos. Sus líderes, exactamente iguales a la reina y a Raxos, se encontraban al fondo de la muchedumbre que rodeaba con ansia el Cyclone y gritaban ensordecedoramente.

Sonic miró al N´rrgal y al Zoah quienes no habían pronunciado palabra porque sus pueblos quienes antes eran enemigos acérrimos estaban reunidos juntos sin ningún signo de hostilidad ni odio. Ahora los N´rrgal y los Zoah convivían sin ningún tipo de conflictos. Los nuevos líderes habían logrado reconciliarse.

La reina antigua se retorció de sorpresa y agitó sus enormes tentáculos en el aire.

-Todossss esssosss añossss de peleassss y luchasssss para ganarnossss la ssssuperioridad, para nada- dijo.

-Toda mi vida he esperado cosas pero nunca me imaginé que vería esto- habló ahora Raxos.

Sonic asintió complacido por ver como dos bandos antagonistas se habían unido.

-Sus líderes de ahora han hecho un buen trabajo.

La reina de los N´rrgal y el general de los Zoah actual alzaron un tentáculo y una gigantesca mano. El grupo formado por ambos pueblos se volteó hacia ellos y después se apartó para formar un camino delante de ellos, por el cual empezaron a caminar. Mientras andaban, los N´rrgal y los Zoah se fueron agachando para realizar reverencias. Reverencias que mostraban gratitud por la reconciliación y respeto por la posición de sus jefes. Sonic pudo apreciar a gente, tanto Zoah como N´rrgal, de diferentes edades. Los más pequeños, casi bebes, tenían un aspecto tierno y poco lustroso; los niños eran un poco más grandes y se notaba en sus rostros alienígenas el aire infantil que los caracterizaba; los adolescentes ya eran mucho mayores pero no superaban a los padres, que eran enormes gigantes.

Los dos reyes se detuvieron ante Sonic y sus compañeros. Miraron fijamente al erizo y después giraron a la vez la cabeza hacia los dos líderes anteriores para dedicarles una reverencia y un gesto de bienvenida.

-Sssaludos, antigua reina de losssss N´rrgal, essss un auténtico honor poder conocerte. Por favor, comparte tu nombre conmigo. Él mío essss Orlith.

-Missss mássss ssssincerossss resssspetosss, Orlith. Nadie ssssabía mi nombre hassssta ahora, ssssoy Lorana- Raxos no pudo evitar lanzar una risita pero ni Lorana ni Orlith le hicieron caso- Te agradezco de corazón que hayassss cuidado y protegido a mi pueblo y, ssssobre todo, te agradezco que hayassss podido reconciliarnossss con la ayuda de tu compañero- le dedicó una reverencia al Zoah.

-Tus palabras nos honran, Lorana- le dijo el Zoah, se giró hacia Raxos y ambos chocaron escudos chispeantes- Bienvenido, Raxos, al Imperio Selixión. Soy Trems.

-Te digo lo mismo que dijo Lorana. Gracias por todo.

Ahora, Orlith y Trems se voltearon hacia Sonic y ambos lanzaron un grito tan fuerte que el erizo cayó de culo y se preparó para el ataque pero Thebes fue más rápido y le dijo:

-_Raxos me dijo que te dijera que te están mostrando lealtad. A lo largo de la historia de los N´rrgal y los Zoah, ningún líder había mostrado tal ceremonia y ellos lo han hecho porque has salvado toda una nación. Ahora se te puede considerar como rey de ambas razas._

Sonic no pudo contestar ante semejante declaración. Orlith y Trems le acababan de nombrar rey de los N´rrgal y general de los Zoah. Era el regalo más grande que alguien le podía hacer.

-Yo...no me merezco ese honor.

-Ssssi no hubiera ssssido por ti, Sssscyla y Charyb aún nossss tendrían prissssionerossss. Te merecesssss sssser tratado como un rey- le explicó Orlith agachando su voluminosa cabeza de múltiples ojos.

-Orlith ha hablado con sabiduría, Sonic the Hedgehog- apoyó Trems- Además, para los Zoah serás un ejemplo perfecto de fuerza y determinación.

Sonic suspiró, dio dos pasos adelante y con los ojos encendidos alzó un puño.

-¡Mis amigos y yo hemos reunido todas las Chaos Emeralds! ¡El caos vuelve a estar unido de nuevo! ¡A continuación viajaremos a Nocturnia! ¡El reinado de X pronto llegará a su fin!

Los gritos de júbilo de los habitantes del Imperio Selixión invadieron la ciudad. El erizo detuvo el impulso de taparse los oídos porque sería de muy mala educación, teniendo en cuenta que ese jaleo iba dirigido a él.

-¡Alabado sea nuestro señor Sonic!- alzaron la voz todos a la vez.

Sonic sonrió y se giró cuando Trems le tocó un hombro.

-Sonic, te deseamos toda la suerte del mundo. La fuerza de los Zoah está contigo, erizo.

-Que tengáisssss un buen viaje y que en vuesssstra lucha sssse haga jussssticia- les deseó Orlith. Sus tentáculos acariciaron la frente de Sonic.

Sonic dirigió su mirada al Cyclone donde todo el grupo le esperaba. Incluidos Shade y Nux, este último llevaba un esparadrapo en la mejilla. Sonic le sonrió y le enseñó el pulgar, el equidna también sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Una vez, Thebes le había dicho que Nux era muy buena persona y que le ayudaría si alguna vez estaba en apuros. Pues estaba en lo cierto. El erizo se despidió con la mano y en un segundo se reunió con sus compañeros donde Sonic y Nux se estrecharon las manos. Puede que fuera un equidna insoportable y creído pero todo el mundo tiene sus defectos.

Cerraron la compuerta y Tails y Eggman prepararon la nave para el despegue. Los Zoah y los N´rrgal seguían vitoreando pero un poco más alejados para dejar espacio para maniobrar. Shadow y Amy se acercaron por lados distintos a Sonic. El erizo negro le dio un codazo en el hombro y la eriza agarró cariñosamente la mano de su amado. Sonic acarició la cabellera rosada de Amy y le besó la frente. Después, le echó una mirada dura a Shadow.

El movimiento de ascenso del Cyclone sobresaltó a los tres erizos y una risotada provocativa procedente de Rouge lo siguió.

-Si tenéis miedo a una simplona nave que despega vais perfectos para el combate.

-¿Cómo que "simplona nave"? ¡Mi nave es perfecta!- se quejó Eggman desde el asiento.

-Lo peor de todo son las habitaciones. Mi cama apenas cabe en ese habitáculo- continuó Knuckles con tono bromista.

Tails rió.

-Eso es porque la tienes toda llena de mierda. No puedo creer que Shade aguante ahí dentro cuando va a verte.

-Lo hago muy a mí pesar, Tails- contestó la equidna haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-¡Ay, pobre Shade! ¡Lo que tiene que aguantar ahí dentro!- carcajeó Cream acompañada de Cheese.

-Tiene que aguantar los pedos de Knuckles- se burló Amy llevándose una mano a la tripa.

-¡Os estáis pasando!- la voz del equidna resonó en la sala.

-Es que tienen razón- le dijo Sonic encogiendo de hombros.

Siguieron gastándose bromas hasta muy entrada la noche. Sin preocuparse de nada, ni siquiera de la batalla que tenían que enfrentar. A cada segundo la noche iba avanzando y con ella su reino. El tenebroso asteroide de Nocturnia.

* * *

**Como podéis leer estoy aquí de nuevo, con mi quinceavo capítulo. Tengo que deciros que desde aquí empieza la cuenta atrás de los últimos cuatro capítulos. Me da mucha pena decirlo porque disfruté mucho escribiendo este fanfic y me lo pasé muy bien con vosotros, comentaristas y lectores. Esta vez sólo me has comentado tú, Kamiase. Muchas gracias por elogiar tanto mi historia pero no se merece tantos halagos. Más te los mereces tú por pasar a comentar mi fanfic y gastar algo de tú tiempo. Te lo agradezco mucho. Kamiase, tienes mucha razón en cuanto a los deportes. Es más divertido si practicas el que te gusta. Bueno, esta vez no te has pasado a comentar, Kira-writer, me parece raro ya que siempre me has mandado algún review (¡que quede claro que no te obligo a comentarme! ¿eh, amiga?). De todas formas te doy las gracias si has leído el capítulo anterior (que seguramente lo hayas leido sino no hubieras leído este). Dale las gracias a tu amiga si también lo leyo. También agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi fanfic y no me comentan. Bueno, nos vemos, amigos. Muchos besitos y a cuidarse.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**PD: ¡Feliz semana, chicos y chicas!**


	16. El águila blanca

**Antes de nada, advertiros de que este es un capítulo corto. Aquí no hay nada de acción pero, en consecuencia, se resolverá una pregunta que estuvo comiendo el coco a lo largo de la historia. Eso era todo. Que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

16º capítulo: El águila blanca.

Abrió los ojos muy lentamente ¿dónde se encontraba? Una nada blanca la rodeaba. Sólo notaba un suelo debajo de ella. Miró hacia sus pies. También nada. Es como si estuviera suspendida encima de un vacío. Probó a dar un paso y lo logró. Su pie cubierto con la armadura Nocturnus se apoyó suavemente en aquel suelo invisible. Entonces, segura de que no iba a caer a aquel vacío, comenzó a caminar. Shade miraba a sus lados, buscando algo fuera de lo común en aquel lugar puro pero era como si caminara en círculos porque nada cambiaba. Pero no estaba asustada. En realidad, no sentía ningún tipo de emoción. Sólo andaba y andaba.

De pronto, se detuvo. Un brillo espectral titilaba un poco más adelante. En su interior, una figura alada la miraba con ojos rojizos, amables y cálidos. Shade no pudo evitar acercarse. Cuando estuvo enfrente de aquel ser, alzó la cabeza y le miró a sus rubíes. Ahora podía percibir lo que era. Era un ave porque tenía un pico entre los ojos.

-Shade...- le dijo.

La equidna parpadeó dos veces y dijo:

-Sí, aquí estoy- el ave también parpadeó- ¿Quién eres?

-Aquel quien controla el tiempo y el espacio; la vida y la muerte; el alma y el cuerpo. Soy el dios de esta dimensión. Soy Argus.

El pájaro abrió las alas, las pegó a su pecho y las volvió a abrir de golpe para disipar el aura que lo rodeaba. Shade se tapó el rostro con un brazo pero lo quitó enseguida cuando un aire cálido lo empezó golpear. La cara del pájaro, Argus, estaba a pocos centímetros de ella. Era enorme y más grande que la equidna propia. Sus ojos rojos eran un poco más grandes que su pecho y su pico curvado tan grande como la longitud de las dos piernas de Shade juntas. La equidna observó el cuerpo de Argus. Emplumado, enorme y con una envergadura largísima. Era un ave pero para ser más concretos era un águila blanca.

-Argus ¿por qué me has llamado?- le preguntó.

El águila se irguió y plegó las alas a sus costados.

-Queda poco, Shade, queda muy poco para que X despierte al espíritu de Nocturnia.

-¿Quién es X? ¿Y qué quiere?

Argus suspiró abriendo ligeramente su gran pico.

-X es descendiente de Ix. Hace tres mil años, sufrí una premonición en la cual un descendiente de Ix tomaría el alma de su antepasado y las claves para despertar a Nocturnia. Estaba atemorizado porque si liberara a Nocturnia podría viajar entre dimensiones sin la menor dificultad y apoderarse de ellas con sólo mover el pie. Sería el amo de los mundos- Argus echó la cabeza hacia atrás y agitó su cola emplumada- Pero también ví la solución a la catástrofe y es por eso por lo que te llamé.

-¿A mí?

El águila volvió a bajar la cabeza hasta que sus rubíes se encontraron con los ojos violetas de Shade. La miró fijamente durante un largo rato.

-Recítamela, Shade, recítame la tabla de piedra que encontró el equidna Nux.

-"Cuando la penumbra llegue al colapso de su poder y todo parezca perdido, el caos se juntará y las dos oscuridades, que serán bendecidas, se convertirán en luz para fusionarse con el espíritu de la vida y traer la calma perfecta a nuestro mundo"- obedeció.

-¿Qué es lo que habéis reunido, Shade? Haz memoria.

A la equidna le costó bastante contestar a la pregunta. Estaba demasiado conmocionada.

-Las siete Chaos Emeralds.

Argus asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué controlan las siete Chaos Emeralds?- preguntó ahora.

-El...caos- el ave blanca volvió a asentir- "El caos se juntará..." Te referías a las Chaos Emeralds.

-Sí ¿y cómo te llamaban los Nocturnus mientras estabas en su bando?

-"Hermana de la Oscuridad"...creo y también recuerdo que a Nux le llamaron "Traidor de las Tinieblas"- se quedó callada al descubrir las otras dos partes del puzzle- Nux y yo...somos las dos oscuridades...

Argus se inclinó y tocó la frente de la equidna con su huesudo pico amarillo. Batió delicadamente las alas y movió los pies que tenían unas garras negras formidables.

-Tú y tu hermano sois los únicos que podéis parar esto pero el precio es difícil de pagar y sólo podrás decidirlo tú si lo quieres hacer...

Y Argus le contó lo que debían hacer...

...

...

...

Shade cerró los ojos y suspiró. No había duda de que pagaría ese precio por salvar a su clan. Pero ¿qué dirían sus amigos? Lo peor de todo era a lo que tendría que renunciar. Knuckles había sido una persona que la había apoyado desde el primer momento en que aparecieron los Nocturnus. Él había hecho ver a Shade que no estaba sola en esta situación. Knuckles nunca fue un amigo, fue mucho más que eso. Amaba a Knuckles...y si no pagaba el precio...él moriría y eso no lo iba a permitir.

-¿Nux sabe todo esto?- preguntó.

El ave dibujo una mueca en su pico. Algo así como una sonrisa.

-Desde el primer momento en que te reuniste de nuevo con él. Nux no encontró la tabla de piedra, se la di yo y le dije lo mismo que te dije a ti. Y lo hará.

-¿Y por qué no me dijo nada?

Argus pronunció un ronroneo en la garganta.

-En un principio te lo iba a decir pero temió tu futura reacción y te veía tan unida a Knuckles...que me pidió que fuera yo quien te lo dijera. No te enfades con él. Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

De pronto y sin explicación se quedó inmóvil y fría. Empezó a temblar frenéticamente y comenzó a jadear de forma entrecortada.

-Argus, tengo miedo...

El pájaro se arrodilló al lado de la equidna y extendió un ala protectora a su alrededor. La joven se acurrucó llorando en un costado de Argus y clavó sus dedos en sus plumas blancas y brillantes.

-Todo saldrá bien, jovencita, y tú no sufrirás...

Poco a poco se fue calmando y a la vez el cuerpo de Argus volvió a brillar. Cuando el águila blanca llegó al punto culminante de su iluminación, una brisa golpeó a Shade y la hizo sumergirse en un espacio sin gravedad dejándola inerte y sin sentido.

Despertó despacio y sin sobresaltos. Tampoco sudaba ni jadeaba. Era como si hubiera soñado con algo normal y dormido plácidamente. No le extrañó ver a Nux sentado a los pies de la cama, vigilándola con un rostro lleno de pena y preocupación. Él sabía que Argus había hablado con ella y esperaba su respuesta aunque por su cara también se podía percibir que lo intuía.

-¿Qué dices, pequeña? ¿Vas a hacerlo?- le preguntó inclinándose ligeramente hacia su hermana.

-Es la única manera de salvar a mi gente...además, si lo haces tú lo hago yo.

Shade sintió un impulso irrefrenable y se abalanzó con los brazos abiertos hacia Nux. El equidna acogió cariñosamente su abrazo y este le respondió de la misma manera. La joven se echó a llorar y se apretó al cuerpo de Nux con fuerza mientras pronunciaba su nombre repetidamente. Las caricias que el equidna le regalaba eran en vano porque Shade lloraba desconsoladamente mientras que su mente sólo le mostraba a Knuckles sonriéndole únicamente a ella.

* * *

**¡He aquí el final del dieciseisavo capítulo! Y sólo faltan tres para que acabe este fanfic...Realmente, lamento que se acabe. Bueno, dejando a un lado eso toca los agradecimientos (siempre por orden de publicación). Muchas gracias por tu review, Kamiase, me alegro de que te haya gustado la descripción de la batalla y del escenario (¡porque sudé al escribirlas! Jajajaja) y gracias también por suponer que la batalla final va a ser una gran batalla. Gracias, de verdad ¡Rashter, bienvenido! ¡Jo, no sé como te pudiste leer mi fanfic en una noche! ¡Yo no podría con ninguno! Te estoy muy agradecida por los halagos que has dado en mi historia, repito, no me los merezco. No creo ser tan buena ¡Y mucho menos para llevarte, Rashter, a un cine en primera fila! ¡Jajajaja! En serio, te estoy muy agradecida, amigo. En cuanto al TailsXCream en mi siguiente fanfic, quizá lo haya aunque no lo sé seguro porque aún estoy buscando un hueco para meter a Amy y a Cream en el argumento. Tranquilo, puedes hacer tantas peticiones como quieras. No me molesta en absoluto (los demás también ¿eh?). Gracias por tu comentario, AJcosmo. Sí, sé que Shadow apenas sale (como otros personajes) pero los verdaderos protagonistas de la historia son: Sonic, Emerl, Knuckles, Shade y Nux. Thebes se podría incluír ya que en el juego de Sonic Chronicles fue uno de los aliens que más me cautivó y también fue el que más amigable se mostró con el grupo de Sonic. Fue por eso por lo que quería darle algo de protagonismo y darle una personalidad más definida ¡Hola, Kira-writer! Por nada del mundo me tienes que pedir perdón por no comentarme ¡no estás obligada a mandarme reviews! Antes prefiero que resuelvas tus problemas con Literatura (que espero que estén mejorando ¿eh?). Te agradezo que pienses que fueron buenos mis otros últimos capítulos y que vayas a leer mis próximos "trabajos", amiga. Muchas gracias, de verdad. A todos os agradezco vuestros reviews, comentaristas y también os agradezco a vosotros, lectores, que leais mi fanfic (aunque no me comentéis). Sois vosotros los que me inspirais para continuar esta historia y los que me inspirasteis para poder seguir escribiendo. MUCHAS GRACIAS. Bueno, os dejo que es muy tarde y tengo que cenar. Gracias de nuevo.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**PD: Besos, abrazos y mis deseos de que paséis una feliz semana.**


	17. La oscuridad negra y la luz dorada

17º capítulo: La oscuridad negra y la luz dorada.

Salieron del Cyclone uno a uno y sin decir media palabra. Todos rebosantes de confianza y seguridad aunque en sus emociones se podían percibir pinceladas superficiales de nerviosismo y miedo pero no se podían dejar llevar por esos sentimientos. Eso les llevaría directamente a la derrota.

Se detuvieron formando una fila de dieciséis miembros ante la ciudad de Nocturnia. Una ciudad negra, sin luz, sin sol donde reinaban los ríos de lava y el sufrimiento de la gente. Estaba claro cual era el palacio de X. Un edificio que destacaba tanto en anchura como en altura en el centro del la ciudad.

Sonic giró la cabeza hacia Shade y Nux, ambos con armadura. Los equidnas se miraban continuamente y los dos tenían un extraño brillo en los ojos. A veces, Shade lanzaba una rápida mirada a Knuckles para después dirigir sus ojos hacia el suelo y cerrarlos con sus párpados finos. El erizo no pudo entender ese comportamiento.

-No cambiar Nocturnia en nada- dijo Krag de repente.

-En nada...- contestaron casualmente todos a la vez.

A Sonic le pareció sumamente raro que los Nocturnus, todos armados y vestidos para el combate, no les atacaran ni despertaran alarmas aún girándose ellos para mirarles cuando pasaban por delante del grupo. El erizo se fijo bien en sus caras cubiertas. Para su confusión, no observó en sus ojos luminiscentes signos de aversión u hostilidad sino de tristeza y de auxilio. Ellos sabían que Sonic y sus compañeros eran fieles amigos de la justicia y del bien, por eso intentaban hacerle conocer su situación. Los Nocturnus no eran enemigos. Nunca hubo enemigos, sólo hubo un enemigo, el emperador X, quien influía en ellos de alguna manera.

El erizo dio dos pasos rápidos alzando una mano y empezó a decirles:

-Escuchad...

Uno de los soldados equidnas que pasaba delante de él con la misma expresión en los ojos se detuvo de golpe y lo interrumpió:

-No nos digas nada. No hables con nosotros. Nuestro señor X nos puede ordenar en cualquier momento ir contra vosotros- Sonic retrocedió con el alma llena de pena- Sonic the Hedgehog, limítate a cumplir la voluntad de la paz y olvídate de nosotros porque si derrotas al amo X nos liberarás a todos.

El erizo negó indignado con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le llamáis amo y emperador? ¿No veis lo que os está haciendo?

-Nos vigila, Sonic the Hedgehog, y si no le llamamos como el quiere, da igual la distancia en la que estemos, nos persigue y nos mata. En nuestra vida no tenemos derechos ni elecciones...- el Nocturnus se estremeció y antes de echar a correr dijo- Ahora, vete. Vete y lucha por la justicia, no por nosotros- y se marchó.

Sonic tragó saliva y se llevó una mano al pecho. Vio de refilón como Tails y Knuckles se le acercaban por cada lado y como le tendían unos brazos de apoyo.

-Estoy bien...estoy bien...es sólo que...X...es un ser miserable...- jadeó.

-Sonic- le empezó a decir Knuckles, con voz silenciosa- el Nocturnus tenía razón. Tenemos que derrotar a X para liberarlos a ellos. Tenemos que hacerlo.

El erizo sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza ante las palabras llenas de realidad del equidna.

Gracias a Shade y Nux, que recordaban vagamente adonde daban las calles de Nocturnia, llegaron a la puerta del inmenso palacio. En todo el trayecto, ningún Nocturnus les amenazó ni les atacó. Sólo les miraban y pasaban de largo, como si perdieran de pronto el interés por ellos. Sonic se estaba poniendo cada vez peor. Tenía que acabar con todo eso lo antes posible.

Alzó la cabeza para mirar el descomunal edificio que una vez perteneció al emperador Ix. Era negro. Todo negro y de piedra. Sus duras paredes sólo dejaban traspasar el temor, la maldad y el miedo. Esas sensaciones que llevaban consigo los equidnas de aquel lugar. No se sobresaltó en absoluto cuando Amy corrió hacia él y se agarró a su brazo izquierdo. Él le colocó la mano en la cintura delgada de la eriza y esta profirió un largo suspiro lleno de preocupación.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Rouge de improviso agitando sus enormes alas de murciélaga.

A nadie le dio tiempo a contestar porque una voz claramente siniestra se propagó por el aire. Aquella voz parecía estar amplificada.

-Ahora entraréis en mi palacio, os acomodaréis y hablaremos tranquilamente. No hay por qué ponerse violentos. Todo puede solucionarse- la puerta principal del palacio se abrió de par en par- Entrad, mis invitados.

Cuando Sonic se dispuso a dar el primer paso, una mano agarró su hombro derecho. Se volteó lentamente, como si le hubiera molestado aquella interrupción. Shade enganchaba con fuerza al erizo. Era como si no quisiera dejarle avanzar y por una parte esa razón tenía su lógica.

-Sonic, estate alerta. Los Nocturnus son gente realmente astuta especialmente X. No se es emperador de todo un clan así como así. X no será trigo limpio.

-Lo sé pero no podemos negarnos- Sonic se apresuró a relajarla cuando la cara de la equidna reflejó sorpresa- Tranquila, no escucharé nada de lo que me diga. Sólo lo estudiaré para ver sus puntos débiles.

Al terminar la frase, sonrió a Shade, miró a su grupo y realizó un gesto con la cabeza en señal de que avanzaran detrás de él. Poco a poco, fueron entrando cada uno. Todos tenían una expresión de temor a lo desconocido. A lo que tendrían que enfrentarse. Pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo.

Caminaron en silencio. Solamente se oía la respiración continua del grupo en aquel pasillo interminable, gris y sin ningún tipo de decoración. Una puerta abierta se les apareció un rato después al fondo del corredor. Un brillo azulado salía de ella. Sin detenerse y con la valentía en el corazón la cruzaron.

Un salón se abrió ante ellos en el cual un trono de oro coronaba el centro y donde un equidna de pelaje amarillo reposaba con un extraño cristal blanco entre las manos. El equidna tenía los ojos cerrados y movía la boca como si estuviera rezando. Sonic frunció el entrecejo extrañado y carraspeó para llamar la atención del individuo. El equidna levantó súbitamente los párpados y miró para el erizo. Agarró con más fuerza el cristal que tenía en las manos.

-Bienvenido, Sonic the Hedgehog. Has hecho mucha fama en estas tierras- comentó X mientras se estiraba para coger un cetro con una joya azulada que estaba al lado izquierdo del trono- No intentes detenerme, erizo, soy más fuerte de lo que crees. Más fuerte que mi antecesor Ix.

Sonic no se amedrentó ante las palabras del sumo Nocturnus ¿de verdad creía ese necio que podría con él después de que se hubiera enfrentado a miles de enemigos con el mismo poder? Para demostrarle que no le intimidaba, levantó una pierna y dio una patada a ras del suelo para levantar una nube de polvo gris que flotó hasta los pies de X.

-¿Realmente piensas que podrás derrotarme?

Sonic escupió en el suelo y contestó:

-No lo pienso. Lo sé. No voy a perder ante un cabrón como tú.

X suspiró, levantó el cetro y puso el cristal que portaba en la parte superior. Encima de la joya.

-Te has olvidado de algo, Sonic ¿te acuerdas del "Cristal Meteoro"?- el erizo parpadeó- Te dije que sólo faltaban tres días para activarlo. Bien, pues ahora sólo queda media hora. Has llegado demasiado tarde.

¡El cristal! Era eso lo que controlaba a los Nocturnus. El erizo apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes. Se había olvidado completamente de ese cristal. Cuando ese objeto se activara, según X, una onda de poder se extendería por toda la Celda del Crepúsculo y dejaría a todos sus habitantes a su merced. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo quedaba? ¿Media hora? Sonic se rascó el mentón. Tenía suficiente tiempo.

Knuckles se abalanzó hacia Sonic aparentemente muy nervioso. El erizo le miró con enfado pero al equidna no le importó. Agitó el brazo del erizo y extendió un dedo hacia el fondo de la sala. Sonic giró la cabeza hacia allí. Detrás del trono de X, un intenso brillo verde asomaba. Era un brillo mágico pero a la vez poderoso. Sonic no tuvo duda alguna de lo que emitía esa luz.

-Claro...Necesitaba la Master Emerald para activar el "Cristal Meteoro"- se dijo.

-¿Crees que podrás pararlo?- preguntó Knuckles sin dejar de mirar al equidna amarillo.

Tails se apresuró hacia ellos con un raro aparato entre las manos. Parecía una PDA.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte- dijo- El cristal ha creado un campo de fuerza alrededor de él. Si lo golpeas recibirás una potente descarga eléctrica.

-¿Y cómo lo desactivamos?

El zorro tecleó algo en el aparato antes de contestar.

-Al parecer el campo de fuerza está activado por la acción de X sobre el cristal. Si conseguimos que X deje de actuar sobre él lo desactivaremos y podremos coger el "Cristal Meteoro".

-Siguiente problema. Cómo lo hacemos- continuó Knuckles cruzándose de hombros mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia su preciada y brillante Master Emerald.

El erizo sonrió pícaramente y miró un momento a Omega.

-Fácil. Distrayéndole- contestó- Omega- el robot miró para él y se acercó- quiero que dispares con tus misiles a las paredes. Tampoco te pases en potencia. Sólo quiero distraer a X.

-Recibido- contestó.

Omega extendió los brazos hacia los muros que rodeaban la habitación y de pronto retiró las manos y las reemplazó por dos ametralladoras de puro acero inoxidable. Un olor a pólvora invadió el aire. Estaban completamente cargadas. Sonic se hizo a un lado, esperó un poco y levantó una mano para después dejarla caer inmediatamente.

Omega entendió a la perfección la señal del erizo y empezó a disparar a las paredes y al techo de la habitación. Millones de haces de fuego recorrieron el ancho y alto de la estancia y el humo pronto se hizo presente entre ellos. El ruido de las armas del robot disparando era bastante insoportable pero Sonic había logrado su objetivo. X saltó ante los disparos de Omega y tosió al respirar el humo producido. Aún agarraba el cetro pero había dejado de invocar el poder del cristal. Era su oportunidad.

Sonic se agachó ligeramente y saltó supersónico a la pared izquierda, extendió las piernas y rebotó en ella con un impulso ayudado por sus pies. El erizo se suspendió por un momento en el aire y justo cuando iba a pasar por encima de X, extendió un brazo y le arrebató el "Cristal Meteoro" que portaba en el cetro. El equidna rugió al percatarse de ello y Sonic rió ante su frustración.

Aterrizó limpiamente en el suelo cubierto de polvo negro. Sonriente y prepotente. Llevó la mano en la que agarraba el cristal a los ojos y lo estudió. El "Cristal Meteoro" no era más que un pedazo de cristal rómbico de color morado. En su interior, se podía percibir un pequeño remolino blanco giratorio que el erizo dedujo que era la fuente de su poder. Le dio un repaso más con los ojos, suspiró y lanzó el objeto al suelo donde rompió en miles de fragmentos con un ruido frío.

-Se acabó, X. Ríndete. Ya no tienes nada que hacer- acabó Sonic lanzándole una mirada de victoria.

X cerró con fuerza los puños y empezó a temblar. Sus ojos grises se contrajeron hasta tal punto que se hicieron casi invisibles. Recogió el cetro que había caído a sus pies y de repente soltó una risotada.

-No. No se ha acabado. No me habéis vencido. Todavía tengo en mis manos el poder máximo- alzó el cetro por encima de su cabeza y lo clavó en el suelo- ¡El espíritu de Nocturnia!

La joya que tenía el cetro en la parte superior comenzó a brillar. Un halo negro envolvió totalmente a X. Rayos de energía de color violeta giraron entorno al bastón y pronto se expandieron alrededor del Nocturnus. Un temblor sacudió la estancia y cada vez iba aumentando de intensidad. El equidna de pelaje amarillo emitió un gemido y entonces la Master Emerald se transformó en pura energía y penetró en él. Knuckles gritó alarmado.

-¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que irnos!- alertó Shade.

-¡El asteroide de Nocturnia está a punto de desaparecer! ¡Hay que correr al Cyclone! ¡Deprisa!- continuó Nux mientras aguardaba en la puerta del salón.

Sonic asintió y empezó a apremiar a sus compañeros hacia la salida. Cuando ya salieron todos, el erizo traspasó la puerta pero antes miró a X, inmóvil y cabizbajo rodeado por un aura de color negro que iba aumentando por momentos.

Despegaron lo más rápido posible del asteroide y se alejaron lo suficiente para poder ver, aunque fuera apenas un puntito, Nocturnia. El asteroide también estaba envuelto en un halo negro y, el erizo se percató, de que se estaba desintegrando por la parte inferior de la enorme roca.

Sonic lanzó un murmullo de incredulidad ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Nocturnia? ¿Qué les ocurriría a sus habitantes?

-_Serán absorbidos por X, al igual que la Master Emerald y Nocturnia...-_le informó Thebes.

Nocturnia acabó de desintegrarse y sus partículas de poder violetas se juntaron hasta formar una esfera cargada de energía. Sonic contuvo la respiración. La esfera latía tenebrosamente en el lugar donde antes había estado un enorme asteroide rocoso. El erizo oyó a Shade sollozar y Sonic no pudo evitar sentir compasión por ella. La equidna estaba viendo la destrucción de lo que antes fue su hogar, y la desaparición de sus antiguos amigos.

La esfera llegó a su máximo esplendor y fue entonces cuando disparó en todas direcciones haces de luz violeta. La masa de la esfera se empezó a deformar de repente y pronto adoptó la forma de un reptil gigante muy parecido a un cocodrilo aunque más esbelto y mucho más largo. De su espalda brotaron dos extremidades iguales a las alas de murciélago de Rouge. Cuando la criatura estuvo perfectamente formada la energía que lo cubría fue desapareciendo siendo sustituida por una piel escamosa brillante de color negro. Tenía un hocico redondeado y dos cuernos coronaban su cabeza. Unos ojos rojos sin pupila ni iris chispeaban en aquel espacio negro punteado de estrellas. El dragón negro batió sus alas y se elevó un palmo en el espacio. Irguió la cabeza, abrió sus enormes fauces y rugió potentemente declarándole la batalla a Sonic.

-Ven si te atreves, erizo. Atrévete a pelear contra Nocturn, señor de Nocturnia. Quien domina esta dimensión y pronto gobernará las demás.

El erizo se mostró impasible ante el reto de Nocturn. Cerró los ojos y con los brazos cruzados salió de la nave para posarse en su techo. Estuvo meditando un largo tiempo. Esa era la batalla final. Habían llegado tan lejos...que si ahora perdía, su vida y la de sus amigos estaría acabada. Pero no había nada de que preocuparse. Puede que Nocturn tuviera con él el poder de la Master Emerald. Puede que pudiera controlar toda la Celda del Crepúsculo. Pero él, Sonic the Hedgehog, tenía el poder de las Chaos Emeralds y el bien consigo. Era invencible.

Sin abrir los ojos, lanzó un suspiro y relajó las articulaciones. Las siete esmeraldas aparecieron rodeando a Sonic y empezaron a girar alrededor de él. Un aura dorada lo cubrió. El erizo sentía como el poder circulaba por sus venas y como la energía nutría sus músculos. La adrenalina golpeaba su corazón. Las Chaos Emeralds giraban ahora más rápido que nunca. Sonic se agachó todavía con los párpados cerrados. Las esmeraldas se fusionaron con él y entonces...El erizo saltó en aquel espacio dejando tras de sí una línea de fuego anaranjado. Ahora sus púas oscilaban verticalmente y sus ojos pasaron de ser de un verde cariñoso y despreocupado a un rojo lleno de justicia y determinación. El color azul característico de su piel había desaparecido para dejar paso a un pelaje dorado y brillante tan parecido al mismísimo oro.

SuperSonic se volteó para mirar a todo el grupo que había salido del Cyclone y que posaban ahora en su techo. Todos, absolutamente todos le miraban indicándole que ellos también luchaban y que si tuvieran oportunidad de hacer algo que él se lo dijera. El erizo les asintió con la cabeza, alzó el puño y salió volando hipersónico hacia donde le esperaba Nocturn. Avanzaba sin mirar atrás sabiendo que a cada metro que avanzaba se iba alejando más de sus colegas. Colegas con los que compartió mitad de su vida.

-¡ESTAMOS CONTIGO SUPERSONIC!- pudo oír al unísono el erizo dorado a lo lejos. En el Cyclone.

* * *

**Finalmente está aquí mi diecisieteavo capítulo. Y sólo faltan dos para terminar este fanfic...Me da mucha pena...en fin. Bueno, sin más preámbulos, vayamos con los agradecimientos (siempre en orden de publicación). Muchas gracias, Rashter, por tus halagos hacia esta historia. Siempre digo que no me los merezco pero no me hacéis caso, testarudos, jejeje. A mi también me pasa eso de estar con algo que me emociona y quedarme hasta las tantas sin darme cuenta de la hora que es. Me pasa muy a menudo. Por cierto, puedes pedirme lo que quieras, no me des las gracias por eso. Eres muy agradable y muy simpático, Rashter (al igual que tu hermano). Espero que nos sigamos viendo, amigo. Kamiase, te digo lo mismo que a tu hermano, amigo. Gracias por decir lo interesantes que están los capítulos. Sobre lo de Cream como personaje principal...estará junto con Amy pero no será tan participativa como lo serán Sonic o Tails. Aunque, como dije anteriormente, puede que meta algo de TailsXCream. Hola, Kira-Writer. Muchas gracias, de nuevo, por tus halagos. Eres realmente amable. Por cierto ¡enhorabuena por ese 8 en literatura! ¡Es una gran nota! Dales gracias de mi parte a tus compañeras por leer mi fanfic. Me alegro de que les gustara. Y a tu amiga si lo leyó también. Espero que ahora todo te vaya mejor. Bueno, ya termino que tengo ya que dejar el ordenador e irme a cenar. Gracias, gracias por todo, amigos. Espero veros en el siguiente capítulo. Muchos besos y cuidaros.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**PD: Feliz semana.**


	18. Vidas destinadas

**Antes de empezar, quería aclarar que en las frases como "SuperSonic se elevó un metro EN EL ESPACIO" es lo equivalente a "SuperSonic se elevó un metro EN EL AIRE" pero en el espacio no hay aire y por eso lo puse así. Eso era todo. Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo.**

* * *

18º capítulo: Vidas destinadas.

SuperSonic se elevó un metro en el espacio justo cuando estuvo a poca distancia de Nocturn, se hizo bola y se lanzó a su cabeza. Dio en el blanco pero no pareció hacerle nada. El dragón negro golpeó a SuperSonic con un cabezazo y sacudió la testa con un rugido. Después, batió las alas y se dirigió en picado al erizo que se recuperaba del ataque.

SuperSonic se percató a tiempo del ataque de Nocturn. En respuesta, alzó una mano totalmente abierta y por ella disparó un potente chorro de energía amarilla que impactó en el morro de su enemigo. Sin embargo, este lo traspasó sin ninguna dificultad como si se tratara de una manta y siguió con su trayectoria. El erizo al ver la inutilidad de su ataque se apartó en un acto inconsciente y logró esquivar a Nocturn. Pero justo cuando el reptil gigante pasó por detrás de él, sacudió la cola y lo golpeó brutalmente.

SuperSonic frenó sin dificultad la trayectoria marcada por el batacazo de Nocturn. El ataque no le había afectado demasiado. Ahora no era un simple animal corriente y supersónico, ahora era un supererizo dotado con el poder del caos y podía resistir ataques que a una persona normal le aplastaría los pulmones.

Realizó una voltereta en el espacio y voló veloz a las alas del dragón. Ese tenía que ser su punto débil ya que solamente estaban formadas por una membrana similar al pergamino viejo. Un pequeño golpe y la desgarraría. Sin embargo, juzgó mal a su oponente endemoniado. Sabía cómo protegerlas. Nocturn se elevó en vertical y en el momento en que SuperSonic ascendió para alcanzarle se dejó caer impactando en el pequeño erizo.

SuperSonic, agarrotado ante la presión del enorme cuerpo del animal, se retorció buscando una posible salida. En cambio, su instinto le salvó a tiempo y realizó un Chaos Control para teletransportarse sobre Nocturn. Pero el dragón no fue estúpido y aprovechó la ocasión para abrir sus enormes quijadas y dejar escapar un chorro de fuego líquido. Al erizo no le dio tiempo de eludirlo y las llamas le cubrieron en poco tiempo.

SuperSonic no se dejó asustar por la situación y giró rápidamente sobre si mismo hasta crear un tornado dorado que disipó las lenguas ardientes. Pero, aún logrando su objetivo, no se detuvo. Escapó de su propio tornado y disparó un pequeño misil de energía sobre él lo suficientemente potente para mandarlo contra Nocturn. Su táctica funcionó, o en parte. Le había golpeado, además en el vientre, pero el reptil volador sólo necesitó tres míseros segundos para recuperarse del impacto.

El erizo se estaba angustiando. Ninguno de sus ataques funcionaba. No le había hecho ningún rasguño. Era como si su propia piel actuara como una armadura impenetrable. Probó otra táctica. Se lanzó hipersónico contra Nocturn e impactó varias veces sobre él. Cada vez por un lado distinto de su cuerpo excepto en las alas. El dragón las tenía bien plegadas a sus costados.

Sus rugidos le sacaron una carcajada al erizo. Ahora si le estaba haciendo daño. No pararía hasta que cayera derrotado. Pero no había deducido una cosa. Nocturn era sin duda un enemigo poderoso pero SuperSonic no había caído en la cuenta de que el demonio alado también controlaba la oscuridad porque era el señor de ella. No tenía las alas plegadas para protegerlas sino para cargar un ataque. Cuando SuperSonic se dio cuenta de su acción fue demasiado tarde. Nocturn extendió plenamente las alas y millones de rayos oscuros salieron de su cuerpo. La mayoría de ellos impactaron de lleno en el erizo.

Inmovilizado por las insoportables cargas eléctricas que pellizcaban su piel, intentó liberarse de la trayectoria de los rayos negros. Pero no era capaz de desplazarse y el dolor que estallaba en su cuerpo le impedía concentrarse lo suficiente para realizar otro Chaos Control.

Nocturn volvió a plegar las alas y con eso el ataque devastador se detuvo. El color dorado del pelaje de SuperSonic había sido cubierto por innumerables y desgarradoras heridas sangrantes. El erizo sólo estaba consciente para poder tener una tenue idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Intentó abrir los ojos pero no pudo levantar los párpados. Notaba que estaba flotando inerte en aquel frío espacio. Se ordenó a si mismo moverse pero sus articulaciones no respondían. Tenía que escapar. Una brisa golpeó delicadamente sus púas. Le siguió otra, y otra, y otra... ¡Nocturn se acercaba! Por fin logró abrir los ojos y extender los brazos. Sólo le quedaba utilizar la poca energía que poseía para escapar.

-¡Chaos Control!- gritó, y desapareció envuelto en una luz de oro.

Cayó pesadamente al frío metal del techo del Cyclone. No se limitó a moverse. Se quedó tumbado ahí, con los brazos extendidos y sólo respirando. Tails profirió un terrible grito y corrió hacia su amigo herido. El resto murmuraban preocupados susurros pero siguieron al zorro.

Tails pasó sus delgados brazos por la cintura del magullado erizo y lo incorporó con sumo cuidado apoyando su cabeza puntiaguda en sus rodillas. Aún mantenía la supertransformación.

-Tails... ¿eres tú?- tartamudeó SuperSonic levantando unos temblorosos párpados.

-Estoy aquí, amigo. No tienes de que preocuparte.

SuperSonic emitió un inaudible gemido de dolor.

-Nocturn sigue vivo. Sí tengo de que preocuparme.

-Sonic, mira como estás. No puedes luchar. A no ser que quieras suicidarte- le contradijo Knuckles arrodillándose.

Al fondo, Shade y Nux se lanzaron miradas, caminaron hasta el morro del Cyclone dejando atrás a sus compañeros y se agarraron de las manos. Todo el grupo se les quedó mirando extrañados ¿qué pretendían?

La equidna volteó solamente la cabeza hacia Knuckles. Sus ojos brillaban con una extraña emoción. Knuckles ladeó la testa algo confundido pero Shade sólo le respondió con una sonrisa. Giró de nuevo la cabeza y le dio la espalda. El equidna parpadeó totalmente desorientado y, sin saber por qué, se le escapó una lágrima.

Shade y Nux levantaron las manos unidas y, como si eso respondiese a aquel gesto, una enorme luz blanca se materializó enfrente de la nave. Dentro de ella, unos ojos rojizos se iluminaron y de pronto, SuperSonic se elevó en el aire. Las heridas que repasaban su cuerpo brillaron y el corazón del erizo volvió a latir energéticamente. Cuando todo cesó, SuperSonic se miró de pies a cabeza. No tenía ninguna herida ni magulladura. Era como si nunca hubiera peleado con Nocturn. Se sentía bien.

Dentro de aquella esfera luminosa una criatura de alas emplumadas se movió, extendió sus largas articulaciones superiores y las agitó provocando una pequeña corriente de aire suficiente para disipar el brillo que le rodeaba. En su lugar, se exhibía una gran águila blanca gigante con las alas plenamente estiradas. Se lucía sin ningún tipo de movimiento o palabras. Era sólo su increíble belleza divina la que provocaba aquel espectáculo. Además, SuperSonic sintió una increíble atmósfera de poder en el ambiente, proveniente del gran animal. El erizo se encontraba en ese momento en estado de shock.

Shade abrió los ojos lentamente cuando una pluma blanca acarició su mejilla izquierda. Sus preciosas perlas violetas se notaban acuosas. Miró con anticipación en su rostro a Argus. El águila observaba curioso a los compañeros de la equidna.

-Héroes de la luz...- pronunció despacio con voz profunda.

SuperSonic reaccionó ante las palabras de la enorme ave y preguntó:

-¿Qui...quién eres tú?

El águila entrecerró mucho los ojos y le contestó con otra pregunta.

-¿No sabes quién soy, Sonic the Hedgehog?

-No, por eso te pregunto- retrocedió flotando- ¿Eres amigo o enemigo?

-Toda mi vida he estado deseando acabar con el mal que cubría la Celda del Crepúsculo. Soy Argus, dios de las dimensiones.

El silencio reinó de pronto y las caras de asombro cubrieron las distintas caras del grupo. SuperSonic descendió hasta el suelo con la boca semiabierta pero ¿por qué se sorprendía tanto? Era lógico que se tratara de un dios. El aura de poder que emanaba era únicamente divina. Como signo de respeto se arrodilló ante él, los demás le imitaron. Argus, negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-No. Yo no soy mejor que nadie. Soy igual que vosotros. No tengo mayor rango por el mero hecho de tener más poder. Levantaos, por favor.

Al acabar de decir eso, todo el grupo se levantó de nuevo.

Shade agarraba fuertemente la mano de su hermano mientras contemplaba a Argus. No quería separarse de Nux. Necesitaba su apoyo ahora más que nunca. Estaba a punto de cumplir su misión y eso la aterrorizaba pero no por eso iba a retroceder. Si lo que estaba a punto de hacer implicaba liberar a su clan y mantener a salvo a Knuckles...lo haría. Respiró hondo para calmarse e irguió el pecho.

-Sonic, es inútil. Nocturn es pura oscuridad y maldad. La luz de las Chaos Emeralds no es suficiente para disipar esas tinieblas.

-Argus, hemos arriesgado mucho para llegar hasta aquí ¡No me voy a rendir ahora! ¡Venceré a Nocturn como me llamo Sonic the Hedgehog!

-No he dicho que fuera imposible, sólo dije que tú no puedes vencerlo. La única forma de conseguir la victoria ¿dónde se encuentra, héroe?

El erizo estuvo a punto de contestar que no tenía ni idea pero recordó a tiempo a lo que se refería Argus. Abrió mucho los ojos y tensó los músculos.

-En tu profecía...

-Exacto- el águila irguió la cabeza y su cuerpo emitió la misma luz blanquecina que tenía la esfera en donde apareció- La penumbra alcanzó su máximo poder, el caos se ha reunido- miró ahora a los dos equidnas hermanos- Las oscuridades serán bendecidas...

Nux y Shade se dieron la vuelta para mirar a sus compañeros. De pronto, sus cuerpos también empezaron a brillar con el mismo brillo que rodeaba a Argus. Sus ojos de colores oscuros cambiaron a un amarillo dorado. Las armaduras Nocturnus desaparecieron y en su lugar fueron vestidos con trajes de un blanco puro. La ropa de Nux era una sola pieza que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura y la de Shade era un vestido en el que la falda se dividía en tiras puntiagudas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

-Las oscuridades son ellos- murmuró Sonic tan bajo que nadie le oyó.

Knuckles se acercó a Shade, temblando y corriendo de forma patosa. La equidna permaneció inmóvil cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Knuckles la repasó con la mirada, dirigió su vista hacia las perlas de oro de Shade y con un gemido angustiado le cogió sus finas manos. La equidna sonrió y liberó una mano de la prisión que Knuckles formaba con sus puños. Con suma lentitud, la llevó hasta su cabellera y empezó a acariciar sus púas largas y rojizas.

-Shade- su voz sonaba ahogada- ¿Qué vas ha hacer?

-Knuckles, he sido bendecida. Ahora soy Luxia. Y él- señaló a Nux, quien les miraba con una extraña ternura- es Licht.

-¿Luxia? ¿Licht?

Luxia acercó su rostro al de Knuckles, sin llegar a tocarse. El equidna contuvo la respiración cuando el aliento perfumado de la joven golpeó su nariz.

-Knuckles, eres el mejor amigo que he conocido y tenías razón, todo va a acabar bien porque lo dice la profecía...

-¿Shade? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero no continuó. Luxia y Licht cerraron los ojos y empezaron a flotar. Cuando estuvieron a bastante altura se enderezaron y, como un disparo, se lanzaron volando hacia la pequeña figura de Nocturn, que aleteaba y rugía retando a que fueran a morir.

Las pequeñas figuras de los equidnas fueron menguando y, cuando sólo fueron dos pequeñas estrellas titilantes, se estrellaron contra el dragón negro creando unos lazos de poder blanquecino que lo agarrotaron. La masa de Nocturn empezó a brillar levemente y este empezó a rugir y a moverse para intentar liberarse.

-Sonic- la voz de Licht viajo desde allí hasta el Cyclone- Hemos atrapado a Nocturn y debilitado su poder. Es tu oportunidad. Dispárale, Sonic.

-Vale. Soltadlo para que yo pueda atacar.

-No...No podemos. Si lo soltamos, inmediatamente recuperará su energía y tu ataque no le afectará. No te preocupes por nosotros. Es nuestro destino. Un destino que ambos hemos aceptado.

SuperSonic, aterrado por la idea, sacudió la cabeza. No podía hacerlo. Le estaba pidiendo que disparase y los destruyera y eso no podía hacerlo.

-Nux... ¿qué me pides? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

-Sonic, por favor. Ahora todo depende de ti.

-No...¡No! ¡NO! Ahora que nos hemos hecho amigos ¿y tienes que...? ¡NO!- SuperSonic gritaba tan fuerte que parecía que el Cyclone temblaba.

La conciencia de Thebes le calmo de su tensión. Las emociones del Voxai estaban calmadas pero es cierto que se percibía una pizca de pena.

_-Sonic, él lo ha decidido. Yo mismo siento tu pena, todos estamos tristes. Pero..._

_-¡NO!-_ su grito mental echó fuera a Thebes.

Eggman tomó las riendas. Se colocó bajo el erizo levitante y le dijo:

-Sonic, el final lo marcas tú. Si no atacas, Nocturn nos matará a todos ¿Me has oído? ¡A todos! ¡Tus amigos de la infancia! ¡Los colegas con los que has compartido tu vida!

-¡NO!- SuperSonic se agitó. Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas.

De pronto, Emerl entró en su campo visual. Había saltado hacia él y lo había agarrado por sus hombros. Ahora lo sacudía violentamente. El erizo luchaba contra sus brazos metálicos pero el gizoid le había inmovilizado totalmente. Alzó hacia arriba las manos y cargó en sus palmas una enorme esfera negra que contenía su ira y su pena. Aquella esfera fue acumulando poder poco a poco y cuando fue lo suficientemente grande se preparó para dispararla. Pero de repente, algo le golpeó en el pecho, en el corazón y detuvo su acción. Emerl no le había pegado un puñetazo porque seguía sujetándole fuertemente. Entonces ¿quien había sido?

-Somos amigos, Sonic- empezó a oír- somos amigos- volvió a oír.

Y entonces comprendió que nadie le había golpeado físicamente sino emocionalmente. Emerl lo había golpeado con sus palabras, recordándole que eran colegas, que podía confiar en él.

-Emerl...

-Sí, Sonic, aquí estoy.

-No, Emerl, no puedo...él es mi...amigo...también.

-Sonic, es amigo de todos nosotros y todos lamentamos esto pero es la única manera de poner punto y final a la historia. Te lo ha pedido él. Nux quiere que lo hagas- al ver que SuperSonic ladeaba la cabeza y no lo aceptaba continuó hablando- Escucha, si no atacas moriremos todos. Desapareceremos ¿y que pasará si sólo tú sobrevives?

El erizo miró a Nocturn, que seguía rugiendo y agitándose. Encima de él, dos puntos titilaban brillantes.

-Por favor, Sonic- le rogó Licht.

-Antes te odiaba porque creía que querías hacernos ver que tú eras un crack en todo. Te tenía envidia. Pero cuando te interpusiste entre el disparo de Charyb y yo, todo cambió de repente. Te convertiste en mi amigo. Un miembro más de nuestra pandilla. Siento que todo tenga que acabar así pero no hay otro camino- SuperSonic se deshizo de Emerl y se elevó mucho más en el aire cargando en su mano una bola de energía amarilla- Adiós, Licht.

-¡NO LO HAGAS, SONIC!- exclamó Knuckles desde el Cyclone.

SuperSonic se detuvo aún con la esfera cargada en la palma de la mano a punto de disparar y miró al equidna. Knuckles estaba arrodillado con los puños clavados en el frío metal de la nave. Tenía los ojos aguados y tres rastros de lágrimas recorrían cada una de sus mejillas.

-No, no lo hagas. Shade, Shade también está ahí. Shade también...- y rompió a llorar.

De pronto, al erizo le inundó una enorme sensación tristeza. Se había olvidado de lo importante que era Shade para Knuckles. Y él estaba a punto de perderla.

-Shade, no. Por primera vez desde que te conocí he sido realmente feliz. No porque ya no fuera el último equidna de mi mundo sino porque tú eras especial para mí. No puedes marcharte.

-Knuckles, nunca estarás solo. Mi clan volverá contigo y mi alma estará a tu lado- le dijo Luxia, con tono excesivamente compasivo.

-Hubo tantos momentos que pasamos juntos, tantos momentos en que me acariciaste con tu voz, tantos momentos en que pude acariciar tus aterciopeladas púas...Si te vas no lo soportaré...Shade ¡No me hagas esto!

-No me voy a ir, Knuckles. Puede que mi cuerpo no esté pero mi esencia viajará a donde tú vayas y serás capaz de sentirla. Knuckles, deja a Sonic acabar con todo esto. Con esta pesadilla.

-Shade, ojalá no tuviera que decirte adiós. Ojalá te quedarás conmigo. Shade, yo... ¡Te quiero! ¡Dispara, Sonic! ¡Mata a Nocturn! ¡SHADE, TE QUIERO!

Entonces, SuperSonic alzó el brazo y la bola de energía se convirtió en un rayo que cruzó supersónico el espacio entre Nocturn y el Cyclone. Un temblor sacudió la nave cuando el ataque impactó en el dragón y le siguió una explosión cegadora de luz. En ese momento, Argus emitió un chillido aguileño y estalló en miles de cintas de luz que rodearon a los presentes en el Cyclone.

Caminó por aquel prado verde mecido por el viento. El cielo azul brillaba en todo su furor junto con la luz cálida del sol. El susurro de la brisa adormeció a Knuckles pero este siguió andando hacia una pequeña figura femenina sentada sobre la hierba. Cuando llegó hasta su lado, se sentó él también y sin mirar a la individua a la cara. Sólo le pasó una mano por la espalda.

La mujer giró la cabeza hacia el equidna y el rostro de Shade inundó a Knuckles. Volvía a ser la misma equidna que antes sólo que aún conservaba las prendas de cuando se había transformado en Luxia.

El equidna no realizó ningún movimiento pero ella le obligó a que clavara sus ojos en los suyos. Se miraron y se miraron y se miraron...

-Hola, Shade- por fin articuló el equidna.

Shade parpadeó y sonrió cálidamente.

-Hola, Knuckles.

El equidna cambió de postura y dirigió su mirada al horizonte donde se alzaban unas montañas con las cumbres nevadas y resplandecientes a causa de la nieve.

-Lo has conseguido. Has salvado a tu pueblo- le dijo Knuckles roncamente.

La equidna también se giró para ver lo mismo que Knuckles.

-Sí, supongo que sí- emitió un suspiro.

-Y ahora te irás...- susurró Knuckles lo suficientemente alto para que Shade le oyera.

-Knuckles- gateó hasta ponerse enfrente de él- sólo mi cuerpo desaparecerá. El alma es inmortal.

-Eso no arregla nada porque...no podré acariciarte, no podré verte, no podré besarte... ¿Qué sentido tiene entonces?

-Es cierto que no podrás hacer esas cosas pero me sentirás a tu lado. Tú hablarás conmigo y yo te responderé. Y sabrás que es lo que siento por ti.

Esta vez no pudo retener el llanto. Se desplazó de lado y apoyó sus manos en la fresca hierba que se empapaba con sus lágrimas. Notó que Shade le acariciaba la espalda y lloró más aún sabiendo que nunca más iba a sentir ese tacto en su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Sabes que no va a ser lo mismo! ¡Nada va a volver a la normalidad!

-Lo sé, Knuckles, pero tu camino no ha acabado y tienes que seguir recorriéndolo. No puedes llegar al final tan rápido. En la vida hay cosas buenas y cosas malas. Situaciones que te hacen derrumbarte hasta lo más profundo de tu ser y otras en las que brincas de suma alegría. Además, en tu trayecto te acompañas muchos amigos. Gente que te quiere y que tú mismo aprecias. Si te quitas la vida ten por seguro de que no serás más feliz, aún estando conmigo.

Knuckles volteó la testa de nuevo hacia Shade, con los ojos entristecidos. Aún así sentía que tenía razón.

-Piensa en los momentos especiales que has vivido con Sonic, con Tails...antes de conocerme. Piensa en como se sentirán si desapareces.

El equidna se quedó quieto cinco segundos pero después asintió lentamente. Shade sonrió por la respuesta y agarró fuertemente los puños puntiagudos de Knuckles, transmitiéndole todo el amor que ella sentía por él.

-Antes de marcharme ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro...- le costó responder.

-Quiero que seas tú el líder de los Nocturnus, que los guíes a la felicidad. Quiero que te sigan a ti porque no existe ningún otro equidna en el mundo como tú ni, por supuesto, otra persona. Eres el ejemplo perfecto para que vean el buen camino y para que vuelvan a vivir como antes.

Knuckles se levantó y con orgullo sacó pecho y pegó los brazos a sus costados.

-Acepto ese honor.

-Entonces- Shade también se levantó y le puso una mano sobre la frente- te concedo a ti, Knuckles the Echidna, el legado de X traspasado a la única señora de la noche que luchó por su liberación, Shade de Nocturnia.

Finalmente, se quedaron uno frente al otro. Sin decir palabra, sin pestañear. Sólo respiraban a la vez, unidos de las manos. Con ojos brillantes y rebosantes de emociones. Knuckles se desprendió de sus finos dedos y llevó sus grandes puños a los antebrazos de la equidna, acariciando su aterciopelada piel. Shade se arrimó a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Ahora oía claramente los latidos agitados del equidna y también su tristeza. Pero no quiso hacer nada, porque sabía que aquello no tenía remedio.

-Te amo, cariño- pronunció Knuckles al oído de la joven.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor- le respondió ella.

Entonces, sus rostros se juntaron. Un fuego ardiente les abrasaba las venas. El cuerpo de ambos empezó a temblar mas se sujetaban sin soltarse. Knuckles dio un pequeño empujoncito a la frente de la chica y esta le respondió cerrando los ojos y abriendo ligeramente la boca. El equidna apuntó sus labios hacia los de ella y, muy lentamente, se unieron en un beso lleno de amor.

* * *

**¡Saludos de nuevo, amigos! ¡Aquí os veo de nuevo con mi dieciochoavo capítulo! Sólo queda el siguiente y se acabo...pero supongo que ya era hora. Bueno, esto sigue con los agradecimientos típicos de cada capítulo: Gracias, Rashter, de nuevo por tus halagos. Me alegra que pienses que describo bien las acciones de los personajes y también de que te divierta ahora que estás (o estabas) con exámenes finales (ay...como los odio...). Por cierto, a mí también me gustán (en realidad me encantan) los dragones. Gracias, Kamiase, tus halagos me emocionan. No creo que mis próximas historias sean tan emocionantes como esta (aunque no pienso que lo sea) pero decirte que sé como incluír a Cream en la historia y, sí, habrá TailsXCream. No sé en que cantidad pero lo habrá. Gracias, Kira-writer, por la nota que le das a mi fanfic pero es demasiado. Un 100 de 10 es pasarse, la verdad y no creo que las historias que escriba en el futuro sean tan buenas (porque esta no lo fue) como esta. Ah, y gracias a las compañeras de Kira-writer y a su amiga por leerse mi fanfic. No pasa nada si no me comentáis pero aún así os estoy igual de agradecida. Me alegro de que os gustara. Gracias, además, a vosotros (Kamiase, Rashter y Kira-writer) por decirme que puedo contar con vosotros para que leais mis fanfics. Es una alegría el poder volvernos a leer. Bueno, acabo ya que tengo que prepararme para ir a dormir. Os veo en el último capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por todo. Besos y a cuidarse.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**PD: Feliz fin de semana a todos.**


	19. La playa

**Para AJcosmo: En el final del capítulo anterior, el último encuentro de Knuckles y Shade no es un trance. Digamos que sus almas (que profundo...jajaja) se encuentran por última vez en aquel paisaje que para mi gusto me pareció bastante romántico. No fue ninguna ilusión de Knuckles porque Shade era real. Espero haber aclarado tu duda.**

**Segunda cosa: Este es el último capítulo y trata de párrafos que cuentan el estado de los personajes después de volver de la Celda del Crepúsculo. No hay acción y tampoco es muy largo. Eso era todo. Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.**

* * *

19º capítulo: La playa.

Los rayos del sol de la mañana encendían el rocío acumulado en las hojas del bosque y en las telas de las arañas. El viento mecía los arbustos y las ramas de los árboles creando una canción melodiosa que era acompañada por el piar de los pájaros y el correteo de las ardillas. Un goteo incesante se escuchaba de fondo. El rocío empezaba a caer. Un ciempiés se apartó de la trayectoria de una de aquellas perlas de agua justo a tiempo para evitar mojarse pero una pequeña liebre aprovechó la gota para refrescarse. Aquello era un paisaje de pura paz.

Un haz azul atravesó aquel bosque agitando la hierba y provocando el susto de una bandada de gorriones que tenían sus nidos en la copa de un roble. Las aves piaron molestas por cortarles su momento de tranquilidad pero el ser supersónico ignoró las quejas y siguió corriendo.

Sonic se detuvo en seco al llegar a la orilla de un lago de considerable tamaño. Sus aguas se movían al son de la brisa que soplaba en el lugar y hacían juego con el color del cielo. De vez en cuando una rana croaba en algún lugar o aparecía algún zorro para beber de su agua cristalina.

El erizo respiró hondo con los puños en la cadera y giró su cabeza hacia la orilla izquierda. Una grieta muy ancha caracterizaba aquel sitio y en ella había pequeños brotes de hierba naciendo. El erizo entrecerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta para correr por donde había venido. En su mente, dibujó una lejana pelea que tuvo lugar en aquel lago...

Abrió el microondas, cogió la taza de leche y se la llevó a la mesa. Después se sentó en una silla y mojó un trozo de bizcocho en el líquido blanco. Mientras se lo metía en la boca, Tails abrió su revista llamada "El Manual del Buen Inventor" por la sección de los inventos. Llevaba más de sesenta ediciones de retraso teniendo en cuenta que son mensuales. Al parecer, habían pasado cinco años en su mundo desde que ellos estuvieron dos meses en la Celda del Crepúsculo.

-Buenos días, Tails- saludó Emerl que salía del laboratorio.

-Buenos días, Emerl- acabó de masticar el bizcocho, lo tragó y continuó hablando- ¿Sabes quien ha ganado el concurso de "Inventos Revolucionarios"?

Emerl se sentó a su lado y apartó de la mesa unas miguitas de pan con la mano.

-¿Tú, como siempre?

-No, esta vez no me presenté. Necesitaba un descanso.

-¿Entonces quien ha ganado?

Levantó el dedo índice y sonrió de mejilla a mejilla. Como si estuviera orgulloso del supuesto ganador.

-El misterioso Yema. Debe de estar contento de conseguir por fin el primer puesto.

Emerl soltó una risita y apoyó sus brazos robóticos en la superficie del mueble.

-Vaya, que sorpresa. Ahora mismo, seguro que ese Yema está disfrutando del premio.

-Sí- unos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación- Oh, ese debe de ser Sonic. Emerl ¿puedes ir cogiendo la bolsa de baño?

-Por supuesto, Tails- y el gizoid se levantó y desapareció por el pasillo que daba a la habitación del zorro.

Tails bebió lo poco que le quedaba de leche y se apresuró a la entrada. Cuando llegó, abrió frenéticamente la puerta. Sonic estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y esbozando una sonrisa pícara. Aquella era su forma de presentarse habitualmente. Tails le saludó con su cálida voz infantil pero el erizo, como es de costumbre, le guiñó el ojo como respuesta.

-¿Ya estás listo para ir a la playa?- le preguntó mientras estiraba los músculos.

-Sí. Emerl fue a coger la bolsa de baño. Pronto estará aquí.

-No te olvides que después hay que recoger a los demás- dijo finalmente, cerrando los ojos.

Cortó la última hierba seca de su jardín y se puso a podar uno de los tres setos que poseía. Amy observó contenta como el sol avivaba el color de sus plantas. Antes de empezar su tarea, la eriza cogió una escalera y la colocó junto a su manzano. Subió por ella y cuando llegó a la copa arrancó uno de sus frutos y bajó despacio. Limpió la manzana con agua de la manguera y la estudió. Su color rojo resplandeciente indicaba que su carne estaría tierna y jugosa. Amy se sintió orgullosa de si misma. Aquel manzano fue de su madre y ella lo había cuidado desde que la eriza era una niña. Ahora le tocaba a Amy hacerse cargo de él y estaba feliz de ver que su trabajo era correcto y recompensado.

Le dio un mordisco a la fruta y se dirigió hacia el seto que iba a podar. La faena le llevó casi media hora pero el resultado fue magnífico. Sin darse cuenta, había creado una figura perfecta con la imagen de su querido Sonic. La eriza rió al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho pero en ningún momento se sintió decepcionada por la conclusión de su tarea.

Lanzando un largo suspiro, arrancó el último pedazo de manzana y tiro el hueso a la papelera. Después se quitó los guantes y el peto de jardinera que llevaba puesto y los guardó en el armario.

Subió las escaleras de su casa y se asomó por la puerta de la habitación de Cream y Cheese. Los dos pequeños estaban arrodillados en el suelo metiendo objetos en una mochila naranja. Las últimas cosas que guardaron fueron un pantalón corto, un bote de protector solar y una toalla. Al acabar cerraron la mochila y se levantaron poniéndosela Cream a la espalda. Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando descubrió a Amy espiándola.

-Que susto, Amy. No sabía que estabas ahí- le dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Perdona. No quería asustaros. Sólo venía para ver como ibais y si os podía ayudar a preparar las cosas- respondió pasando al interior de la estancia.

-Ya hemos acabado pero, gracias de todos modos. Ha sido muy amable por tu parte.

Amy asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación de la conejita en dirección a la suya. Solamente tuvo que subir unas cuantas escaleras más. Cuando llegó se sentó en su cama y sacó de debajo de ella otra mochila de color rosa. La abrió e inspeccionó su contenido con suma atención. Suspiró satisfecha. Todo estaba en su sitio. Justo en el momento en que corrió la cremallera, alguien llamó a la puerta. Amy saltó de la cama y se pasó los dedos por sus púas, peinándolas.

-Sonic ya está aquí- murmuró para si con unos ojos encendidos.

Rouge abrió el cofre que tenía delante de sus ojos, emocionada. Había pasado por muchas dificultades para llegar hasta él pero ahora era suyo y de nadie más. La murciélaga pensaba que los humanos eran idiotas por estar ciegos ya que nadie había descubierto el templo subterráneo en donde residía el cofre que ahora le pertenecía a ella. Orgullosa por su logro, agitó las alas. Sacó una cuerda de su kit de aventuras y la ató alrededor del cofre asegurándose que estuviese bien apretada para que cuando ella lo elevara volando no se desatara. Lo hizo en pocos segundos.

Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el techo de la sala empedrada del templo. Arriba había un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran Rouge y el tesoro.

_-Como si estuviera gorda...-_ pensó, ofendida por sus propios pensamientos.

Extendió al máximo sus enormes alas membranosas de murciélago y saltó dando el primer batir. Enseguida se elevó hasta la mitad de la altura de la habitación con el cofre colgando. Con tres sacudidas de sus articulaciones voladoras traspasó el agujero del techo y salió al exterior, a una selva de carácter ecuatorial con una densa niebla que la serpenteaba. El templo se encontraba casi en el centro de la masa de árboles.

La murciélaga plegó ligeramente las alas y comenzó a descender lentamente hacia un claro menos poblado de vegetación. La humedad allí la consideraba una carga más porque las pequeñas partículas de agua se le acumulaban en el traje y en la membrana de las alas. En consecuencia le costaba más volar.

En el momento en que ya era capaz de tocar las copas de los árboles, tensó las alas y se mantuvo dos segundos en el aire. Después, las cerró y descendió bruscamente hasta tocar la mojada hierba. El cofre produjo un sonido sordo al chocar con el acolchado suelo pero no le pasó nada. Mientras Rouge se sacudía el polvo de las piernas, una breve corriente de aire pasó por su derecha pero la murciélaga se quedó impasible. Cuando se incorporó, Rouge se encontró frente a frente con un sonriente y siniestro Shadow. Ella sólo le saludo con un lascivo guiño pero al erizo negro no le afectó su táctica. Miró el cofre tendido sobre la hierba y lanzó una risotada.

-No se por qué te has preocupado tanto por conseguir esa caja de madera roída por termitas.

-Como veo que nunca has leído historias de piratas te diré que esto es un cofre. Y los cofres contienen joyas, monedas de oro, diamantes...también llamados tesoros.

-Al final, ese tipo de cosas no sirven para nada- reprochó Shadow dirigiendo una rápida mirada al cofre.

-A mi me complacen.

Shadow se acercó a Rouge y la agarró de la mano. Su cara se había transformado de repente. Estaba serio y aparentemente sin ninguna emoción en el cuerpo pero su mano temblorosa le delataba ¿Qué escondía Shadow? Rouge acarició el antebrazo del erizo un poco preocupada pero este en respuesta sonrió cálidamente y acercó su rostro al de la murciélaga. Ambos alientos se mezclaron creando un aroma irresistible y los labios de cada uno ya casi se rozaban pero en el último momento, Shadow se apartó bruscamente y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

-Deberíamos irnos. Sonic debe de estar a punto de llegar a la playa- dijo fríamente.

Rouge, algo conmocionada, parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza.

-Sí, sí, tienes razón ¿Dónde está Omega?

Shadow rió brevemente. Rouge no sabía que lo que trataba de esconderle era su delatador brillo de ojos.

-Ese robot es demasiado terco. Le he dicho millones de veces que todo ha acabado pero sólo responde "Mi misión es proteger a mis amigos" y se ha quedado en la entrada de la selva vigilando. No me hace ni puto caso.

-Vaya- el tono de la voz de Rouge pasó a ser burlón- que mal queda ese taco en ti.

-Déjame en paz- Shadow se volteó y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos se situó al lado de la murciélaga, le agarró el brazo y echó a correr- Es tarde. Nos tenemos que ir y ya vendrás por esa caja de madera después- le dijo mientras corría.

-Esto aquí, esto allá... ¡Ah! ¡Estoy a punto de terminarlo!- gritaba Eggman encajando su llave en distintas partes de lo que parecía una lámina de acero de quince centímetros de grosor con un extraño motor en la parte posterior.

Un robot redondo con piernas y brazos y de color marrón se aproximó hasta su creador con andar inseguro. Otros dos iguales le seguían caminando de la misma forma. Los tres portaban distintas herramientas mecánicas.

-Señor- pronunció el que iba en cabeza- ¿Qué se supone que hace?

Eggman dio unos cuantos arreglos más a su supuesta creación y se incorporó de rodillas llevándose los puños a las caderas.

-Esto, mi querido robot, no es más ni menos que una tabla de surf con propulsor. Lo he construido con las piezas que regalaron en el concurso de la revista, "El Manual del Buen Inventor".

El segundo robot marrón alzó un dedo y dijo:

-¡Ah! Ese concurso en el que usted se hace llamar "Yema".

-Sí, exacto. Ese mismo.

Ahora fue el tercer robot el que habló adelantándose a sus compañeros maquinizados.

-¿Y por qué se hace llamar así, señor?

Eggman esbozó una sonrisa y, por debajo de sus gafas redondas, cerró los ojos. Relajó los brazos y respiró hondo. Que bien le haría responder aquella pregunta.

-Mi sueño es conquistar el mundo, como bien sabéis. Ser el rey de todo este planeta. Ver a sus habitantes postrados ante mí. Remoderarlo a mi gusto- expulsó sonoramente el aire por su descomunal nariz- Pero hay veces que sólo quiero vivir como una persona normal. Me apunté a ese concurso con otro nombre porque sabía que Tails participaba y ¿qué hubiera pasado si ese zorro peludo hubiese leído mi nombre en la revista? Llamaría a Sonic alarmado para decirle que estaba planeando algo cuando no es verdad. Participo en ese concurso porque me gusta inventar. Nada más- finalizó lanzando un largo suspiro.

A continuación hubo un largo silencio de diez minutos. Eggman se preguntó si sus robots habían entendido como se sentía pero, pensó, eso era imposible porque sólo son máquinas hechas para servirle. La única máquina que conocía y que poseía sentimientos y emociones era Emerl. Recordarlo lo reconfortó. Algún día sería capaz de crear un robot con dolores y alegrías psicológicas y esa sería su mejor invención. Con un gruñido dejó a un lado sus imaginaciones y volvió con su tabla de surf.

Bostezó contento ahora que ya había acabado su invento. Le sorprendió ver que sólo le llevó tres cuartos de hora hacerlo. Con un ejemplar de "El Manual del Buen Inventor" se sentó en un sillón de la sala de estar de su base y se dispuso a leerla pero no le dio tiempo ni de abrir la revista. Alguien llamaba desde el piso cero por el telefonillo. Se dirigió a la pared contraria de la sala donde estaba colgado un pequeño botón rojo y un altavoz. Eggman pulsó el botón y preguntó:

-Aquí base supersecreta del Dr. Eggman. Si aprecia su vida más le vale largarse ¿Quién es?

-Vamos, Eggman, déjate de rollitos y baja. Te estamos esperando- la voz adolescente de Sonic sonó por el altavoz.

-Oh, eres tú, erizo. Enseguida estoy ahí. Escucha, vais a flipar con mi tabla de surf a propulsión. Por supuesto, no se la presto a nadie.

-Que amable por tu parte. Lo que nos vamos a reír viéndote surfear. Vete bajando, que queremos irnos.

Colocó su mano sobre la lisa superficie de la esmeralda gigante. Otra vez estaba donde tenía que estar. La Master Emerald brillaba incansablemente y titiló cuando Knuckles la acarició. Su guardián sonrió y entrecerró los ojos cuando una brisa levantó sus púas en el aire y las agitó. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó utilizando la enorme joya como respaldo. Estaba feliz y tranquilo porque ya se encontraba en casa. En su maravillosa isla flotante arrastrada por el cálido viento de verano ¿Existía otro lugar con tanta paz? Definitivamente no, pensaba Knuckles.

Colocó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y miró hacia el bosque que se encontraba a los pies del templo de la Master Emerald. Allí, un gran número de cabañas de madera soltaba por sus chimeneas humo blanco. Señal de que alguien vivía en ellas pero al equidna no parecía importarle ver como unos forasteros acogían sus viviendas en Angel Island.

Se dispuso a dormir disfrutando del aire fresco que aliviaba el sofocante calor de aquella mañana. Cuando estuvo a punto de sumergirse en el interminable mar de los sueños, unos pasos lo alertaron y se despertó. Sin moverse del sitio, esperó que el individuo que subía llegara hasta la cima. El personaje resultó ser un equidna con las púas repeinadas hacia atrás. Vestía una túnica verde con bordados amarillos y poseía en la mano derecha un bastón de madera y una bandeja con un vaso lleno de extraño líquido granate en la izquierda.

El equidna hizo una reverencia a Knuckles y este se levantó por educación.

-Hola, Krinos ¿Qué tal va todo por el pueblo Nocturnus?- le preguntó cruzándose de brazos y llevando el peso de su cuerpo a la pierna izquierda.

-Hola, líder Knuckles. Todo va perfectamente- cogió el vaso con su contenido- Acabo de hacer té de frutas y me preguntaba si le apetecería un poco.

Knuckles cogió el recipiente y olió el líquido. Tenía un cierto aroma a naranja, manzana y kiwi. El fluído emanaba humo. Dio un pequeño sorbo, se agitó al sentir el calor en su lengua y asintió con la cabeza.

-Su sabor es magnífico. Muchas gracias por molestarte en traérmelo- dio otro trago.

-Lo que sea por usted, mi líder- contestó realizando otra reverencia.

Knuckles extendió una mano y cerró los ojos en señal de que se detuviera.

-Os he dicho que me tratéis como una persona normal. No soy superior a vosotros- con el dedo índice empezó a dar golpecitos juguetonamente al vaso de madera- ¿Qué tal tu familia, Krinos? ¿Se siente a gusto aquí? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para mejorar vuestra comodidad?

No lo preguntaba por curiosidad sino por preocupación. Krinos era un equidna que le caía bien porque desde que trajo a los Nocturnus él fue el que más le ayudó a establecer al clan en su mundo. Krinos también era muy buena persona. Cada mañana, el equidna recorría el bosque desde su cabaña hasta el templo para traerle una insignificante infusión. No era un camino peligroso pero sí cansino y Krinos lo hacía diariamente. Muchas veces, Knuckles le decía que no tenía por que hacerlo pero él le contestaba que le complacía ir hasta ahí y llevarle un vasito de té. Una vez le dijo que lo hacía para agradecerle lo que hacía Knuckles por ellos pero él no veía la ayuda que les prestaba.

-Mi familia se encuentra muy bien, eh, Knuckles- le costaba tutearle- Mi mujer, Laria, está muy feliz aquí, se relaciona mucho con las demás madres. Mi hijo Aroon y mi pequeña Hila juegan todo el rato con el resto de los niños y parecen estar muy contentos. Pero me siento alagado de que te preocupes tanto por nosotros. No nos lo merecemos.

-Claro que os lo merecéis- el ruido de una avioneta sobresaltó a los dos equidnas. Miraron hacia el cielo y vieron una avioneta parecida al Tornado pero mucho más ancha y con más plazas. Knuckles sonrió y saludó al piloto con la mano- Allí llega Sonic. Me tengo que marchar, Krinos, volveré a la tarde. Dale saludos a tu familia de mi parte.

-Lo haré y muchas gracias, Knuckles. Que te lo pases bien. Yo vigilaré la Master Emerald hasta que regreses.

-Te lo agradezco. Me quitas un peso de encima- y dio un tremendo salto hasta las alas del avión donde el erizo azul le recibió con una palmada en la espalda.

Un viento procedente del norte trajo consigo el olor marino del océano, fresco y salado. Sonic se untó la última capa de crema protectora en el torso y se tumbó sobre la toalla respirando ese aroma. Knuckles lo imitó a su lado. Observaban como el resto del grupo chapoteaba en el agua, jugaba en la arena o simplemente paseaba por la orilla. Lo más gracioso del momento fue ver a Eggman intentando mantener el equilibrio encima de su tabla de surf mientras esta escapaba de su control con el propulsor encendido. Al final, abandonó el esfuerzo y se dedicó a nadar.

Un pájaro verde parecido a Sonic, sólo que no tenía púas sino plumas erizadas, surfeaba con su tabla de aspecto macarra a juego con su color de piel. Ese sí que se manejaba bien. No tenía punto de comparación con Eggman.

Una ola rompió al llegar a la orilla y fue lo bastante grande para que salpicara al erizo y a Knuckles que se encontraban al fondo de la playa. Sonic gruñó al sentir el agua salada en su cara. Odiaba el mar porque no sabía nadar pero sin embargo adoraba la playa y su brisa relajante. Knuckles rió por la reacción de su amigo y por como se levantaba y se sacudía las gotas de líquido de su cuerpo, parecía que estuviera a punto de morir.

-¡Deja ya de reírte! ¡No tiene nada de gracia!- le riñó Sonic dando pataletas en la arena.

-¡No se ha visto cosa igual! ¡El erizo más heroico del mundo muerto de miedo por unas simples gotitas!

-¡Completo mentecato!- y se dejó caer de nuevo en la toalla.

Pasaron unos minutos de calma. Las voces de los niños pequeños y las olas del mar invadieron los oídos de ambos compañeros. Al rato, se les sumó las llamadas de los padres para que fueran a merendar. Más tarde, los graznidos de las gaviotas hambrientas sobrevolaron el lugar. Y por último se oyeron el chapoteo de los adolescentes iniciando carreras o partidos de waterpolo.

Knuckles abrió los ojos y, aún tumbado, giró la cabeza para mirar a Sonic, que se había puesto unas gafas de sol.

-¿Qué tal estarán?- le preguntó con un extraño tono de melancolía.

Sonic se encogió hombros y le contestó:

-Supongo que bien, no sé.

-Que pena que se hubieran quedado allí en la celda ¿verdad?

-Fue su decisión. Ellos eligieron quedarse allí. Aún así, a veces soy capaz de comunicarme con Thebes y él me dice que todas los Kron, Voxai, N´rrgal y Zoah están bien pero cuando nos comunicamos es como si allí hubieran pasado varios años porque noto la mente de Thebes muy cambiada.

El equidna volvió a girar la cabeza y cambió de postura para estar más cómodo.

-El ciclo del tiempo ha vuelto a cambiar- dijo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¿Yo? Perfectamente. La verdad es que dirigir a los Nocturnus es muy entretenido y...reconfortante. Ver que los haces felices y que después ellos te lo hacen ver me produce unas sensaciones muy agradables.

El erizo bostezó y se colocó de perfil preparándose para tomar un sueñecito.

-Ella estará orgullosa de ti, Knuckles- le dijo antes de dormirse.

El equidna miró hacia el cielo con los ojos iluminados. Una única lágrima se le deslizo por una mejilla. Parpadeó dos veces y suspiró.

-Supongo que lo estaría...-susurró y algo así como un beso invisible aterrizó en frente seguido por una caricia en su pecho- _Shade, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy. Cada mañana cuando me levanto digo "gracias". Cada mañana cuando pongo los pies en el suelo digo "gracias". Y luego, mientras miro a tu pueblo y a tus hermanos, empiezo a recordar todas las cosas por las que he de sentirme agradecido. La primera es que el destino hubiera elegido conocernos porque tú, Shade, has sido una compañera y amiga fiel e inimitable. Tú me has hecho conocer la felicidad y el amor...Confía en mí, cariño, llevo tu legado y no lo destruiré. Lideraré a los Nocturnus con justicia y paz, como me pediste. Lo haré, Shade. Te quiero y nunca te olvidaré._

Entonces sintió una fina mano como la tela recorriendo sus pómulos y otro beso que se posaba ahora en sus labios. Un beso que traía con él el aliento de Shade de Nocturnia.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Finalmente, he aquí el último capítulo de mi fanfic. Me da mucha pena porque para mí ha sido un largo camino muy emocionante. Se me ocurrió la idea de esta historia porque cuando acabé el juego de Sonic Chronicles, el final me desilusionó totalmente. Me pareció muy inconcluso. Así que decidí hacer mi versión de la continuación del juego. Espero que os haya gustado. Pero el gran mérito lo tenéis vosotros: los que me comentáis, los que lo leéis...Sin vosotros no podría haber acabado esta historia. Por eso os agradezco de corazón lo que habéis hecho por esta historia. Gracias, Kamiase y Kira-writer. Los dos me comentastéis desde el principio del fanfic. Vuestro apoyo me ha sido realmente necesario para su continuación. Gracias, AJcosmo, tú me comentas cada ciertos capítulos pero tus reviews siempre me han sido muy satisfactorios. Gracias, Rashter, te incorporaste hace poquito pero tu presencia ha sido realmente bienvenida para mí. Ojalá nos sigamos leyendo en el futuro. En mis historias o en las tuyas. Gracias, también, a las amigas de Kira-writer que sé que leeis mi historia y gracias, además, al resto de los lectores. Repito. Sin vuestra ayuda no hubiese sido posible esta historia. Ahora escribiré otro proyecto que tenía en mente desde...calculemos...mitad de este fanfic. Sólo puedo deciros que se titulará "Firebreath" y que habrá TailsXCream. Advertiros que tardaré un tiempo en colgarlo ya que necesito un descanso y además me vienen ya los exámenes finales...¡Pero lo colgaré! Bueno, termino ya. Gracias de verdad, gracias. Vuestro apoyo ha sido irremplazable. Ojalá nos sigamos leyendo, da igual en donde. Os veré en el futuro, amigos. Muchos besos y abrazos. Feliz fin de semana. MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**PD: Vuelvo a decir que tardaré en colgar mi segundo fanfic. Así que no os asustéis si próximamente no hay actualizaciones.**


End file.
